


Wrecked

by MeelaFaye



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Eventual Smut, Heavy Angst, M/M, Other, Resolved Sexual Tension, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-08-09 10:08:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 48,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7797700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeelaFaye/pseuds/MeelaFaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hisoka is a college professor who teaches Sexual Education. Gon and Kurapika are his students who have to stay after class. A terrible incident occurs and the three are put into an unexpected life or death situation. As they feel their lives slipping through their fingers, they find solace and comfort only within each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. After Class

**Author's Note:**

> Let me give a quick explanation on how this story came about. It's based on something my friends and I were writing together as some characters from hxh. Though when we wrote it, it was goofy and terrible, also unfinished. So I decided to take our little pointless drabbles and turn it into an actual story.
> 
> Anyone who knows me and my style of writing knows that I like things dark. My stories have edges, guys. Hard, bloody, edges. If you have a faint heart, then this is your warning, okay? Things get a bit darker further down the road.
> 
> Disclaimer: Don't own the characters but I own the story. That kind of thing.

_Triad - A group or set of three connected people or things._

 

Hisoka Morou's fingers fumbled over the buttons of his deep blue silk button down. His breath was a bit shaky as he let out a quiet chuckle and looked over his shoulder to the slender black haired beauty behind him. "Your shoes are under the desk." He told him.

Illumi's midnight locks dipped over to the floor as he leaned down to slip on his chocolate brown dress shoes. He wore an attire that was very appropriate for the chancellor of Gittarackur University, an Ivy League college. His dark grey suit sat on his broad shoulders in a way that showed off his muscular arms but also accentuated his slim waist. His pants hugged his hips in all the right places but were very classy in their own uniqueness. "Why did you have to throw them under the desk like an animal?"

Hisoka's clothes were just as stylish as his boss's but a bit more casual. His silk long-sleeved button down was a beautiful match for his black dress shoes and black slacks. The handsome redhead pushed his hair off his forehead and raised a brow when he noticed Illumi packing his briefcase with his laptop and some papers. "You're leaving?"

Illumi locked the little case shut with his thumbs and held it casually over his shoulder with one hand, sticking the other hand in his pocket. "Despite what you might think, my sole purpose in life is not to be constantly fucked by some spoiled redhead."

Hisoka smiled, sauntering his way over to the grumpy Chancellor and kissing Illumi's lovely pale neck. "Illumi~ I'm hurt. Do you really see me as spoiled?"

The question made Illumi scoff but even as he did so he couldn't help but close his eyes from the attention he was getting. Damn it. He really needed to tell Hisoka 'no' more often. He couldn't just bend over and be fucked every time the redhead tried to seduce him. "You are the richest man in the country." He said as he roughly pushed Hisoka away by his dumb kissing face. "And you seem to think that if you want something, that's reason enough for you to get it."

Hisoka shoved his hands in his pockets and leaned against his boss's desk. "Getting whatever I want, is what I want." He said that as if that logic made perfect sense.

Illumi only sighed. "Things aren't always going to go your way." He pulled out his keys and beckoned for Hisoka to get the fuck out his office. "Eventually, you'll have to deal with mishaps just like everyone else." As the two men stepped out, fully dressed now after the hours of ruthless sex, they looked at each other with eyes full of familiarity.

Hisoka and Illumi had been friends for many long years. They knew each other long before either one of them became someone important. Back when Illumi was just a scrawny little thing living with his extremely abusive parents and when Hisoka was some scruffy homeless kid stealing scraps of food off the streets. They bonded over how messed up they were and leaned on each other for something that they didn't even know they were looking for. Despite the fact that Illumi found Hisoka to be absolutely intolerable, he still cared about the fool. Though… he would never admit it.

"You wound me." Hisoka feinted hurt. "I'm much more than the entitled man you see me as."

Illumi shook his head as he started walking towards the direction of the main lobby. "Do you need a ride home?" He asked, completely ignoring Hisoka's 'hurt' feelings.

Hisoka waved off his best friend with his hand. "I can't go home right now. I have a couple of students who stayed after school to make up for a test they missed."

Illumi stopped walking. "Hisoka." His voice was very steady. "We have been fucking for _hours_."

Hisoka grinned. "And it was magical."

Illumi turned his nose and scowled. "That's not what I meant, heathen." He started walking again, only this time his mood had changed from indifferent to annoyed. "You've had your students waiting in there all this time so you can have sex with me? What kind of school do you think I'm running? Your thoughtless actions are a constant attack on the reputation I'm trying t-"

"Relax, lovely flower." Hisoka interrupted. "It's only two students. More specifically two students from my sexual education class." He said that last part with a trace of something mischievous in his voice.

"Have you had sex with these students?" The chancellor's eyes practically turned into angry black holes at the thought of Hisoka doing something so irresponsible. Sex with students was not only immoral but illegal. Hisoka could fuck everyone in the city for all Illumi cared, but his students were off limits.

Hisoka exhaled at the thought of seeing his lovely students writhing under his body. "Not yet." He answered.

The darkness he felt looming off of his boss almost made the redhead suddenly grin. It was always sexy whenever his black haired beauty got so irritated with him.

"Hisoka…"

"I'm just kidding~!" Hisoka smiled. "I would never disrespect your rules, flower." At least not so blatantly. He liked his job. He certainly did not want to lose it. The fact that he was very financially well off meant nothing. He enjoyed working under Illumi (literally and figuratively) as opposed to being stuck at home sorting through his company files. He enjoyed everything about the college. He liked how unpredictable everything was, how interesting all the students were, he even liked the grumpy cooks who always complained whenever he stole treats from their locked cabinets (what could he say? Old habits die hard). Honestly, he'd be quite disappointed if he ever lost his job.

"You better be telling the truth," Illumi said over his shoulder as he stepped through the glass doors of the main exit. A part of him knew that Hisoka wouldn't do anything to fuck up his job but another part of him also knew how impish the redhead could get when he was bored for too long. "By the way, the last train departs in an hour. Since you are too stubborn to buy yourself a car-"

"Why do I need a car when I have you?"

"Then I suggest," Illumi continued, "That you reschedule this makeup test for another day. Unless you don't mind walking home in the snow." His words seemed to echo in the empty school as he left, leaving Hisoka to now be the only authoritative figure working in the entire building.

"Goodbye, precious flower." Hisoka cooed to no one before turning his heel and making his way to the elevator. His class was on the 4th floor, and as he walked through the empty halls he realized that everyone else had already gone home. That was a little odd. Usually, there would always be at least a handful of students in the library studying or in the science lab preparing for their next project.

But then again~ it was pretty late. Illumi mentioned that the last train left in an hour. That must mean that it's 8 o'clock since the last train departs at 9 p.m.

This wasn't a big concern to the redhead though. He's missed the train before. However, he'd be lying to himself if he said that he didn't prefer the train to a taxi.

Hisoka pushed open the door to his class and his smile grew when he saw that his two students were still waiting for him. He looked to the board at the message he left up there for them. It read as _'Be back in a second. Wait until my return._ ' Then under that, it said, _'If not, you'll receive a zero.'_ He also drew a little version of himself standing next to his threatening words on the board... for intimidating effect.

The sexual education teacher faced his two students and frowned a little bit. They certainly didn't look like they were doing anything productive while he was away. Not that he was in any position to judge.

Gon Freecss was definitely not too bothered by the wait. The spiky haired 18-year-old was sprawled out across the top of his desk, mouth open and snoring away. He was asleep...? He actually fell asleep. 

And then there was Kurapika Kurta leaning back in his chair looking down at his phone. Who was possibly texting him this late anyway? Hisoka highly doubted the poor thing had any friends outside of class.

"Wake up." Hisoka slammed his palm on Gon's desk and the brunette woke up with a surprised yelp and slid from his chair to the floor. 

The noise caused Kurapika to barely look up from what he was doing before he went back to his phone.

"Ouch…" Gon mumbled as he rubbed his butt. "Hisoka?" The freshman's head was still buzzing with sleepiness and his voice was a little groggy. "Wh-what time is it?" He asked through a yawn.

Kurapika answered that with a bit of annoyance in his voice. "Late." He would have left hours ago if it not for Hisoka's 'If you leave you get a zero' message. Where the fuck was he this entire time anyway?

Gon smiled up at his classmate as he pulled himself back into his seat. "You're really grumpy." He teased. "Maybe you should have taken a nap like me." He was just messing with Kurapika a bit, perhaps trying to lighten the older male's mood.

Though Gon Freecss and Kurapika Kurta have known of each other for a long time, they never ran in the same circle. They often spotted each other around the hall but they never had a reason to speak. Their ages were just too spread out. When Gon was a freshman in high school, Kurapika was a senior, and now Gon is a freshman in college and Kurapika is preparing to graduate.

Also because of their age differences, they never had the opportunity to share the same classes, especially because Kurapika was always signed up for the most advanced courses while Gon was average at best. However, this year Kurapika was told that he needed an extra recreational class in his schedule and the only class with an open slot was this one. Since this was a sexual education class, students of all grades were enrolled into it making it the first class Kurapika and Gon ever had in common.

It wasn't a secret that Kurapika had no intention of making friends, but Gon viewed things a little differently. The blonde was really smart and he always seemed to have everything together. Gon envied that. He felt like his own mind was always buzzing with a million thoughts at once. He admired Kurapika's level headedness and hoped that some of it would rub off on him.

"I'm an adult," Kurapika told Gon. "I don't nap." Then he went back to his phone.

Hisoka walked over to the blonde and snatched the device out his hand. "Who are you texting?" He asked curiously.

"I wasn't texting anyone." The blonde retorted as he took back his phone. "I was reading an article about time and space." He paused for a moment, then, "Where were you? Actually, I don't care. Can we take our tests now?"

Hisoka smiled. Of course, Kurapika spent his free time reading educational things. "Well, where do you think I've been?" He asked with a sly smile.

"Oh I know." Gon piped up. "Your hair is kind of messed up. Were you doing something outside? I know that Ponzu was looking for someone to help her in greenhouse earlier today." Ponzu, being the botany teacher.

Hisoka leaned on Gon's desk and ruffled the brunette's hair. "Ponzu's class is not something I'd waste my time with." He spoke in a tone that was light, as if he wasn't insulting a co-worker. Then he rolled his eyes up to the ceiling in thought before adding, "I was talking to Illumi."

Gon's eyes widened. "Oh, the chancellor? Then how did your hair get messed up?"

Hisoka grinned. "Sexual Education."

Kurapika frowned. "Is this appropriate?"

But the teacher wasn't paying attention to Kurapika's complaints as he reached up to fix his hair. He didn't realize how aggressive his long haired flower had been earlier tonight. "Gon is right, Kurapika. You seem grumpy." He stopped messing with his hair once he was satisfied with it. "Is it because I wasn't here? I'd be happy to give you private lessons later this week if you desire my attention."

"I will never take a ' _private lesson_ ' from you..." Kurapika answered. "And if I'm grumpy it's because you kept us here while you 'sexually educated' Mr. Zoldyck." The blonde put his phone in his pants pocket before he spoke again. "Also, while you're wasting your time fixing your hair, you could be giving us our test. Your hair could have waited until you were home in the privacy of your own bathroom."

Hisoka chuckled and purposely ignored the main point of the blonde's complaints. "You seem pretty interesting in my personal grooming habits. I supposed that's natural for a young man exploring his sexuality."

"How did what I say translate into me exploring my sexuality?"

"Well, it's hard to think of me grooming myself in my personal bathroom without the imagining me in the shower."

"I wasn't imagining you taking a shower." Kurapika bit off his words with heavy venom. "We've been waiting for hours for you to give us our tests. When are you going to do that exactly?" He mentally beat himself up for even putting himself in the position to have to stay after class in the first place. But he had much more important matters to attend to the day it was given. His adoptive sister, Melody, was having issues in the hospital with her chemotherapy and he chose to be there instead of here. If he only knew the annoying shit his teacher would put him through…

Hisoka grinned his Hisoka-like grin. "I suppose we are pressed for time."

"Pressed for time. I wonder whose fault that is."

"Yes well, I'm sure a smart thing like you can knock out a test like this fairly quickly."

Kurapika scoffed. "Yeah? And what about Gon?" And almost immediately Kurapika caught on to what he just said and felt instantly guilty. "Shit Gon. I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that."

The little brunette shrugged his shoulders, putting on one of his best forgiving smiles as he answered the upperclassman. "It's okay…" And when he said 'It's okay', he really meant it. Gon, despite having a hidden temper, was a soft soul. Soft enough to let the little things roll off his shoulders, but also soft enough to feel the things most tried to suppress. 

Hisoka moved to his desk and grabbed their tests. "Here." He placed the papers in front of them and tapped the top of it with his index finger. "30 minutes. That should be enough time for both of you."

Gon looked down at the test in agony. He was never good at taking tests. He was always better with hands on things. Not only that, but he didn't even recognize any of these questions. He, unlike Kurapika, wasn't staying after school to make up for the test due to absence. He was retaking it because he failed it the first time. "Hisoka?"

Hisoka was searching through his desk drawers when he heard Gon's self-doubting voice. "Hm?"

The brunette bit his bottom lip and shifted in his seat, an action that Hisoka thought was very cute. "I might need more time." He admitted sheepishly.

The redhead's golden eyes flicked to Kurapika, who was already scribbling down his answers, then back to Gon. Under normal circumstances, he would have granted his student the extra time he needed. But tonight he simply didn't have the luxury. Not if they didn't want to miss the train. Kite wasn't always very patient with Hisoka. "30 minutes, Gon. You can do this."

Gon sighed and slouched in his seat. He was going to fail this test; he just knew it. He stared at the questions in depressed defeat. They may as well have been written in another language.

The time passed so slowly as Gon dreaded the idea of failing again. Why didn't he study harder? Why did he have to be so dumb?

The memory of his dad's nonchalant voice spoke to him and he tilted his head back to the ceiling as he listened.

' _How could you possibly do that wrong, it was so easy. Fuck, how are you my son? A son of mine would have gotten it right.'_

Gon covered his face in his hands.

He couldn't do this. He knew he couldn't do this. He was so stupid…

His chest ached as his father's words pounded in his head, imprinting themselves over his anxiety-filled brain. He was starting to feel nauseous.

"Gon?"

Gon slowly opened his fingers and peeked at Kurapika. 

"Do you need help?" Kurapika's test was already face down and completed. "I can't give you the answers but maybe I can help you understand the questions better."

Gon felt the storming anxiety slowly die down as he carefully put his hands back on the desk. "You would do that?"

The question seemed silly to Kurapika. But it was his own fault that Gon was surprised at his kindness. He never actually tried talking to him before. "Of course." The blonde adjusted his chair so he was sitting closer to Gon. Swiftly, he picked up the test to look at how much had gotten done and instantly his face fell. "You did nothing so far…" How much time did they even have left? 10, 15 minutes?

Gon blushed and looked at his hands. "Yeah," A sad laugh left his lips. "I probably should just accept the zero."

Kurapika shook his head. "Not at all. Everyone has trouble taking tests."

"Not you."

Kurapika waved off the compliment. "I have trouble with other things. Here." He pointed to the first question. "Name 4 risky behaviors pertaining to getting an HIV."

Gon merely shrugged.

"Well, the question _is_ worded really oddly." Kurapika thought out loud.

Hisoka spoke from behind his desk, not bothering to look up from what he was doing. "My tests are worded perfectly fine."

The senior rolled his eyes and looked back to Gon. "It's basically telling you to name 4 things that could give you an HIV."

As they worked together, Kurapika felt happy that he was helping Gon complete his test. He continued to do so for the rest of the questions, rephrasing and re-wording things to help Gon understand. The more questions they answered the more Kurapika could see that Gon was starting to get the hang of it.

As Gon was answering his final question, Kurapika couldn't help but feel a twinge of pride for the underclassman. As he watched Gon take his test, he saw that out of 20 questions, Gon only missed 4.

"Annndd~ done!" Gon shouted as he slapped his pencil down.

"Good job!" Kurapika high-fived the excited brunette and smiled down at his test. "And you only missed 4 questions."

"Wait, what?" Before Gon could look at his test again Hisoka was already there to snatch it up. "You still passed, Gon." The redhead assured. "You'd have to miss more than 4 to fail."

Kurapika nodded. "I knew you could do it."

"Thanks to you." Gon said as he leaned back and put his feet on his desk. "Man, you're really good at tutoring, Kurapika. Maybe you should give me some lessons." He felt his mood shift from stressed to relieved now that his test was completed. "I could skip my Government class and meet you in the library." He joked. He hated Government.

Hisoka placed the tests on top of his desk. He would grade them tomorrow morning. "Ahh~ Government. A useless class…" He thought all classes that weren't his were useless.

Kurapika shot his professor a glare. "Government is not useless, Hisoka. Jeez, you work here, should you really be telling your students that any class is useless?"

Gon sat up to defend his teacher. "I'm sure Hisoka was joking." He wasn't. "Besides. Government has too much reading and it's so boring."

"I agree." Hisoka looked at his watch then back up at his students. "When I teach I prefer more of a..." He mentally searched for the right words. "hands-on approach."

"I don't think hands on is appropriate for sexual education…" Kurapika said under his breath. Then he said the next part a little louder. "Books aren't that bad."

The redhead brushed off what Kurapika was saying. He was doing that a lot today. "You learn much more from experience than you do from reading books."

"Books are easier to go over." The little blonde pointed out. "You can't go over what someone says to you in person once you're away from them."

"Hmmm... I agree with Hisoka. It's easier to learn with experience." Gon added, standing up and stretching his arms over his head. "I didn't learn how to fish by reading a book!" He said with a laugh.

Hisoka looked at the time again and beckoned for them to start packing their things. 

"Well, some things you learn easier by reading," Kurapika said as he followed Gon out the class. "Things like fishing and skating need physical experience… You don't need experience for sexual education."

"Hmm not true~" Hisoka locked the door behind them and twirled the keys around his index finger. "But I'm still learning all the ins and outs of teaching. This is my first year after all."

"What?" Kurapika walked beside Gon and clutched his bag against his chest. "You've always made it seem like you've taught Sex Ed. your whole life. This is your first time?"

"Just because he never taught it before doesn't mean he isn't good at it." Gon smiled up at his favorite teacher, completely missing the hidden meaning in his own words. "I haven't really taught anyone besides Killua how to fish but I was pretty good at teaching it anyway."

Hisoka lightly tugged Kurapika's hair. "I haven't taught in a classroom setting but I assure you, I have extensive knowledge in the area."

The blonde frowned up at Hisoka, not very pleased with all this touching... He shrugged away from his teacher's annoying hands. "Okay, I think I'm done talking about all of your 'extensive knowledge'." He mumbled as they exited the university building.

The snow slapped them in their faces and the night air was cold and biting. The two younger men rubbed their hands over their arms for warmth, both simultaneously regretting that they didn't check the weather this morning and prepare better. Hisoka, of course, did not have such issues because he had the sense of mind to bring a coat.

"Shit." Kurapika swore. He looked over to the station that was built on the same property of the university. A feature that the Zoldyck family was kind enough to add a few years back so their students would have a safe way home after class. The University was on the top of a mountain after all. Too many reckless students were getting into accidents on the way back down.

Hisoka shoved his hands in his pockets and breezed past his shivering students and Kurapika's face fell when he noticed that Hisoka was taking the train. Didn't all the professors have cars? He grimly watched as Gon jogged past Hisoka and beat him to the doors of their only transportation, the conductor was already preparing to go home for the night.

"You barely made it." The white haired man said, chewing on a wooden toothpick. "I was about to turn in."

Hisoka shrugged and stepped inside of the little car. For a train, it was fairly small, but then again, the train's sole purpose was to transfer students and teachers to and from the city so there was no need for it to be very big.

"Thanks, Kite." Gon told his longtime family friend before he hopped through the door. Even though Kite said that he was getting ready to leave, Gon knew that he was just saying that because he was annoyed with how long he had to wait. The conductor was well aware that Gon was still inside and would never leave him out in a snowstorm this bad. As tough as Kite could be on him sometimes, the freshman knew he cared for him. It was in such a pure and attentive kindness that his own father could never show. Unlike Ging, Kite never missed Gon's special events for school or any of his birthdays. Even if he simply dropped by to give Gon a hardy 'Hey kid,' he was still there.

Kite nodded as he watched his surrogate son bounce inside. Gon was so much like Ging in so many ways. His mind was strong, and his heart was stronger. When Gon told him that he had to stay after school to retake his test, Kite knew that Gon would beat himself up in the beginning then pull through towards the end. Seeing the little brunette run so happily inside told Kite that Gon definitely did well this time. The thought made him smile. He was proud of Gon's determination.

"Um…" Kurapika stopped right outside the door to thank the conductor. "Thank you for waiting."

Kite nodded. "It was nothing." He said as he ushered Kurapika inside. "But hurry up and find a seat. I want to get off this stupid mountain."

Kurapika didn't need to be told that twice. He longed to be off this mountain and into his warm bed as soon as possible too.

Kite waited for them to all find a seat before he shut the doors behind them. The 3 men sat in scattered places on the train, not bothering to sit close to one another for any reason. They could see through the windows that the storm had gotten worse. Heavy white snow beat against the train and the lights flickered as the metal car groaned.

"Whoa." Gon pressed his palms on the cool glass and looked outside. The train started to move and the wind blew hard against their movement. The sound of the howling snow was loud and horrific.

Kurapika moved beside Gon and joined him in looking out the window. "I don't think it's safe to ride the train in this kind of weather…"

Gon wrapped his arm around Kurapika's shoulders, feeling more familiar after the blonde helped him with his test. "Kite is the conductor." He said that as if Kite was incapable of ever doing anything imperfect. "We'll be okay." He reassured. "I promise."

Hisoka was sitting in the back of the train with his eyes closed. He could understand Kurapika's fear. In all the years he's lived in this city, he didn't remember the snow ever being this bad.

The lights flickered again and Kurapika sat back and sighed. "I have a bad feeling…" It was understandable that Kurapika was having an inner battle within himself over this horrible weather. He didn't have a very pleasant experience with snowstorms.

Gon plopped down next to his classmate and lightly pat his back. "Don't be afraid." He quietly urged, attempting to help Kurapika with his fears just as the blonde helped him earlier. "You know…" He said gently after a few seconds of watching Kurapika sink into himself. "Whenever I'm frightened, I would try to take my mind off of things by playing a game."

"A game?" He didn't sound very convinced. "I don't think that'll help…"

The younger brunette tilted his head and forced Kurapika to look at him. "Let's play 'I spy'."

"But…"

"I spy with my little eye..." Gon gently interrupted his frightened companion. "Something…" He looked behind him at their resting teacher and smiled. "Red."

Kurapika followed Gon's gaze and felt the corners of his mouth tug. "Hisoka." He answered. "His dumb messy hair."

"It's not messy," Hisoka mumbled, revealing for the first time since they got on the train that he was not asleep.

"Correct!" Gon cheered. "You got it right Kurapika."

The lights flickered again and Kurapika tensed.

"Um... Hisoka!" Gon called out to his teacher, hoping that if more people were in on the game, Kurapika wouldn't keep thinking about the storm. "Want to join us?"

The redhead peeked at his student through one half-open eye. "I spy?"

Gon nodded. "Yeah! It'll be more fun if you joined."

Hisoka closed his eyes again and didn't move. For a moment, Gon thought that this was the teacher's way of blowing them off. But then,

"Okay." He sighed as he got up and sat behind them, crossing his arms and leaning over their seat to appear more engaged. That was when he noticed that Kurapika's fists were clenched tightly in his lap. The teacher understood immediately why the blonde was so upset. Hisoka was familiar with Kurapika's background. The blonde lost something very dear to him in a snowstorm a few years ago.

Hisoka lightly nudged Kurapika with his hand.

"What?" Kurapika snapped, expecting for Hisoka to say something inappropriate or lewd.

Hisoka paused for a moment before talking. "Gon said you guessed right." He picked on up Gon's plan to take Kurapika's mind off his fears. "That means it's your turn, right?"

Kurapika was a little taken back, his face slightly pink and embarrassed from misjudging his teacher so quickly. "Yeah." He said softly. "It's my turn." The game _was_ helping him take his mind off of his fears, if only for a few seconds.

The little blonde looked around the car for something to spy. "I spy with my little eye something..."

What did he spy...what did he spy...?

He looked to the window and squinted through the blizzard to try and make out anything viewable outside. The blonde could see only shapes but he had ridden this train long enough to recognize where they were. The train was about to roll over a tall wooden bridge that overlooked a beautiful crystal lake. Or at least it was beautiful in better weather anyway. They were in a foresty area of the mountains and right now and the snow blanketed over the ground and trees in heavy waves. It wasn't a surprise that the lake had already frozen over. The sight was beautiful in a grim and deadly way.

Kurapika felt the air leave his body. "Whoa..." He breathed out, forgetting all about their game. The lights flickered again, this time staying off for a few extra seconds before turning back on, and the train rumbled. "Gon-"

But he didn't get to finish. Kurapika was interrupted by an ear-splitting screech and the squealing of the brakes. The three men lurched forward and Kurapika gasped, landing hard on the floor.

"Kurapika! Are you okay?" Gon tried to grab Kurapika and help him back up but the train rocked again, this time sending Gon on top of his classmate.

Hisoka was able to keep himself up only because he was already leaning on the back of their seat. He clutched the back of the chair as he leaned forward and reached out for them. "Come here." He urged.

They barely had time to grab Hisoka's arm when the train shook another time. The large redhead pulled his students off the ground and over the seat, holding them tightly against his chest. The snow beat against the windows and a thick chunk of ice crashed into the glass, shattering it to pieces. The shards cut across their faces and arms, giving Hisoka, who was closest, the deepest cuts.

Kurapika clutched onto the other two and held his breath. He felt like he was stuck in a terrible dream. All of his fears and all of his nightmares were rolled up and presented to him in the form of this very moment. He wished he could turn off the sound, feeling that he had no desire to listen to their own gruesome deaths. 

"Hisoka." Gon wrapped his arms around his teacher's waist, squished between the holds of his professor and his classmate. Hisoka kept them from slamming into the train walls only by using his legs to press their bodies in-between the cold wooden seats.

The vehicle groaned and the bridge shook. They couldn't hear Kite's voice breaking up on the intercom over the crushing sound of the bridge collapsing. The train rocked back and forth, causing Hisoka to lose his footing and slide to the leaning side of the boxcar. He never let go of his students as they slid across the cold metal floor. Right before his body slammed into the windows, Hisoka turned himself so he covered Kurapika and Gon, forcing himself to take on most of the impact. The train jumped and his head banged hard against the wall. Hisoka's vision blurred and he saw stars.

The ice and snow poured inside and the wind roared with the viciousness of a monster. The train moaned one final time as it tipped over on its side and fell towards the icy lake.

 


	2. Cold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't have a beta so excuse any mistakes

_Triad - A group or set of three connected people or things._

 

Everything moved in slow motion. Shimmering glass and snow cascaded around the boxcar in a dance that was elegant and beautiful. Debris from the splintering bridge twirled delicate circles as it cut through their wet frozen skin. The white powdered trees loomed over the wreckage, welcoming the chaos into the arms of the forest.

 

In this moment that seemed to last many enthralled eons, Kurapika closed his eyes. He wanted to believe that this was all a dream. Yet the way that the professor squeezed them was a painful indication that what was happening was all too real.

 

The blonde's breathy words were barely heard as he buried his face into the chest of his only source of protection. "Please don't let us die, please don't let us die." And through the roar of the trains sliding off the track, Hisoka still heard him.

 

Gon squeezed Kurapika's hand as the trio’s bodies were lifting up off their seats. Kurapika's words circled his ears forcing him to face the reality of what was about to happen. They were going to die. But he didn't want to die like this. He didn't want to die cold and miserable at the bottom of a lake. He didn't want his last grasp on life to be the feeling of inadequacy and meaninglessness. He wanted to, just for once, to feel the warmth of pure unwarranted love.

 

The train smashed into the water and the thick layer of ice that covered it broke into a web of cracks and sloshing water. With the impact, their bodies went flying upwards and instinctively Hisoka bowed over his students to protect their smaller frames from direct damage. As they slammed against the cold roof and Hisoka yelled out in agony, absorbing most of the blow in his spine and skull. The three fell down onto the floor, separating for the first time since the bridge collapsed. The impact on Hisoka was so powerful that he believed his heart stopped beating.

 

"Shit." Kurapika was the first to rise, trembling as he gripped a detached buss seat and pulled himself to his feet. A pain in his leg crippled him enough to leaned over and catch his breath but then he shook past his aching limb and searched for his classmate. “Gon.” Gon was laying a few feet away, coconscious but very disoriented. The blonde threw the younger male's arm over his shoulders and dragged him to the seat. The water from the lake was quickly filling the train through a large gaping hole and Kurapika tried to keep Gon from toppling off their only protection from the icy liquid.

 

"Hisoka!" Kurapika called out to his teacher.

 

But Hisoka didn’t hear him at first. His ears were ringing. The aggressive pain that swept his skull was so vicious that it numbed all his senses. He just wanted to rest.

 

Kurapika called his name again. "Hisoka!"

 

The water reached Hisoka's fingers and he shuddered as his muscles were slowly being roused from the new sensations. He opened his eyes only to see blurs of shapes at first. The outlines around him were coming into focus as the train sank and water soaked the front of his clothes. He groaned from the back of his throat, forcing himself off the wet floor. His muscular arms trembled in protest with his decision to move so he stayed in child's pose with his arms extended in front of him for a few seconds. He was so dizzy, and he wanted to lay back down. Every breath burned him from the inside and he knew that his ribs were broken.

 

The water rose to his stomach and it felt like thousands of tiny needles were piercing his sides. He slapped his hand over his mouth and loudly screamed into his bloody palm. The sound was strained and ugly, like a dying beast from the shadows of hell. It ended with him biting down so hard into his flesh that he added a new injury.

 

The chucks of ice floating around were lightly bumping into him and that was the jolt he needed to move again. He finally noticed the giant hole in the side of the boxcar and all the frosty water that was pouring into it. Dark red blood dripped into the water and swirled around until it disappeared. The tips of his fingers were losing a bit of their color as they already began to go numb. And when he pulled himself up, he barely felt his own limbs.

 

"Hisoka…" Kurapika's oft voice drew his professor closer. His head was bent over Gon and his wet blonde hair covered the view of his eyes. Gon's head was in Kurapika's lap. "He's not moving…"

 

Hisoka gently laid his shaking hand over Gon's forehead and pressed his ear over the boy's pale blue lips. He waited to feel the warmth of Gon's soft breath before he pulled away.

 

"He’s breathing. Are you alright?" Hisoka’s strained whisper was hard to hear over the rushing water but Kurapika was able to catch the words as they drifted through the biting air.

 

"I'm fine." Kurapika was lying. "I just-" He touched Gon's face and pressed his forehead over the brunette's. "I just don't know what to do…"

 

Hisoka grabbed onto the floating seat and closed his eyes. The water was at his waist now and the pain was so intense that it was hard for him to see. After a few seconds, he opened his eyes again and began to push the wood towards the gaping hole. "Hold on." He said through chattered teeth.

 

The students were bumped around as their professor managed to shove them out into the unforgiving weather and Kurapika clung to Gon with all his strength so the younger of the two would not fall off. Once they were outside, Hisoka immediately sank into the lake, barely managing to keep his head and arms above the water as he swam them forward. Broken pieces of ice surrounded them and Kurapika tried his best to push the larger chunks away so Hisoka could take them to shore. The cold numbed the pain in Hisoka’s ribs and but added to the icy biting sensation over his body.

 

Through the blizzard, Kurapika could see the shore and that was when he noticed that the front half of the train had separated and landed in the snow. Was Kite still inside? Was he alive? He hoped that if Kite was in there he wasn’t dead. After everything they've been through a corpse of a dear companion was not something that the upperclassmen wanted to add to their list of traumas.

 

The bench lurched forward as they reached land and Kurapika held Gon against him so he wouldn't fall. Hisoka painstakingly climb onto the snow and dragged the bench out the water. Once they were safely out the river, Kurapika was able to drag Gon off the soaked wood and laid him on the ground. He hoped that Hisoka's wouldn't notice his limp as he pulled Gon even further from the lake.

 

The movement of being carried finally stirred Gon and the youngest of the three opened his eyes.

 

"Kurapika…" The brunette breathed out. "Are we dead…?"

 

Kurapika sighed a breath of relief before answering. "No. Not yet."

 

After making sure the boys were safely out the water, Hisoka’s adrenaline was quickly fading and the pain of the crash coming back to him. The wind pushed around his beaten body, shoving him back and forth until he collapsed. He was unconscious before he even hit the ground.

 

"Ow…" Gon rubbed the side of his head. "I think I bumped it on something…" Obviously. He looked to his professor and the immediately forgot his headache. "Hisoka!" Gon stumbled to his feet, almost getting knocked over by the wind before he reached the crumpled redhead.

 

"He's still alive." Gon said with his head pressed against Hisoka's chest. "I can hear his heartbeat."

 

Kurapika crouched down next to Gon and touched Hisoka's face. "He's so cold…" Unnaturally cold. As if all his body heat was stolen from him.

 

Gon rubbed Hisoka’s limp arms. "I should build a fire."

 

"In a blizzard?" Not even remotely a good idea according to Kurapika’s tone.

 

Gon nodded, the action making his head hurt even worse. "I should at least try. I go camping with Kite in bad weather all the time and…" His brow furrowed, “Kurapika, where's Kite?"

 

Looking towards the train engine, Kurapika beckoned for Gon to help him move Hisoka. "He could still be in there. But first we need to get Hisoka off the ground before he’s covered in snow."

 

Gon could only see the outline of the engine because the snow was so heavy, but he agreed and helped his classmate. “You grab that side." He said as he struggled pull Hisoka by his left arm. He tucked his hand under the larger man’s armpit and pulled.

 

"Slow down, Gon." Kurapika quickly grabbed Hisoka's other side and pulled in unison.

 

"He's soaking wet…" Gon mumbled as they carefully walked backwards towards the train engine.

 

"He is…” Pushing them through the lake was probably the thing that took the last of Hisoka’s strength. “If we don't hurry then we will be too from all this snow." He tried to keep up with his companion as best as he could on his injured ankle.

 

They reached the front of the train and Gon jumped in first, quickly turning around to pull Hisoka inside after him. He and Kurapika grunted as they finally got their teacher inside. Hisoka was heavier than he looked.

 

"Gon." Kurapika grabbed the frame of the entrance and pulled himself inside. He expected Gon to be sitting beside Hisoka but was surprised to see that he was nowhere near him. "Gon?" He looked to the back of the car and felt his heartbeat quicken. Did Gon discover Kite’s body? Was he dead?

 

Gon was sitting on his knees holding something in his arms.

 

"Gon…"

 

Gon spoke in a whisper. "Kite…"

 

Kurapika froze.

 

"Kite's not here." Came the brunette's next words. "He's not here.” He paused, then, "I'm so happy." He confessed through teary eyes. Gon clutched the bundle in his arms tighter and cried into its soft material. "He… he must have jumped out in time."

 

Kurapika took a tentative step forward. "Gon, I don't think-"

 

"He must've…" Gon sniffled. "He's somewhere safe. He's going to get us help…" His words were so full of hope. So full of faith in the man he substituted as his father. "He's safe. I know he's safe."

 

Kurapika leaned down beside his friend and touched his shoulder. "He's safe." The blonde gently repeated. "We all are."

 

Gon sniffled again and wiped his tears. Then he turned to Kurapika and offered a smile. "Kurapika… look." He held up the bundle in his arms and revealed it to be a blanket.

 

The blonde gasped. "A blanket! Gon that's perfect!" He pulled the underclassmen in a hug and happily kissed his cheek. "Now maybe we might actually get through the night." He never thought he'd be so happy to see something as simple as a blanket.

 

Gon relaxed in Kurapika's arms, feeling solace in the embrace, then he gently pulled away and handed the wool treasure to his friend. "Here. You take this. I want to see what else Kite has stored in here. Maybe he has some other usual stuff."

 

Kurapika took the blanket and hung it over his shoulders so his hands would be free to help Gon search through the train. He immediately appreciated the warmth he received from the blanket and he shuddered in silent pleasure. "What exactly are we looking for?" Gon obviously knew Kite better than he did. Perhaps Kite had some weird habit of keeping a flare gun and first aid kit in the train engine. Oh, one could dream, couldn't they?

 

"Anything." Gon answered as he opened the cubbies and compartments. He had already grabbed a few items that he thought would be useful. Though Kite didn't keep a flare gun and first aid in here as Kurapika hoped, he did keep a lot of other things. The man spent most of the day in there after all. So Gon ending up finding a bottle of painkillers, a notepad, dental floss, and a box of matches. Finding the matches was pretty lucky since Gon was unsure if he could start a fire in a blizzard without one. For once in his life he was kind of relieved that Kite was a smoker.

 

"Hey." Kurapika popped open a drawer next to Kite's conductor’s chair and his eyes sparkled. "Thank _you_ , Kite."

 

"What?" Gon moved over to his companion. "What did you find?"

 

Kurapika turned to face Gon with an armful of stuff. "Food." Albeit, it was all unhealthy snack food but beggars can't be choosers. There was a bag of half eaten beef jerky paired with little bite-sized blocks of cheese, a container almost completely filled with almonds, and a packet of gum.

 

"Gum?" Gon took the little packet from the blonde and inspected it. "Can people eat gum?"

 

Kurapika shrugged. "Chewing gum could be used to help get the almonds and jerky out our teeth? That's pretty useful."

 

That made Gon playfully roll his eyes. Even when facing death, the blonde perfectionist was worried about his hygiene. "I found dental floss, you know."

 

"Oh." Kurapika shrugged. "Then I suppose we can just keep it for the sake of having it."

 

Gon looked over the gum again and turned it over on its side so he could read the label. " _Bungee_ _Gum_."

 

"Bungee Gum." Kurapika repeated the name. "It sounds like an odd brand."

 

Gon nodded in agreement as he tossed it back to Kurapika. "Well if it tastes funny we can always just give it to Hisoka."

 

At the mention of Hisoka, both boys looked over to their unmoving professor.

 

Gon bit his bottom lip. "Do you think he'll be okay?"

 

"We should probably move him away from the opening." Kurapika mumbled as he limped over to the redhead.

 

Gon followed close behind putting the supplies he found safely in the corner. His eyes narrowed as he observed Kurapika limping. "Your leg."

 

Kurapika kneeled over Hisoka and touched his forehead. "It's nothing." He waved off the underclassman's worry.

 

Gon did not agree. "It is something. It's broken."

 

"It's not broken, Gon." Kurapika said as he grabbed Hisoka's wrist and started to feel for a heartbeat. "If it was broken I wouldn't be able to walk on it."

 

"But you can't walk on it." Gon pointed out, sitting down beside him.

 

"Correction." After feeling the redhead's steady pulse, Kurapika let go of him. "I can walk on it. I just limp when I do. Now." Kurapika stood back up and motioned for Gon to do the same. "Help me move him. We can't leave him here exposed to all the wind." They each grabbed an arm and dragged Hisoka from the doorframe, not letting him go until they were satisfied with his placement.

 

"Shit." Kurapika mumbled as he leaned against the wall.

 

"Your broken ankle?"

 

"It's not broken." Kurapika stated. "But speaking of that, I think I'm going to go look for a broken branch or something. Just so I can splint up my ankle. If I'm going to be walking around on this, I may as well try to make it work."

 

Gon stood up straighter. "I'll go with you." He offered. "I need to gather wood for the fire."

 

"A fire in this tight space? We could choke on the smoke."

 

Gon shook his head. "I'll put it by the door so the smoke will have a place to go."

 

"Won't the blizzard just blow it out?"

 

"Kurapika stop overthinking everything. I can still try."

 

Hearing that, Kurapika just shrugged. "Okay, if you really want to. But I'll look for the wood by myself. I'll try to find some loose bark or something that's not too snow covered."

 

"I don't think that's a good idea with your ankle. How will you carry it all?"

 

"I'll take the blanket with me and use it as a sack for any wood that will be usable."

 

"Well," Gon put his hands on his hips. "What am I supposed to do while you're doing all that?"

 

Kurapika was already limping out the door when he answered very matter-of-factly over his shoulder, "Hisoka's clothes are soaked. He, unlike us, had to swim in that lake. Undress him before he freezes to death."

 

The words made all the color in Gon's face drain.

 

Undress Hisoka? Hisoka, his professor? How was he possibly supposed to do that?

 

The little brunette's eyes dragged from Hisoka's peaceful face and down to his wide chest. He immediately felt a huge stab of guilt at the sight of his drenched teacher. Hisoka was so injured because of them. He used his body as a lightning rod, absorbing most of the shock and pain that came from the initial crash. And still, after that, he found a way to bring them to the safety of land at the expense of the rest of his strength. How shitty of a person he had to have been to disregard all those things over the idea of seeing his teacher naked.

 

Gon frowned at the unnatural stillness of Hisoka's body. His breathing was becoming shallower and his color was pale and sickly. Kurapika was right. He needed to undress Hisoka.

 

Gon began by taking off Hisoka's shoes and socks, carelessly tossing them to the side. The notion reminded him that his own shoes were soaked and the water from them was freezing over and numbing his toes. He quickly kicked off his shoes too then he went straight back to the matter at hand.

 

"Hisoka, can you sit up? I need to get you out of these wet clothes," He said while lifting his teacher up into a sitting position. Hisoka was a heavy man. Much heavier than Gon expected. But the good thing about his teacher slouching on him like this was that Gon's body heat was momentarily traveling to Hisoka.

 

Gon struggled to pull the shirt and jacket off and once the wet articles were removed, he gently Hisoka's bare back to stimulate heat into his skin. As he did this, he couldn't help but notice that Hisoka was already getting some pretty horrible looking bruises on his back and sides, making Gon feel even more guilty because he knew Hisoka got them from protecting them.

 

"Thank you for helping us." Gon knew that Hisoka would not hear his words of gratitude but he felt that he should say them anyway. "I don't know what we would have done if you weren't here." Gon carefully laid Hisoka down on his back again and was embarrassed to find himself blushing. "Alright, time for the rest of your clothes." It was no wonder the redhead was so heavy. Most of his weight was probably in those dumb unnecessary muscles that riddled his body. Why did a college professor need to be so muscular anyway? Who is he trying to impress?

 

The underclassmen shook his head and sighed before he moved his hands to the waistband of Hisoka's pants. His face heated up like crazy, but he ignored his obvious embarrassment for the sake of his teacher's health.

 

His fingers lightly brushed against Hisoka's hip bone and the sensation made the redhead groan. It was in agony of course but the noise still freaked Gon out. He squeaked and jumped back, slapping his trembling hand over his face.

 

Fuck, what was wrong with him?

 

He took a deep breath and turned back to finish his job. Kurapika was gathering wood on a sprained ankle and Hisoka was passed out from exhaustion after saving their lives. Was he really making a fuss over taking off clothing?

 

Gon grabbed the waistband of Hisoka's soaked black slacks, pulling the hem of his teacher's underwear too so he wouldn't have to go through this twice. He gently rolled the material down, careful not to harm the redhead's bruised body.

 

By the time he managed to get the cursed icy clothes off, he saw Hisoka visibly relax, then shudder.

 

Hisoka was shivering a bit more than earlier, his skin now exposed to the cold air. The feeling of being naked roused him and he blindly felt around the ground for something warm.

 

"Hiso-" Gon's eyes widened when he felt Hisoka grab his wrist and yank him down, forcing the underclassman to lay on top of his naked professor. "Hisoka!" Gon blushed, frozen in shock. Hisoka's arms snaked around Gon's waist and held on ice and tight. Sighing, Hisoka subconsciously tried to use his breath to warm up his trembling body. Even in his rest, the pain on the back of his head tortured him. He banged it hard on the train's roof and had he been completely awake he would have felt the warm blood that caked his hair.

 

Gon wiggled around in Hisoka's tight grasp, his face redder than the teacher's dirty red hair as he looked down at their pressed bodies. He didn't dare push his hands against Hisoka's chest to free himself because he feared he would hurt him. So after a few futile seconds of wiggling, Gon dropped his head onto Hisoka's chest. He listened to the professor's rhythmic heartbeat, content that he was even hearing a heartbeat at all. Gon lightly traced the tips of his fingers over Hisoka's side and shuddered when Hisoka's let out another moan.

 

"Um…Gon?" Kurapika was standing at the front of the engine entrance holding a blanket filled with wood. "What are you doing?"

 

"Kurapika!" Gon attempted to get up again but was still being held onto by his professor. "I'm not doing anything. Hisoka won't let me go!"

 

Kurapika eyed his squirming companion for a moment before chuckling softly. The sight was odd, but also cute. Something Kurapika would not be able to forget anytime soon. "You know…" Kurapika started as he dumped all the wood on the floor and shook out the blanket. "That's actually a good idea."

 

Gon was still trying to get free. "What is?"

 

"That." The blonde sat down next to them and started to inspect a staff shaped branch that Gon assumed Kurapika would use to walk with. "The body warmth. I'm kind of embarrassed that I didn't think of it first."

 

Gon pathetically reached for the blanket Kurapika used to carry the wood so he could cover Hisoka with that instead. "I don't understand."

 

The upperclassman smiled as he nudged the blanket closer to them. "Well to tell you the truth, I had accepted the fact that we were going to die in our sleep tonight."

 

"Wait, what?"

 

"But you groping Hisoka like this-"

 

"I wasn't groping him!"

 

"Made me realize that we can use each other for warmth." Kurapika picked up two sturdy pieces of wood that were each around the same length. He pressed them on each side of his injured ankle and then reached for the dental floss Gon found earlier. "That and the fire of course." Perhaps Gon making a fire wouldn't be such a bad idea after all.

 

Gon threw the cover over himself and Hisoka then buried his head under it. He exhaled, hoping his warmth breath would heat up Hisoka better and stay trapped under the blanket. "So you want us to… what exactly?" He spoke from under the wool, his lips pressed softly against Hisoka's cold chest.

 

"Gon…" Kurapika wrapped the dental floss around his leg and the splints multiple times. He used more than half of what was in the container before he was satisfied. Of course, this wasn't as good as a cast would be, and it certainly might not have even been done right but Kurapika was doing the best he could under the circumstances. "Why are you acting so dense? You know what I'm saying."

 

Gon sighed, burying his nose into Hisoka's chest. He was grateful to be under the covers and pressed against his teacher. It was so warm under here. "You're saying we should cuddle tonight to keep warm."

 

"I wouldn't have used the word cuddle." Kurapika pointed out. "And yes."

 

Once he felt as though there was enough heat trapped inside of the Hisoka cocoon, Gon wiggled his way out of there and jumped to his feet beside Kurapika. Of course, he immediately regretted this action because as soon as he was out and exposed to the cold, the chill of the night air slammed into his body and almost knocked the air out his lungs.

 

"S-Shit!" Gon swore and he rubbed his arms. "Was it this cold earlier?"

 

Kurapika nodded. "Yes. You must have forgotten since you were all tucked away with Hisoka over there."

 

Gon angrily blushed as he picked up an armful of wood and moved it a little further away from them. "Shut up." He mumbled. "And I didn't mean to. It just happened."

 

"It just happened. Like you tripped and fell comfortably on his chest?"

 

"No!" Gon said a little louder than intended. He was picking through the driest pieces of wood and setting them in a pile by the door. "Hisoka," He adjusted the pile slightly out of the wind. "Is very grabby."

 

"Umm…" Kurapika looked over to his friend. "Do you need help Gon?"

 

Gon shook his head. "No." He fussed with the wood a bit more. "I used to be in charge of the fire whenever me and Kite went fishing together."

 

"Yeah?" Kurapika looked over at the redhead whose entire body was covered by the blanket. Wasn't that how people covered up corpses? He shuddered. "How often was that?"

 

Gon looked over his shoulder to the blonde. "Just whenever Ging was gone. Kite would take me out into the woods to get my mind off things." Otherwise, Gon would sit at home and mourn the absence of his father.

 

Kurapika pulled his legs to his chest and picked up the matches, absent-mindedly looking them over in his hand. "Ging?"

 

"Ging. My dad."

 

"You call your dad by his first name?"

 

"Yeah." Gon looked at Kurapika with innocent curiosity, almost as if he was confused with Kurapika's inquiry. "What do you call your dad?"

 

The question was unforeseen as it left Gon's lips and floated through the night air. Kurapika pulled his legs tighter against him and glanced towards Hisoka. "Do you think he's okay?"

 

Gon followed Kurapika's gaze, then nodded. "He's okay. I think he's just tired."

 

It wasn't a surprise that Hisoka was so exhausted. For some reason still unknown to the two students, Hisoka had put his life on the line for them. Why? Sure he was their professor but his duties to look over them ended at the sliding glass doors of the university. He didn't have to do what he did. To foolishly hold them in his arms and keep them from knocking around inside the falling train. To continue to hold them against his chest as they lifted off the seats and slammed into the ceiling. To absorb most of the impact so that his body was almost completely broken while they came out practically unscathed. He didn't have to do any of that…

 

"He's such an idiot."

 

Gon tore his eyes away from this teacher and looked to Kurapika who was glaring at the floor. "Who is?"

 

"Who do you think?" Kurapika shot his glare to Gon instead. "Hisoka. What the hell was he thinking?"

 

Gon looked down at his hands. He was trying to understand why his companion was so heated.

 

"He could have died." Kurapika continued. "And how would that have helped anyone?" His tone was as icy as the evening air. "God, he wasn't even thinking. He was just doing whatever the hell he wanted like always."

 

Gon was silent as he listened to his friend talk. And as they sit there alone in the cold, he heard the memory of Kite's voice warning him of the wrath of frightened animals.

 

'Be careful, Gon. If you get too close, you'll frighten it. Creatures lash out when they're cornered. Be tactical.'

 

Kurapika was like that. A frightened animal wanting to lash out to make up for feeling trapped.

 

 

"Kurapika…" Gon touched his friend's cheek. "You're just afraid." The brunette pressed his forehead over Kurapika's and closed his eyes. His hand traveled from the blonde’s face to the back of his neck. "It's okay to be afraid."

 

Kurapika was motionless. Gon's forehead warmed his and he shuddered at the natural body heat that emanated from him.

 

"You can be afraid." Gon whispered, tilting his head so his lips were softly brushing over Kurapika's cheek. "I'll be afraid with you."

 

Kurapika shivered from the cold and closed his eyes. His heart ached, heavy with loathing for this day and ultimately, loathing for his life. He disliked how hard agony always insisted on tugging at him. Why did everything have to be so shitty?

 

Gon wrapped his arms around the upperclassman's shoulders and hugged him. He was sitting on his knees with his head was buried in the crook of Kurapika's neck. He was so warm. How was he still so warm?

 

Kurapika froze, but eventually allowed himself to melt into the embrace and hug Gon back.

 

He never wanted to let go of this feeling. He wanted to stay like this, in the arms of his companion forever. He knew that once Gon pulled away time would start again and the hurt would come back.

 

"Ugh…" Hisoka's soft moan broke them from their trance as he shifted under the blanket and knocked it off his face. His eyes were still closed and he frowned from the sudden cold air that bit his nose and cheeks. His fingers aimlessly rubbed the ground as if he was searching for something.

 

Gon pulled away from Kurapika and smiled. "He's looking for us."

 

Kurapika scoffed. "Why would you think that?"

 

Gon shrugged right before he took the matches that Kurapika had been holding. "I can just tell." He flicked the first match and frowned when it didn't light. Still, he tried again, not wanting to throw this one out so quickly. "You should do something before he freaks out."

 

Kurapika rolled his eyes to the ceiling. “Gon, I highly doubt he would-"

 

He was interrupted by a small frustrated growl coming from Hisoka.

 

"See?" Gon pointed the unlit match towards their professor. "Hurry up."

 

Kurapika sighed before he started crawling over to his unconscious teacher.

 

"After I start the fire I'll come lay down with you guys." Gon called over his shoulder. Though a proper fire would have to be looked out for, Gon did not have such luxury. He doubted the snowy forest would catch fire so the worse that will happen is that it would go out and they'd lose their warmth. But if they were all huddled under the blanket, they could bask in each other's warmth.

 

The idea of being back under those covers made Gon shudder. Being stuck in such a small heated place with his attractive teacher and equally attractive classmate was enough to make him blush all over again.

 

Kurapika crouched over Hisoka who was still lying on his back and flinched in surprise when he felt his teacher's wondering hand lightly brush his wrist. He tried not to blush as he laid down beside the redhead and crawled under the covers with him. Of course, making sure that his teacher's feet were still protected in the warmth of the bundle at the same time.

 

Since Hisoka was still shivering in his sleep, Kurapika decided to share his warmth. Plus, he was cold himself and could use a bit of cuddling.

 

Ugh… 'cuddling'? What was Gon turning him into?

 

Hisoka relaxed when he felt Kurapika's smaller body pressed against his own. The blonde rested his head on top of Hisoka's chest and wrapped his leg around one of Hisoka's legs. It didn't occur to him at first the Hisoka was completely naked, but when he realized it, his body heat up a few extra degrees just from the embarrassment. He was practically laying on top of his naked teacher and yet he found himself relaxing despite being in such a compromising position. It was warm under here. Warm and safe.

 

"There." Gon whispered to himself as he slapped his hands together. He basked in the warmth of the crackling fire and almost considered sleeping in front of it as opposed to sleeping with Kurapika and Hisoka. Though… the idea of sleeping by himself was a little bit unnerving…

 

He hopped to his feet, regretting getting up so fast since his head still ached a little from earlier, then went over to snatch up Hisoka's wet clothes. He put them in front of the fire, making sure to leave enough space so the clothes didn't ignite while they slept. He was hoping that the heat would help dry them faster. If Hisoka woke up tomorrow, he certainly didn't want him wearing damp clothes in this weather.

 

Nodding at all his hard work, Gon turned heel and bounced over to his companions.

 

Ahhh… it felt so good to be under the covers again. The little brunette was laying on the other side of Hisoka with his head also resting on his chest. But instead of wrapping his leg around one of Hisoka's like Kurapika had done, he just lazily threw it over Hisoka's middle.

 

The blanket was so comfortable... And after everything that happened, he could feel himself following after Hisoka into blissful sleep.

 

"Kurapika…" Gon spoke through a yawn, still relishing the wool that covered their heads and locked them in a cocoon of warmth.

 

"Hm." The blonde was already half asleep, his lips pressed to Hisoka's neck.

 

"Can you…" Gon rubbed his hand over Hisoka's chest as he searched to feel Kurapika's arm. "Can you hold my hand…?"

 

"Sure Gon…" Kurapika exhaled, the warm breath on the redhead's neck causing Hisoka to turn his head and sigh.

 

The two students rested their arms over their professor's torso and intertwined their fingers together. When Gon felt Kurapika's hand in his own, he snuggled closer to Hisoka and smiled.

 

Now he could go to sleep.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My favorite chapters are always Hisoka themed chapters but I actually really enjoyed writing this one. The affection between Gon and Kurapika made my heart warm and I thought it was important to allow them to have a moment together.
> 
> Until next time.


	3. Damaged

_Triad - A group or set of three connected people or things._

 

 

Ow!"

 

"Stop being such a baby, it doesn't hurt that bad." Illumi's dark hair was pulled into a loose ponytail and his eyes were narrowed and focused as he tended to his friend. His small childish hands moved carefully while he wrapped the bandages around Hisoka's slim torso.

 

"It hurts." Hisoka yelped when Illumi tightened the wraps. He was only 12 at the time, not as accustomed to such harsh and brutal injuries yet. "I think my ribs are cracked."

 

"They're broken." Illumi confirmed. "You saw the discoloration. It was like how mine were a few months ago, remember?" The 10-year-old was referring to the time his father kicked him in his side and broke his bones. It was a very painful experience but not Illumi's first. His parents were lost and diluted souls. They believed that the crueler they were to their children, the tougher their kids would become. Before Hisoka, Illumi never knew such things as tenderness. He was grateful (though he'd never say it aloud) for Hisoka's companionship during times like those. Now it was his turn to repay the favor. "How did you even get so damaged anyway?"

 

Hisoka cynically laughed. "I've always been damaged."

 

Illumi looked up only to flick Hisoka on the nose before he went back to wrapping. "Physically." He elaborated. He tightened the wraps a bit more and winced when he heard his friend hiss again. "Sorry. Try taking deep breaths."

 

"It hurts…" He repeated.

 

Illumi looked away. "What did you do?" He asked again, trying to distract Hisoka by talking.

 

Hisoka weakly smiled at the memory of his own mischief. "Ahh~ yes, well you see-"

 

"You stole something again." Illumi interrupted. He already knew that the redhead was going to try to lie to him and he wasn't in the mood to hear it. "I told you that if you're going to get caught, you have to run."

 

Hisoka bit his hand, inwardly cursing Illumi for wrapping him up while also being grateful for it. "I don't run."

 

"You should also stop doing that."

 

"Stop doing what?" Hisoka asked through clenched teeth.

 

"That." Illumi nodded towards Hisoka's horrible habit. "Biting your hand like that."

 

Hisoka responded by biting down again when Illumi started to tie up the wraps. "It helps." He groaned.

 

"Bringing pain upon yourself helps." Illumi repeated flatly.

 

Hisoka chuckled, his teeth sunken in his flesh as he talked. "It helps me take my mind off my ribs."

 

"You take your mind off of pain by inflicting more pain? It seems counterproductive." He finished tying the wraps, hoping they would prevent the redhead from bending over too much and damaging himself further.

 

"It'll pass soon." Hisoka pulled his hand from his mouth and looked down at his bandages.

 

_It'll pass soon._

 

"You wouldn't have to wait for anything to pass if you ran away when you got caught stealing." Illumi pointed out. "Or just don't get caught."

 

"I don't run," Hisoka repeated. "And I don't usually get caught. I was distracted today."

 

"Well then," The midnight-haired child crossed his arms. "I guess in exchange for your pride, you get broken ribs."

 

Hisoka shrugged. "There's a silver lining."

 

"Oh? A silver lining to you having broken ribs."

 

"Now," He adjusted himself so he was leaning against the stone alley wall. "Me and you are the same." He indicated towards Illumi's own ribs that were not fully healed. "We're both damaged."

 

Illumi scoffed but he leaned against the wall beside his friend anyway. "There is something seriously wrong with you…"

 

_It'll pass soon._

 

The night sky was clear and the stars twinkled mockingly above them.

 

"I know, flower…"

 

~.^

 

The first thing he felt was warmth. God, he was so warm. It was a feeling he never wanted to let go of. This wasn't like his usual mornings. On a typical day, Hisoka Morou would wake up in his king-sized bed halfway covered by his thin deep red silk sheets. The window would be open since he couldn't sleep with it closed, and the fan would blow on his face. As his alarm blared him out of bed, he’d shiver and groggily rub his hand over his bare chest before sitting up. But right now, it didn't feel like he was at home in his breezy bedroom. He felt as if he were buried in a cocoon.

 

Sweet scents drifted to his nose and he groaned in pure bliss. He must have died. Yes, he decided that this was death. He felt completely engulfed in a thick heavenly cloud and there was no other explanation for this kind of comfort other than death.

 

But then yesterday's events crawled back into his memory and Hisoka groaned again, this time in unhappiness. He remembered the crash and then he remembered the cold. Was that why he felt so warm? Did he lose circulation in his limbs? Did the icy waters cause him to get frostbite? A symptom of frostbite was nerve damage, wasn't it?

 

Hisoka slowly opened his eyes prepared to look up into the morning sky, but instead, he was looking at nothing. Everything was pitch black.

 

He heard a soft moan beside him and he realized then that the reason he couldn't see was because he was under a blanket. He could feel the steady breaths of his students on his skin and he smiled when he finally understood why he was so warm. Gon was on his left side with his leg and arm sprawled lazily over Hisoka's body and Kurapika was on his right, curled tightly against his side. He didn't know where they could have found the blanket but at this moment he didn't care.

 

He softly ran his fingers up Gon's arm and Gon wiggled a little bit from the touch. Then Hisoka realized something else. He was naked. When did that happen? His fingers moved from Gon's arm to the front of his shirt. Even through the cloth, he could feel Gon's abs. Hm? Gon had abs. How lovely~.

 

The horrible pinching in Hisoka’s side forced him from his playful thoughts. His injuries from the crash were dulled by sleep but were now slowly trying to sneak up on him. He shifted a little, unintentionally stirring Kurapika.

 

The blonde's face was resting in the crook of Hisoka's neck. When he sighed, his breath tickled the teacher's skin and made him shudder. Hisoka pressed his lips on Kurapika's forehead and closed his eyes. He was grateful for the mild distraction.

 

"H-isoka…" Kurapika sleepily mumbled.

 

For a moment the redhead thought that Kurapika was awake when he spoke, but the lack of movement told him that the blonde as merely dreaming of him. Hisoka mischievously smiled, because even through his pain his mind still was on a very perverse track of curiosity. What was Kurapika possibly dreaming about? A wet dream starring his hot professor perhaps?

 

"Hisoka…" Kurapika whined, his arm stretched over Hisoka's bare chest and his face was flushed. Hisoka closed his eyes. Why did his students have to be so precious? They were making things so hard… quite literally.

 

Hisoka let out a disappointed sigh as he carefully maneuvered his way out their arms. He felt an increasingly painful pinch in his sides as he pulled himself out from under their cocoon. As he stood up to stretch, the freezing air struck his bare skin and he shivered. At the same time, all his pain slammed into him with the force of a truck. He doubled over and held his sides. His ribs made light crackling noises as he dropped to his knees and bit into his palm. A white light flashed in front of his eyes as the ringing in his head went from a dull sound to an inhuman wail of agony. He groaned again, biting down so hard on his palm that he opened up yesterday’s wound.

 

A cold breeze drifted inside and licked his trembling skin. He looked down at his shaking bloodied hand and his vision doubled. He was shaking so hard that his fingers banged together.

 

_Breathe. It'll pass soon._

 

_It'll pass soon._

 

Lies. It never passed soon. Agony pooled in the base of his stomach and stretched to his toes and fingertips.

 

_Breathe. It'll pass soon._

 

Hisoka slammed his eyes shut and bit his hand again, his blood dribbled down his chin.

 

_It'll pass soon._

 

Harrowing memories crawled their way from the depths of his mind and spilled out into the room in a wave of anguish and shadows.

 

The memory of his once childish voice echoed around him.

 

_'It hurts…'_

 

Hisoka shook his head to force away the unwelcomed noise. He regretted getting up from under the blankets. He should have stayed under there wrapped in the arms of Gon and Kurapika.

 

His breathing was shaky, more unsteady than his naked, unprotected body. The blood from his hand dripped down his forearm but still he did not remove his teeth from his skin.

 

 _'Try taking deep breaths.'_ Illumi's voice gently guided him.

 

Hisoka obeyed, taking slow shuddering breaths against his hand. He was scraping up every ounce of willpower he had to force himself back up.

 

Eventually, he stood to his feet and stumbled against the train wall. It hurt to breathe and still he took another deep breath. He covered his face with his hand then dropped it weakly to his side. His golden eyes scanned around for his clothes. Hopefully, they weren't torn up somewhere. He didn't remember taking them off, let alone remember how messed up they were.

 

His gaze stopped over his laid out clothes right next to a pile of burnt wood. They were covered in a light layer of ashes. He reached down to touch them, feeling extremely grateful that they were dry. He gave the credit to the sun as well as whatever fire his students tried to make last night.

 

Not far from his clothes were the supplies they found while he was asleep. Pain medicine, food, various other things… It was kind of impressive. Even after their traumatic ordeal they still had the sense of mind to find shelter, start a fire, get him out his clothes, and find supplies. He felt proud of them. They had done so much while he was passed out.

 

Hisoka looked over to Gon and Kurapika who were now cuddling each other in their sleep. Kurapika's soft blonde hair kissed his delicate eyelids and Gon's slightly puckered lips were parted as his sighed and snuggled closer to his companion.

 

He didn't look forward to waking them up since he knew that they had such an exhausting day yesterday, but if they were going to get moving, they had to do it while the sun was still up.

 

Hisoka picked up his clothes, groaning from having to bend down.

 

"Hisoka…?"

 

He looked over his shoulder. His noises of anguish must have roused the brunette. Gon was slowly sitting up and lazily rubbing his tired eyes.

 

"Are you okay?" Gon's question was asked through a yawn and a slight wince afterward. He almost forgot about the pain on the side of his skull. "Damn it…"

 

Hisoka raised a brow. "Are you okay?" He mirrored back the question.

 

Gon shrugged before yawning a second time as he stood to his unsteady feet. He made sure to cover Kurapika back up so his friend could sleep peacefully. "I might have hit my head yesterday. It still kinda hurts."

 

"Have you taken any of the pain medicine you two found?"

 

"Oh, you saw our supplies?" Gon smiled. He was a little bit proud that Hisoka noticed the stuff they discovered. "We found them in Kite's things." He paused for a second before talking again. "Kite wasn't in here when we got to the engine. He was able to jump out before the crash."

 

Hisoka nodded. "He's resourceful." Though Hisoka wasn't really concerned with Kite. His mind was only filled with worries for Kurapika and Gon. He wasn't even sure how injured they were yet. "What else hurts?"

 

"Huh? Oh, you mean other than my head?"

 

Hisoka nodded again.

 

"Mmm…" Gon's eyes rolled to the ceiling. "Just my head mainly. Kurapika hurt his ankle though. He can't walk on it. He says it's not broken but I don’t believe him. What about you?" Gon looked over Hisoka's horribly bruised back and sides. "I thought I heard you moaning when I woke up."

 

"How bad is his ankle? And your head. Was it bleeding?" Hisoka asked, ignoring Gon's inquiry about his own pain.

 

"He can limp on it. Kind of…" Gon strolled over to Hisoka and stood beside him. "And I don't think I was bleeding, but I think your head was though." He tilted his head to better look at Hisoka's injury, but it was hard to tell if there was much dried blood in his hair since his professor had such bright red locks.

 

"Come here." Hisoka grabbed Gon's arm and pulled the freshman towards him.

 

"But Hisoka, you're-" He was interrupted when his face was smushed against Hisoka's bare chest. His cheeks heated up as he squirmed against his naked teacher. His lips were pressed on Hisoka's skin while he talked. "Hisoka-"

 

"Your head is a bit swollen." Hisoka said softly as he gently combed his fingers through Gon's dark hair. "Right here." His thumb brushed over a sensitive part of Gon's head, making the little brunette whimper in pain.

 

"Hisoka…" He whined, pressing his face closer to his teacher's chest. "Stop it… it hurts."

 

Hisoka's mind was filled with memories of his childhood again.

 

_'It hurts…'_

 

"Try taking deep breaths…" Hisoka gently encouraged. He felt Gon's warm breath on his skin as he obeyed.

 

"I don't think that helped." Gon mumbled, lips still smushed on his teacher's flesh.

 

Hisoka laughed and then he winced as electric shocks of pain shot from his three most sensitive areas, his ribs, his spine, and his skull. They traveled throughout his body like Ping-Pong balls, bringing agony to every part of him they touched.

 

"Hisoka?" Gon felt his teacher tense up, unaware of the blinding hot pain that the redhead was silently experiencing. "Are you feeling okay? Maybe you should lay down." He pulled away from Hisoka's hold so he could try to guide him back down to the blanket that Kurapika was still under. But before he could do so, Hisoka was already moving away from him.

 

"If your head is still swollen after a night's rest, you could have a concussion." Hisoka started looking through everything they found last night.

 

"Concussion?" Gon touched the back of his skull. "Wouldn't that mean I wouldn't have woken up then? I heard you shouldn't sleep on a concussion or you'd slip in a coma." Plus, if anyone would have a concussion, it would be Hisoka.

 

"That's a myth," Hisoka stated. "You can still sleep with a concussion. It's encouraged actually."

 

Gon said nothing as he continued to look at Hisoka's bruised back.

 

"I'm fine." Hisoka answered as if reading Gon's private thoughts. "You don't have to worry about me."

 

"How did you-"

 

"You're not hard to read, Gon."

 

Gon frowned. "Well." He crossed his arms. "You saved my life. Now you're walking around covered in big messed up bruises. I can worry about you if I want."

 

Hisoka ignored Gon as he opened the bottle of pills and inspected them. The number of pills almost made him curse.

 

Four. They only had four pain pills. To say it was disappointing could only brush against how he was feeling at the moment. He was hoping that the bottle would at least be halfway filled. Then he'd have something to take the edge off the stabbing in his back and sides.

 

Gon had a pretty bad head injury and Kurapika had a sprained, or broken ankle. They were all in pain, Hisoka admittedly in far more pain than the others. It would have been nice if they were lucky enough to land more than four pain pills.

 

Hisoka exhaled as he forced his body to a standing position. His clothes were loosely held in his hands and the bottle of pills were on the floor by his feet.

 

Gon was still rambling. "Also, I'm not so sure it's a good idea for you to keep moving around like this. Don't you want to rest more? I mean, it's not like we have to be any-"

 

"Here." Hisoka silenced the brunette by throwing his coat over Gon's head. Then he started slipping his clothes on. "Put that on." Hisoka bit the inside of his cheek as he stepped into his pants.

 

"Your jacket?" Gon pulled the thing off his head and stared down at it. It was really warm…but, "What about you?"

 

"I'm fine." Hisoka lied as he put on his shirt. His back was turned so his student couldn't see the way he clenched his jaw in agony. His chest burned, and his vision was becoming a little blurry. Every second he stood felt like another second closer to death.

 

"Are you sure…" Gon was holding the warm coat close to his chest, willing to give it up the second Hisoka wanted it.

 

"I'm sure." Came Hisoka's breathy reply as he buttoned his shirt. "Put it on before you freeze to death."

 

As Gon was slipping on the jacket, his attention was diverted by a soft whimper from Kurapika. "Kurapika?" He moved to his friend's side, almost tripping over his own feet from his worry. He dropped to his knees and leaned over the blonde.

 

"Mm, Gon…" Kurapika's eyes were still closed but he was frowning. "Why are you so loud…?"

 

"I heard you whine, are you okay?"

 

"I don't whine…"

 

"Is it your ankle?"

 

"I was sleeping." Kurapika mumbled next, shifting so he was laying on his stomach. "Don't you know there are easier ways to wake someone up?" He yawned.

 

"I'm sorry. I wasn't trying to." Gon apologized. "I thought you were already waking up."

 

Kurapika stretched his arms forward, trembling a little from the cold. "It's okay. I should be getting up anyway…" His gaze moved from Gon to Hisoka. His teacher was pouring a couple of pills into his hand. "Hey Hisoka. You're up. How are you feeling?"

 

Hisoka wasn't looking at Kurapika when he answered, "Sit up so you can take these."

 

Kurapika obeyed, only because he was feeling the pain from his twisted ankle come back. "How many pills were left?" He asked. "We never got around to checking last night. We were both too exhausted."

 

Hisoka looked at the two pills in his hand then the two left in the bottle before he snapped the lid back on. "Six." He lied. "I already took two so that leaves two for each of you."

 

"You can just give me half of a pill and let Kurapika take his and half of mine." Gon offered. "I just have a headache. It's not really that bad anyway." Gon looked at Kurapika's swollen ankle, able to see that it had gotten worse even through the covered blanket.

 

"Thank you, Gon." Kurapika's voice was distant as he watched Hisoka. Though Hisoka was standing silently in front of them as though he were completely fine, Kurapika couldn't help but think of his injuries. How was Hisoka even standing at all? He had to have gotten hurt. Kurapika and Gon both got hurt and they didn't even take as much damage as Hisoka. "But maybe we should give ours to Hisoka."

 

Hisoka raised a brow.

 

"I mean; you were pretty bruised up yesterday." The blonde guiltily added. He saw the bruises on Hisoka last night and it made him feel like shit. If Hisoka hadn't protected them, maybe he could have used his strength to hold onto something while the train crashed. But then he and Gon would have been the ones who slammed into the roof of the boxcar. Their bodies weren't as sturdy as Hisoka's. Who knows what would have happened to them then.

 

"Bruised up? Ah, right. You saw me naked." Hisoka thought aloud, breaking a pill in half before handing it to Gon. "I almost forgot about that."

 

"What? No." Kurapika was blushing. "I-I mean yes, but that's not the point."

 

"You didn't just see me. You were cuddling me." He handed Kurapika the pills.

 

"Cuddling? Jeez, what's with you guys and using that word? We’re adults." Kurapika looked at the pill and a half in his palm then back to Hisoka. His face was still red. "We were just staying warm. I didn't plan to spend the night sleeping beside my naked teacher."

 

"I suppose not." Hisoka leaned against the wall and put his hands in his pants pockets. He winced when his bruised back made contact with the metal structure.

 

Kurapika noticed this and sat up straighter. "Hey, are you okay?"

 

Hisoka diverted the question, turning his attention to the brunette who was looking solemnly at his half a pill. "Gon, why aren't you taking your pain medicine?"

 

Gon's frown deepened. "It's so big…" And he had no water to take it with. He was convinced he’d choke to death.

 

Kurapika smiled. "It's not even a full pill. Imagine how I feel. Or Hisoka. He took two of them earlier."

 

"Ugh…" Gon laid on his back and covered his face with his arm. "How did you even swallow them?" He asked his teacher.

 

Hisoka shrugged, immediately feeling a stabbing sensation in his back when he did so.

 

"Don't be a baby. Look." Kurapika popped his meds in his mouth and swallowed with an audible 'gulp'. "See?" He coughed a little. Gon was right. It would have been much easier to do that with water. Kurapika felt like the pills were stuck somewhere in his esophagus.

 

Gon sighed, eyes still closed and frown still apparent. "No, I didn't see but I can _hear_ and it sounds like you're wishing you had some water."

 

Hisoka chuckled and the sound was followed by a small smile from Kurapika. "Okay, Gon." The blonde said. "You can just suffer while Hisoka and I rest in our medicated bliss."

 

"Fiiine." Gon sighed. He sat up and took the stupid half a pill, practically choking on it as it went down.

 

"It's not that bad." Kurapika pulled the blanket off himself and used his walking stick to struggle to his feet. "Ah, shit." He mumbled. His ankle looked terrible. Definitely more swollen than yesterday. Perhaps he shouldn't have walked on it so much last night when he was looking for firewood. But in his defense, if he didn't then he would have never found his handy walking stick.

 

"Kurapika…" Gon crawled over to his companion and touched his ankle. "It looks really bad."

 

Kurapika hissed from Gon's fingers and shooed him away. "Thanks, Gon. And don't touch." He couldn't wait for the meds to kick in. Not that he could focus on his ankle right now anyway. Their safety was the most important thing. That and getting the fuck off this mountain before they died. "How far away are we from the city?"

 

"Well…" Gon's eyes rolled to the ceiling in thought. "Technically we're a few miles closer to the school than the city. But heading towards the school means we'd have to climb up the mountain instead of climb down. That would suck. Especially since your ankle is all messed up. Not to mention Hisoka…" He and Kite used to go hiking all the time. He remembered how difficult it was scaling up a mountain with a perfectly intact body. Doing so as injured as they were certainly did not sound ideal… "Plus it's colder going up. It'll be warmer the further down we are." As if on cue, a gust of wind blew inside the engine and Gon pulled Hisoka's jacket tighter against him.

 

Kurapika shivered. "So I guess we head down…"

 

Hisoka picked up the blanket that was tossed on the floor and wrapped it around Kurapika. They were going to freeze to death if they didn't start heading to warmer temperatures soon. "Why didn't you two bring jackets yesterday?"

 

Kurapika sighed, happy for the sudden warmth Hisoka was giving him. Though he did feel very guilty about the fact that he and Gon were protected from the winds while Hisoka was not. If they had brought their own jackets to school, they could have been wearing those and Hisoka could still be wearing his. "It wasn't snowing in the city…" He shamefully mumbled. But still, he should have thought to bring a jacket anyway. The school was on a mountain and it was usually always cold.

 

"Elevation." Gon called over his shoulder, purposely showing off his nature knowledge.

 

"Thanks, Gon." Kurapika rolled his eyes. He seemed to be saying that a lot today.

 

"No problem." Gon didn't catch the sarcasm as he put all their things in the deep pockets of Hisoka's coat. The painkillers were with Hisoka, which meant that Gon had the little notepad, dental floss, a pack of matches, the bag of half eaten beef jerky (paired with little bite-sized blocks of cheese), a container almost completely filled with almonds, and a packet of gum. Most the stuff fit in the pockets with ease but the rolled bag of jerky and cheese along with the container of almonds took up most the space. They stuck out the tops of the pockets but didn't fall out. "Okay. I'm ready."

 

Kurapika took a tentative step towards his younger companion and sucked in a sharp breath when he put a bit of his weight on his ankle. The blanket fell from his shoulders and landed at his feet.

 

Gon picked it up and wrapped it back around the blonde's shoulders. "Should you be walking? I mean…won't that make it worse?"

 

Kurapika leaned on his walking stick and took a shuddering breath. "I don't have a choice. It's fine. I can deal with a little pain." He tried taking another step, this time feeling his pain shoot up from his ankle and travel up his leg. "Damn it!" He almost fell but used his stick to keep himself steady.

 

Gon looked at Kurapika and nervously bit his lip. He was about to suggest that they maybe try to leave tomorrow and hope that Kurapika's ankle healed a little overnight but before he could suggest anything, Hisoka shifted from his spot against the wall. Quietly, the redhead walked over to Kurapika and picked him up, bridal style. "Come on, Gon" He said. As he held Kurapika in his arms he could feel the pressure over his broken ribs.

 

"Hey!" Kurapika wasn't very happy about being carried and he struggled against Hisoka's chest. He was unaware that his struggling was only further hurting Hisoka, who was already in so much pain that he felt like he was nearing death. "Hisoka I can walk. Thank you for trying to help but please let me go." He pushed his hands against Hisoka's chest and it made Hisoka feel as though someone knocked the air out of him. He lungs burned and he bit the inside of his cheek.

 

_It'll pass soon._

 

^.~

 

"That hurts." Hisoka yanked his arm away and stumbled backward into the glass table. His tongue was numb, and his young voice slurred with his words. The little redhead gripped the edge of the table to keep himself standing upright. He could taste the alcohol that still stuck to the outside of his trembling lips. He was seven.

 

The silhouette of a man pointed a half empty bottle of liquor forward. His face was glazed in a drunken fog. "I-I'm not drunk." He garbled, defending himself against a nonexistent accusation. "Here. _Here_. Ha-Have s'more." He clumsily shook the bottle towards Hisoka.

 

Hisoka shook his head, already sick of the first few gulps the man had forced down his throat. "No."

 

The drunken man frowned and awkwardly grabbed a fistful of Hisoka's bright red hair. "How ungrateful." His breath was hot and potent as he spoke in the redheaded child's face. "This is my tha-hic-thanks f-for taking you in?"

 

Hisoka tried to pull free but was no match for the strength of an adult.

 

"Trying to run away?" The man took another chug of his drink and the dark alcohol dribbled out the corners of his mouth. "Coward!" He spat out the word like it was a bitter taste on his tongue. "Only cowards run! I'll-I’ll teach you what happens to cowards who run!" He slammed the head of the glass bottle against Hisoka's teeth, prying open his mouth with the curve of his large dirty finger. Blood and warm whiskey mixed together and Hisoka choked down the revolting taste.

 

The redhead guzzled down the bitter liquid and it leaked out the sides of his mouth just as it had done when the older man drank some before him. He couldn't move and his throat burned. It hurt so much. His mouth blistered from the hard liquor and his chest tightened. He felt like he couldn't breathe.

 

The man let go of Hisoka's hair and threw him against the table. He held his bottle close to his chest and sighed. "That's enough." He told the boy. "Save some for me…"

 

Hisoka slammed into the table then collapsed on the ground, woozy and dazed. He moaned and covered his face with his hand. His body shook as he took deep painful breaths.

 

The old drunk tenderly rubbed Hisoka's back. "It'll pass soon." He hiccupped. "Breathe. It'll pass soon."

 

Hisoka's eyes stung as he dragged his hand down from his eyes to his mouth.

 

It'll pass soon.

 

He bit down on his palm, soaking in his new pain as he tried to ignore his old.

 

It'll pass soon.

 

His teeth dug deeper into his flesh, mutilating his skin. His blood coated his tongue and he swallowed. It hurt so much.

 

_It'll pass soon…_

 

^.~

 

"Kurapika…" Hisoka's voice was strained as Kurapika continued to struggle against his broken ribs. He wanted to double over in pain but since he was holding the injured blonde in his arms, he opted to just bite down on his bottom lip. "Stop."

 

Kurapika froze, immediately mistaking the redhead's tone for one of anger. He felt guilty for making Hisoka upset, mainly because he was already feeling guilty that Hisoka had done so much for them. "I'm sorry." He mumbled as he settled down. "But I just don't want you carrying me. Aren't you sore from the crash?"

 

"Walking on your ankle will make it worse." Hisoka breathed out, grateful that Kurapika stopped moving.

 

"He's right, Kurapika." Gon said from the doorway. He was looking up at the sky with his hand shielding his eyes from the sun. They were lucky the storm stopped sometime last night. The brunette jumped from the train and landed softly in the deep snow. He looked down at his feet and frowned. The snow was a few inches above his ankles and he could already feel it melting through his shoes. "Plus if you walk in this," He indicated towards the heavily snowed ground. "You're bound to slow us down."

 

"Oh…" Kurapika's eyes widened when Hisoka carried him out the engine next. "Ah, shit. That's deeper than I thought it'd be." He looked over to Gon then to Hisoka. "Your feet will freeze." He was beginning to feel even more guilty about being carried.

 

"It's fine. I'm wearing boots." Gon quickly answered. Not snow boots though. Black hiking boots, green jeans, and a black t-shirt. That along with the coat Hisoka generously gave to him was keeping him fairly warm. But if he didn't have the coat, he would probably be shivering right about now. "It's probably good you're not walking Kurapika. Your shoes don't look like they'd protect your feet very well." Kurapika was wearing dress shoes that matched his dark designer jeans and white polo shirt. Though his now dirty outfit was almost unseen since he was wrapped tightly in the wool blanket they all slept under last night.

 

Gon's eyes traveled from his classmate, towards his teacher. Hisoka looked so different now. Their once polished and graceful teacher no longer looked neat and orderly. His expensive clothes were tattered with ashes from the fire and dirty with the murky ice water he swam in the night before. His skin was bruised, and his hair was ruffled and unkempt. Yet he stood without any signs of faltering and although he was being abused by the cold, he acted as if being unprotected from the winds was unnoticeable. Yet, Gon could see something in Hisoka's eyes that revealed the opposite of how he was acting. Something cold and miserable in those golden orbs that screamed, _'I'm_ _not_ _okay_.'

 

Gon frowned. "Hisoka-"

 

"Come on, Gon." Hisoka held Kurapika tightly against his chest as he calmly trudged through the shimmering snow. The cold was biting his feet as it soaked through his shoes. He could feel Kurapika's hand tighten on the front of his shirt and it gave him a strange sense of satisfaction knowing that his students were faring better than he was.

 

He walked on, amusingly but silently enjoying Kurapika's consistent grumbles of displeasure. _'I don't see why I can't walk.', 'It's not very fair that you have to carry me.', 'Aren't you cold? How about you take the blanket. I don't need it, honest.', 'Are you even listening to me?'_ That kind of thing. It was cute how the blonde fretted over his well-being and it helped Hisoka take his mind off the burning in his sides. Though he didn't mind carrying Kurapika, he would be lying if he said it was easy. The further they walked the more pain he was in. Every time he took a breath, he thought his lungs were bleeding and every time he coughed, his headache exploded into fireworks of agony.

 

"You've been holding me for a long time." Kurapika wiggled a little bit in Hisoka's grasp but then settled down before he upset the redhead like he had done earlier. "How are your arms still okay?"

 

Hisoka shrugged, or at least did his best shrug with his arms full and his ribs broken.

 

"How many hours has it been?"

 

"It's past noon." Gon answered the upperclassman. "So a while." He eyed Hisoka before looking straight ahead again. "I used to think Kite was the strongest person I knew." He thought aloud. Then he looked up at the sky and frowned. He could see a massive wave of clouds up ahead which meant it would storm tonight. "Maybe I could climb a tree. You know, to see if we're going the right way?"

 

Kurapika frowned. He didn't like the idea of Gon climbing one of the large snow covered trees. "We're just going downhill, aren't we? There shouldn't be any need for you to put yourself in danger."

 

"Well…" Gon shifted his weight from one foot to the other. "Yeah but… what if we're heading towards a cliff? Or what if there's a house or cabin or something nearby? Maybe I can spot someone's fire and we could get help."

 

"I guess…" Kurapika cautiously agreed.

 

"I'll be okay." Gon said over his shoulder, already scaling the tree he was eyeing. "I do this kind of thing all the time." Which was true. Gon was quite the little forest nymph.

 

Hisoka carefully put Kurapika down on a fallen tree branch. "Stay." He ordered as he moved to stand below Gon in case the brunette lost his footing. He thought it was a good idea to look for help, but he couldn't help but worry just as Kurapika was. Which was why he positioned himself to catch Gon should he fall. Though in retrospect, it probably wasn't a good idea. Even as Hisoka stood there unmoving, he was getting very lightheaded. The day's journey took the breath out of him. His body screamed for him to lay down and rest, while his mind screamed even louder that he needed to keep going or else they would all die.

 

"Don't worry, I'll sit still like a good little boy." Kurapika responded sarcastically after he was set down on the random branch. "Be careful up there, Gon!" He added, this time ditching the sarcasm for worry.

 

"I'll be careful. Don't worry about me," Gon answered to Kurapika, halfway to his mark. He worked his way up the skinny, yet sturdy, branches until he made it to the top. He breathed in the crisp cold air and took the opportunity to see if he could make out any recognizable landmarks or oddly placed homes.

 

Unfortunately, all he could see besides a canvas of tree tops were the mountains and the broken bridge far in the distance. He hadn't realized how far they'd traveled until now. They were many miles away from the crashed train sight, now deep within the snowy forest.

 

As beautiful as this postcard scenery was, Gon sighed. There was no smoke or anything to indicate houses with fires or any tall buildings peaking up behind the trees. Just their luck. He let out a second disappointed sigh as he climbed back down.

 

Hisoka leaned against the tree and closed his eyes. He could feel the aching in his back getting worse. He imagined if he could see the damage done it would've looked pretty bad. And he was right. Under his shirt there were colorful purple and black bruises covering him from the bottom of his neck, stretching over his shoulder blades and reaching down the small of his back. He looked utterly maimed and he felt even more so.

 

When Gon plopped in the snow beside him, Hisoka opened his eyes and raised a brow in inquiry.

 

"Nothing." Gon shrugged. "I guess we'll just keep walking until we find something…" He tried to appear unfazed by his lack of findings, but it made him want to cry from frustration. He was disappointed in himself, almost like he was to blame for not finding anything.

 

Hisoka gently grabbed Gon's chin and tilted it upwards. "It's alright Gon." He sympathetically brushed his thumb over Gon's lips. "It was still a good idea to check."

 

Gon resisted the urge to lick his lips were Hisoka touched him. His face heat up and he turned away. "Um… thanks." His lips tingled while he spoke. "I just wish I would've found something I guess. It's not a big deal..."

 

Hisoka shrugged and pushed himself off the tree. He felt his bones aching from such a simple action. "Next time." As he walked back to Kurapika, he ran his hand through Gon's dark hair and nudged him forward.

 

Kurapika was still sitting on the tree branch fretting with his splint. "See anything?" He asked without looking up.

 

Gon bent down next to Kurapika and touched his hand. "No. And stop messing with that." He softly ordered. "If you keep touching it, it could get worse."

 

Kurapika smiled. "Aren't I the older one?"

 

"Well." Gon wrapped Kurapika tighter in the wool blanket as he spoke. "You're also more injured."

 

"I have to disagree…" Kurapika looked over to Hisoka whose fists were clenched, and eyes were closed. "Hisoka." He called the name softly as if he was afraid that if he spoke too loudly he would injure his teacher further. "I'm going to walk now, okay?"

 

Hisoka was silent at first and for a moment, Kurapika thought that the redhead must not have heard him. But then Hisoka slowly bent down and placed his hand on the back of Kurapika's neck. He dragged the smaller male closer to him and rested his forehead against Kurapika's with his eyes closed. Hisoka's breathing was so steady and calming and Kurapika surprised himself by relaxing under the unexpected affection. Just as the blonde felt himself calming down, Hisoka opened his eyes and pulled away.

 

He kissed Kurapika on his forehead before picking him up and carrying him again.

 

As they walked, the redhead hummed a nameless tune. It was a sound that was deep and low, and it warmed their insides like a gentle fire.

 

^.~

 

Hisoka's chest tightened. He could taste it. He could taste the blood. Taste the alcohol. He panted in desire and his eyes darted from the doorway, then to the walls. He was in an old abandoned building scheduled for demolition next month. No one wanted to buy it. Probably because it was filled with homeless addicts like Hisoka.

 

His skin was crawling, and his stomach started to ache. The pain was becoming unbearable. He winced, hungrily craving the taste of alcohol. He brought his hands to his numb lips and sighed. He needed a drink. That would fix the pain. That will fix everything.

 

He was addicted…

 

But that's okay.

 

Everyone is addicted to something.

 

"Hisoka…?" A woman's voice spoke up from beside him and for a moment he was slightly confused. He shifted his body to look over his shoulder.

 

"Machi." Machi 'The Girl with the Needles'. She was addicted too. But to something else entirely.

 

Hisoka reached over the stained, tattered cot they shared and grabbed the clear bottle of vodka on the floor. He drank it as if it were water, relishing the horrible nauseating burn in his throat.

 

Where was he again? Ah~ right. Some shitty abandoned building downtown.

 

He tried to look at the girl next to him, but his eyes were unfocused. He was still riding out the drunk feeling from last night. He leaned back and gripped the neck of his beloved bottle.

 

"Jesus, Hisoka. Straight vodka? It’s too early for that shit." Machi was leaning against the wall with her legs thrown over his resting body. She reached down to the blackened floor and pulled up her needle and lace.

 

Hisoka scoffed as he twirled his finger in the air. His world was spinning, and his eyes were trying to keep up. "Are you in a place to scold me?" He slurred.

 

She shrugged right before the needle pierced her skin and her drugs filled her system. She exhaled in sweet bliss.

 

"I'm addicted." She cooed, dropping the needle to run her hands through Hisoka's hair. He lay still, unresponsive to her touches. "Everyone's addicted to something." She whispered.

 

^.~

 

Hisoka almost stumbled as the wind knocked him forward but Gon grabbed his arm to steady him. His mind was foggy and unclear. For a moment he had completely forgotten where he even was.

 

"Hisoka." Kurapika's voice was filled with concern. "Are you okay?" He touched Hisoka's face and frowned. Hisoka was really warm. "You might be coming down with something…"

 

Hisoka squinted through the darkness of the trees, trying to focus on the scenery in front of him.

 

Who are you? He wanted to ask, but he had no voice.

 

"Hisoka." Kurapika's eyes narrowed in concern. "How badly were you hurt yesterday?" Their teacher had never disclosed with them his injuries and now Kurapika feared that his lack of rest and constant overexertion was catching up to him.

 

Hisoka shook his head, unsure if that was even the right response to the question.

 

_It'll pass soon._

 

Hisoka shut his eyes and bit the inside of his cheek.

 

_It'll pass soon._

 

Kurapika tentatively put his free hand on Hisoka's other cheek. He made Hisoka look at him, worried for the health of the man who saved his life. "Hisoka."

 

Hisoka's mind slowly cleared and his fogginess was beginning to dissipate. "I'm okay." He mumbled.

 

Kurapika didn't believe him. "We should rest."

 

"I know."

 

"I don't think you're okay."

 

"I know." He repeated.

 

_It'll pass soon._

 

Gon lightly nudged the two and nodded ahead. "Look." He spotted a small den tucked away behind three large trees. The trunks were thick and covered most the cave's entrance, so he almost didn't see it at first. If not for Kurapika talking to Hisoka long enough for Gon to take in their surroundings, they might have missed it.

 

Kurapika followed Gon's gaze and sighed a breath of relief. "Good job Gon." At least now Hisoka wouldn't have an excuse for not resting. "Do you think there are any animals in it?"

 

Gon was already making his way over there when he answered. "I don't think so." He pointed to the snow. "It hasn't snowed since last night and there aren't any tracks. I'm sure the animals might have moved lower down the mountain where the weather is a little better."

 

When they reached the inside of the den, Hisoka decided it would be okay to put Kurapika down now. He sat at the far end of the little space and leaned against the wall. He felt like a dying animal. The cold air bit his unprotected body and he shivered, no longer having Kurapika's body heat to keep him warm.

 

Gon watched his teacher shiver in guilt, looking down at the coat Hisoka gave him. They needed firewood. A fire would keep away animals and it would warm up Hisoka.

 

Right before Gon could leave to go gather some, he was stopped by Kurapika's hand on his wrist.

 

"Gon." Kurapika dragged the underclassmen down lower so that he could whisper in his ear.

 

"Huh?" The brunette curiously bent down so that Kurapika's lips were closer to him.

 

"Hisoka really can't keep carrying me around like this." Kurapika's eyes flicked over to the resting redhead then back at his companion. "But I obviously can't walk right now. At least not without making things worse." Though if he had to choose between walking on his injured ankle or letting Hisoka carry him around, he'd pick walking on his ankle. "I think we should stay here for a few days. At least until my ankle is healed enough for me to do things on my own."

 

Gon nodded, completely agreeing with that idea. Honestly, he was thinking the same thing. As much as he knew Hisoka didn't mind carrying Kurapika, it would just take a toll on the redhead's healing process. If Hisoka kept overexerting his body like this, he'd kill himself. "I can't believe we're still alive…" Gon suddenly thought aloud.

 

Kurapika was silent. He couldn't believe it either. But he knew who to thank for it. Hisoka had done more for them in 2 days than most people do for each other in a lifetime. He felt like shit for having to be protected but at the same time, he felt an unfamiliar warmth from his professor. He wanted more than anything to repay Hisoka for all he'd done for them. His teacher, who he once thought was inappropriate and irresponsible, was the sole reason for their survival.

 

Kurapika decided that while they were waiting for their bodies to heal, they would take care of Hisoka.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: My friend told me that Author's Notes were "So 2006". I responded by writing another author's note. Haha.  
> Sorry for taking so long to update~! But I made this chapter longer than the others as a way to make it up to you!
> 
> Ahh~ Hisoka. My love. Forgive me for giving you my nasty hand biting and drinking habits. But I must, as I like to eloquently put it, fuck you up.
> 
> Next chapter will be fun for me since I have a thing with writing sexy scenes.
> 
> Until next time!


	4. Warm

_Triad - A group or set of three connected people or things._

 

 

 

"Why isn't Ging ever here?" Gon sat up on the couch and put his cup of chocolate milk down on the coffee table. He shivered a bit when the night air from the open front door brushed against his exposed arms. The small child was wearing a dinosaur shirt and red shorts.

 

"Hello, Gon." Kite closed the door behind him then proceeded to hang his coat in the closet. "Nice to see you too."

 

"Oh." Gon jumped to his feet. "Sorry." He quickly hopped over to the Kite and gave him a hug. For a 9-year-old, he was quite forceful in his hugs. He almost knocked the white-haired adult over. "Hi, Kite." He buried his nose in Kite's sweater, mainly to steal some of his warmth.

 

Kite gently pulled away from the clingy child, physically reminding Gon that he did not like to be touched.

 

Gon didn't mind or care, though. He always hugged Kite hello even though he knew the man disliked it. He would pretend that he forgot but in actuality he didn’t. Gon was a simple child. When he wanted something, he thought that meant he should have it. Though he never had any desire for material things, what he did want was much more imposing. Gon craved touch. To be touched and to receive touch. The gentle feeling of someone's embrace was addicting. It calmed him when he was feeling unnerved and for a kid who was alone for most of his life, he was unnerved a lot. "Sorry." He said again.

 

Kite lightly pushed Gon's forehead as he walked into the living room. He knew that Gon didn't mean his apology, but he forgave him anyway. "Come and sit. What were you asking me about Ging? Did he call you?" It wasn't like Gon to speak of his father. At least, to speak of him completely unprompted. He was usually very easy going for a kid, never questioning anything that came to Ging.

 

Gon's eyes brightened. "Oh!" He beat Kite to the couch and jumped on it in a loud 'plop'. The older male paid no mind to his sudden mood change since that was typical of Gon. The kid had an uncanny ability to easily transition from one emotion to another. "Ging is always gone." Gon said as if Kite wasn't already very much aware. "Where does he go? _Why_ does he go?"

 

After Kite sat beside Gon he leaned over to take off his boots. "Why are you suddenly interested in that? You've never cared before." Which was true. Ging had been going in and out of the boy's life since Gon was old enough to walk. He'd be gone months, sometimes years at a time. During those lengthy absences, Kite would come just long enough to make sure the kid was still alive and well-fed. Kite liked to say, _'While Ging is away, you're on your own. I'm only here to make sure you don't kill yourself.'_ And that was true… at first. But after a while Kite found himself, much like today, visiting Gon without any reason other than the company. He tried to tell himself that it was merely because he was doing Gon a favor, but he was doing it for himself too. He'd come to care about Gon as much as he hated to admit it.

 

"Well, I was talking to Aunt Mito-"

 

"Ah, Mito. Okay, I understand now." Kite neatly put his shoes beside the couch and crossed his legs.

 

"I didn't even tell you what she said yet."

 

"You don't need to." Kite didn't feel like listening through another one of Mito's rants. She called every blue moon to give everyone a hard time about Gon's living arrangements. _'A boy his age should not be living alone. He needs guidance. You should convince Ging to send him to me. Either that or I will drag his ass to court.'_ But Mito wasn't really Gon's aunt, not by blood anyway. She was just an old childhood friend of Ging's. One who disapproved of his lifestyle and parenting choices. Kite understood where she was coming from with her worries, but he also knew that Ging would never allow her to take Gon. His pride wouldn't allow it. Not without a fight.

 

"So…" Gon looked up at his mentor and kicked his feet. "Why is Ging always leaving me?"

 

Something about the way Gon said _'leaving_ _me'_ struck a chord in the older male. It was the way he said it. "He works a lot."

 

"Oh…" Gon looked at his wiggling feet and scrunched up his nose. "Doing what?"

 

Kite leaned back and put his arm over the back of the couch. "Your father is a detective. Do you know what a detective is, Gon?"

 

The dark haired child nodded.

 

"Good, now I don't have to explain it." Kite mumbled. Then he said a little louder, "Ging leaves so much because his job is important to him. He strives to be the best." The white haired man explained. "And he is up there with all the best."

 

"The best… detectives? Is he really that good?"

 

"Yes. He's known all around the world, Gon. People pay a lot of money to hire your father."

 

Gon pulled his legs to his chest and stared at the ground. "So that's why he's never home?" He thought aloud. "Because he's out… being the best?"

 

Kite almost winced. Hearing Gon say the words aloud sounded so cruel. "Yes." Was all he could say. How else could he tell this 9-year-old that his father valued his career so much that he'd leave his only child at home to pursue it? Was there an etiquette to breaking someone's heart?

 

Gon touched his face, surprised that he was crying so quickly and freely. He didn’t know why he felt so sad right now. But his warm tears felt nice on his chilled cheeks. "I think…" Gon sniffled. "I think being a detective is the best job in the world…"

 

"What?"

 

"I-it has to be, doesn't it?" Gon sniffled again but didn't bother to wipe his face. "It has to be really great…" He was shaking his head while he talked like he didn't believe what he was saying. He sounded so small and pitiful. "For someone to choose to be a detective over being a father…It must be the best job in the world…"

 

Kite's heart dropped. He felt like time had frozen and the world was shadowed in a black sheet of miserable realization. "Gon…"

 

"I-I think," Gon covered his eyes with his arm and talked through his increasingly loud sobs. "I think t-that I want to become a detective too-!"

 

Kite grabbed Gon by the shoulders and pulled him against his chest. Gon's nose was buried in Kite's sweater and the older male's long white hair covered him like a protective blanket. He felt so warm “Oh Gon…”

 

Gon closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Kite's waist. His sobs died down, but he continued to silently cry into his mentor’s clothes. And it was at this exact moment, Gon pretended that he was loved.

 

^.~

 

Firewood. First priority.

 

Gon slapped his hands across his snow-covered pants. His heart was filled with determination. He would make sure that his companions were warm tonight. His last fire was a bit rough. It was in a tight space next to fast winds. This one would be better. In a dark cave and protected from the harsh air. This would be a fire that he could be proud of.

 

His eyes scanned the forest grounds as he ventured out the den to search for wood. The snow wasn't as deep here as it was near the crash site. It barely reached the middle of his heel. That was good. It made it easier to find wood what wasn't soaked in snow. Once he gathered enough to last the night, he would be able to keep their living space nice and cozy. That was important especially since Kurapika wanted to stay here for a few days. This would be his job. His purpose. To bring warmth to the people he cared about. A new sense of worth filled Gon from the bottom of his feet to the top of his head. He felt another surge of resolve bubble in his chest as he continued to scan the grounds.

 

Back inside the den, Hisoka was leaning against the cold cave wall with his head back and his eyes closed. Every time he shivered he would clench his jaw and tense from the pain. He wanted to fall asleep, but his nerves wouldn't allow him to relax for even a second. He was constantly shocked him back into an agonizing wake. It would be a miracle if he slept tonight.

 

Hisoka heard some light shuffling beside him and his thoughts of angst were interrupted by a soft voice.

 

"Hisoka?"

 

The redhead didn't move. "Hm?"

 

Kurapika scooted closer and leaned on the wall beside him. Their legs were touching and Hisoka shuddered from the warmth. The blonde unwrapped the blanket from his shoulders and spread it across he and Hisoka's legs. "I wasn't sure you were awake." Kurapika finally said after making sure his professor was properly covered.

 

Hisoka stretched out his legs and tucked his arms under the blanket. It was still warm from being around Kurapika all day. "I wasn't asleep." Even as he said this he still hadn't opened his eyes.

 

"Oh…" Kurapika looked at his covered feet. "Well… maybe you should rest then."

 

Hisoka smiled. "How's your ankle?"

 

But Kurapika was starting to catch wind of how Hisoka always diverted from his concerns. It was a little annoying how the redhead refused to let them ask about his injuries. They didn't even know how badly he was hurt yet. If he had any broken bones or aching muscles. They could only guess how bad it was for Hisoka based on his visible cuts and bruises.

 

"How's your… _everything_." Kurapika asked instead of answering. He shot his teacher a worried look, feeling bad for whatever pain Hisoka was experiencing. This was the first time since they'd woken up that Hisoka sat down. Why did he have to downplay his injuries so much? Seriously, the big oaf was beaten and bruised, all the while carrying around Kurapika all day... he was either really protective or really goddamn stupid.

 

Kurapika was positive it was both.

 

Before Hisoka could deflect Kurapika's worry, Gon entered the cave with an armful of wood. He dropped his findings in the middle of the cave and looked down proudly at all his hard work. He had every reason to feel proud too. In a single trip, he brought in more than enough wood for the entire night. He must have been really determined.

 

"Are you guys okay?" Gon strolled over to his resting companions and bent at the knees so he was eye level with them. Thankfully they were in a cave now and he didn't have to worry about Hisoka straining himself in the cold anymore. Not that that would alleviate his worry completely. Hisoka looked like he was on the verge of death. His eyes were dull and his brows were furrowed. How badly did he get hurt? "Do you want your jacket back?" Gon asked.

 

"It's okay, Gon. You keep it."

 

Gon nodded, deciding to take the initiative to go ahead and start the fire. He gathered a couple big rocks from around the cave and set them in a circle formation. Normally, he would use dried grass or leaves to help kindle the fire but luckily for him, he didn't have to worry about that tonight. After all, one of the things he and Kurapika found yesterday was a notebook.

 

Kurapika watched Gon empty his pockets and rip a few pages out the little pad. "Do you need any help?" Not that he would be much help with a fire. He, unlike Gon, had never been camping. Though Kurapika was a genius in all aspects, he was ignorant to the world of the forest.

 

Gon shot him a smile and assured the blonde that he knew what he was doing. All his woodland trips with Kite were really coming in handy right now.

 

He didn't try to start the fire in any cool or fancy ways. He just lit a match and ignited a few twisted pieces of paper. He dropped it under the stacked pieces of wood conveniently arranged in a tent formation. Then he leaned back on his hands and wiped some snow off his shoulder. It really didn't take much for the fire to come to life. Honestly, even if they hadn't found the matches, Gon still would have been able to light a healthy fire. When Kite took him camping they never brought any matches along, at least not ones Kite would be willing to part with since he'd need them to light his cigarettes.

 

Kurapika crawled beside his friend, mindful of his ankle, and stretched his legs out. When the warmth licked his feet, he tilted his head back and sighed. "Hot damn, Gon…" He closed his eyes and shuddered in bliss. "I _love_ you." He didn't realize how cold he was or how much he craved the heat until he sat in front of the crackling flames.

 

Gon blushed and pulled his legs closer to his chest. He wanted to say 'I love you too' but knew that Kurapika was only saying that because he was pleased with the fire. Even still, for a boy like Gon who craved affection like it was his own personal drug, it felt nice to hear those words. "Thank you…" He said awkwardly, unsure how he should properly respond.

 

If Kurapika noticed that Gon was embarrassed, he was courteous enough to pretend he didn't. "I'm impressed." He said through a small smile. "The rumors are true about you."

 

"Huh?" Rumors? Were there bad rumors about him going around? "What do you mean?"

 

Kurapika shrugged. "I've just heard things about you, that's all. How well you do in botany class and how often you're in the greenhouse helping the other students. I'm happy to experience some of your Gon magic myself."

 

Gon blushed harder as he turned to the fire to hide his expression. Kurapika heard rumors about him? Pleasant and flattering rumors? It was hard to believe. He'd heard of Kurapika's accomplishments ever since they were teenagers. The blonde was constantly invited to special events and voted to be most successful and achieved student in the district. While Gon kind of just slipped through the cracks. A compliment from someone as skillful and proficient Kurapika Kurta was embarrassingly flattering. Gon wished he knew how to take it more smoothly and not like a flabbergasted child. "Y-yeah well, I just have a lot of practice I guess. I mean with Kite and everything…"

 

Kurapika nodded while he leaned forward and stretched his fingers towards the fire. His skin was a hue of orange from the dancing flames and his eyes were sparkling and bright. "It shows."

 

Gon kept shifting his gaze from the fire then back to Kurapika. He rested his chin on his knees. The flames crackled and all traces of light from outside were completely hidden by the thick black storm clouds. It wasn't nightfall yet. They had at least five or six more hours before then. But judging from the winds and dark shadows, it was good that they found shelter when they did. A bad storm would be coming down soon.

 

Gon shivered. Even though he was worried about them, his mind was drifting to more shameful thoughts as well. He felt embarrassed that his priorities were so fucked up right now. But being alone with Kurapika and Hisoka made his heart race. Both men were practically the epitome of beautiful. Kurapika's slender almost feminine body and soft blonde hair were breathtaking and a nice contrast to Hisoka's bright red hair and large, very toned, shape. Their teacher's body was the definition of masculine while his style was a mix between exotic and elegant.

 

And then here was Gon. A dirty little nobody with cheap clothes and uncontrollable hair. While Hisoka and Kurapika got looks of awe and bedazzlement, Gon was ignored and misplaced.

 

Not that this ever bothered him before. He never minded being left alone because he enjoyed the sense of accomplishment he got whenever he did something completely on his own. However, while he was trapped with two people as impressive and well known as Hisoka the millionaire and Kurapika the prodigy, he felt a bit… nervous. Now that they were settled in, less focused on survival and more focused on comfort, he was forced to think about trivial things such as this.

 

"I hope Melody is okay…" Kurapika's quiet and unexpected words pulled Gon out of his trance. He looked over at the blonde and held his breath. Kurapika looked so sad… His eyes were glazed over in quiet worry and his lips were turned in a slight frown.

 

Melody was Kurapika's sister, or adoptive sister. Not that he felt like she was his adoptive anything. To Kurapika she was just his sister. After Kurapika's parents died he was passed from foster home to foster home. He was a difficult kid to place simply because he was a difficult kid. He was moody and angry for most of the time and the rare times he wasn't, he was cold and distant. His presence made people uncomfortable and that was the way he liked it.

 

It wasn't until he met the Sonata family that Kurapika finally allowed himself to love and be loved. He had Melody to thank for this. When he met her she was already diagnosed with heart cancer. Heart cancer is extremely rare and even when tumors are found, most of the time they are benign. However, Melody was an exception to chance. The oncologist gave her only a few years to live but despite knowing of her fate, Melody was always so joyful. She was even patient enough to listen to Kurapika whenever he snuck into her room after a nightmare involving the death of his parents. So far she has outlived her life expectancy. Kurapika liked to joke that whenever death came to visit her, he’d hear her beautiful music and forget why he was there.

 

Gon quietly shifted from his spot next to Kurapika and added a few big pieces of wood to the flames. "You'll see her soon." He spoke softly, almost afraid that talking too harshly would upset Kurapika more. "We'll be home before you know it.” Would his dad notice that he was missing? Would he worry about whether he was safe or alive? He wanted to say yes, but in truth, he wasn't sure. Ging was never home to begin with.

 

Gon almost sighed. He tried to remind himself that being sad wouldn't get them anywhere. He had to stay strong like Kurapika and Hisoka.

 

"Gon…?"

 

Gon looked up to see Kurapika staring at him. The gaze made him nervous and he fought the need to look away.

 

"Thank you." Kurapika smiled. "For everything you've done. You've been really brave." He leaned over and kissed Gon on the cheek. He was grateful for the freshman's company. Gon was truly the light that they all needed during these dark times.

 

Gon blushed again and this time, his entire face was red. He didn't know what to say. Him? Brave? Kurapika thought that he was brave? He touched the spot where Kurapika kissed him.

 

"The first thing I'm going to do when I get home is bake my sister a cake." Kurapika sat up straighter, his expression was confident, like there was no doubt in his mind that they would safely reach the bottom of the mountain. "But I must admit, I'm not a very adventurous baker." He laughed. "I always follow the recipe. Melody likes to add little treats to hers."

 

Gon took off his wet boots and tossed them to the side. He should have done that earlier, but his mind was preoccupied with other things. "Recipe? I usually just try to add whatever tastes good." He sheepishly admitted.

 

"Yeah?" Kurapika raised a questioning eyebrow. "That's interesting. I've never met anyone who could do that? Does it come out okay?"

 

Gon furrowed his brow at the thought of the last cake he tried to bake. It was for Kite's birthday and it exploded in the oven. "Uh… sure." He lied.

 

Kurapika shook his head and chuckled. "Maybe I'll teach you how to follow a recipe once we get home."

 

Gon smiled. "Okay." He paused for a second before looking over his shoulder. Hisoka was leaning against the cave wall with his legs crossed and his eyes closed. He looked warmer. The color was coming back to his cheeks and the blanket Kurapika gave him was still covering him.

 

Gon lightly nudged Kurapika and indicated to their resting teacher. "Do you think we should lay him down? That doesn't look very comfortable."

 

"I'm fine." Hisoka mumbled. His unexpected voice startled Gon who practically squeaked in surprise.

 

"Why aren't you sleeping?" Kurapika asked with concern. "You should try to get some rest."

 

Hisoka's eyes were still closed when he answered. "I'm not very tired." Which was only half true. He was exhausted, but he wasn't sleepy. So he was trapped in-between being too fatigued to move but not weary enough to actually sleep.

 

Gon sat up straighter. "Would it help if I told you a story?"

 

Hisoka smiled. Gon was so cute.

 

"Soo… Is that a yes for the story?"

 

Hisoka softly laughed, then grimaced in pain. He shouldn't have done that.

 

Kurapika noticed that and frowned. "Hisoka-"

 

"I'm fine." Hisoka interrupted.

 

"Well, aren't you cold? You're pretty far away from the fire." Kurapika noted.

 

"I have your blanket." Hisoka reminded him.

 

" _Our_ blanket." Kurapika corrected. "Are you warm enough?"

 

"I'm-"

 

"I know, I know. _'You're_ _fine'_." Kurapika crawled over to Hisoka and beckoned for Gon to follow. The two made themselves comfortable on either side of him.

 

"We'll make you warmer." Gon smiled as he laid his head on Hisoka's arm and held the redhead's hand.

 

Kurapika spread out the blanket so it covered all of their legs, then he used his good foot to kick off Hisoka's wet shoes. "There. Now you're fine." As fine as he could be under the circumstances. "But I still think you should sleep."

 

Hisoka opened his eyes and sat up straighter attempting to look more awake so his students would stop fretting. He leaned over and kissed Kurapika's forehead. "I didn't know you cared."

 

Kurapika looked away and acted as if there wasn't a slight blush right in the middle of his face. The bright fire made their shadows do little dances on the wall. Outside, it was beginning to snow again. The flakes were light and beautiful, not like the heavy storm that had beaten and abused them the night before.

 

Gon stretched out his toes and absentmindedly rubbed Hisoka's leg to keep his teacher warm. His hand shifted under the covers as he searched for Kurapika. "The first thing Kurapika wants to do when we get home is bake a cake." He found what he was looking for and pulled Kurapika's arm over Hisoka's lap so he could comfortably hold his hand. He was finding that physical contact with both Hisoka and Kurapika was becoming therapeutic for him. He felt Hisoka shiver so he put one of his legs over Hisoka's and cuddled closer against him.

 

"I heard." Hisoka felt the warmth of his students slowly heat up his core and he leaned his head back and closed his eyes again, this time not from pain, but from comfort. He ran his hands up and down their spines, content with their different reactions. Gon pressed himself tighter against him, while Kurapika exhaled and trembled under his fingers.

 

"What about you?" Gon asked through a relieved smile. He was thankful for the affection his teacher was showing him in return.

 

"Hm?" The question made the steady rhythm of Hisoka's hands pause for a second, but then he continued to trail his fingers over their backs. What was he going to do when he got home? He had no family waiting for his return. No parents who were worried. No neighbors who might notice his absence. There was no need to celebrate the return of something that was not missed.

 

Hisoka knew, and not bitterly, that if and when he died the newspaper would read something along the lines of, "Millionaire, Hisoka Morou died tragically in a train wreck. The memorable college professor will be missed, but the question still remains of what will happen to his fortune." And people would shake their heads as they ate dinners with their families and complain that riches were always wasted on the rich. Of course, should Hisoka die, everything he owned would go to Illumi. Which technically could be considered a waste since the long hair brunette wouldn't have a desire or need to do anything with it.

 

If they were lucky enough to get off this mountain, he took solace in the notion that police cars, friends, and family would be eagerly waiting for the boys' return. He was content in the fact that he'd be returning to his unnecessarily large house and probably dead-by-now fish. There was comfort in living alone. A stillness one can't get from being with others.

 

He gave a half smile and peered down at Gon. "Read." He finally answered. He loved reading. He made a habit to read something every night before he went to bed. This was the first time in years that he wouldn't have a book to lull him to sleep. He drew little circles on Gon and Kurapika's back.

 

Kurapika shuddered. The constant touching from Hisoka and Gon was an unusual feeling but it was welcomed. Gon adopted the habit of holding his hand whenever the three of them were huddled together. Kurapika leaned into Hisoka's touch, something he would never have considered before this. It was strange how sharing something tragic with someone could make you feel so connected.

 

"Is that all? Reading?" The blonde asked. As peaceful as that sounded, there was surely something more he could do. He was alive, he could celebrate life by buying a bucket of cookies and sharing it with his family, or meeting with his friends and going out for a celebratory 'I'm Alive' drink. "That sounds like something I'd say." He smiled.

 

"Maybe we could do something together." Gon suggested. "When we get back in the city. We could all, uh..." He stopped mid-sentence. Something all three of them could do that didn't involve another train ride. "Go out for… ice cream?" The minute he said it, he already decided that that's exactly what they'd do. He loved ice cream. Disregarding how cold it was, Gon was craving some ice cream right now just because it was mentioned. "We should do that as soon as we go home. I would get a scoop of every flavor." Gon could almost feel the coldness of the sugary treat in his belly. He snuggled closer to Hisoka and tightened his hold on Kurapika's hand. Sooner or later he'd have to move from this warm heaven to add more wood to the fire... but he'd think about that later.

 

Hisoka sucked in his breath when Gon moved on top of his wounds. At the same time, the warmth of the brunette's body soothed his. "Ice cream sounds…" He didn't particularly care for ice cream. In fact, he hated it. It was too cold, too sweet, and it frustrated him that it wasn't a solid or liquid. It was just a difficult, messy, disgusting, sticky, impractical, snack with zero nutritional value.

 

But when Gon suggested they go out for ice cream, Hisoka suddenly wanted to eat ice cream more than anything else in the world.

 

"It sounds nice." He finished.

 

Gon wiggled around, very happy that Hisoka approved of his idea. "Yeah? I thought so too…" He looked down at he and Kurapika's intertwined fingers. He had faint memories of all the times he would treat himself to ice cream on his birthday. Usually some kind of overly sweet Oreo sundae covered in cookies, gummy worms, and caramel. "What about you Kurapika?"

 

"Hm?" the blonde wasn't listening. His eyes were on the snow that gently blew into their den. Hisoka's hand on his back was warm and the fire in front of them heated his cheeks. "What did you say?"

 

"I asked if you'd like to go out for ice cream." Gon shivered as Kurapika reached up and began to touch his hair. "W-when we get back."

 

Kurapika smiled. "Sure, Gon."

 

With Hisoka's arm draped over him and Kurapika sweetly stroking his hair, Gon felt like he was experiencing a blissful kind of high. He was becoming addicted. Addicted to the feeling of being cared for and addicted to the sensation of being touched.

 

"Gon?" Kurapika's gentle voice interrupted his thoughts. "You're shivering. Are you still cold?" The fire quickly warmed their small space and even without it, they were all huddled together under the blanket. Maybe Gon was sick?

 

"I'm okay…" Gon mumbled. Hisoka's hand continued to travel up and down the brunette's back and it made Gon shiver again. A heated tingling stretched from the middle of his spine and traveled in-between his legs. He imagined what it would feel like if Hisoka's hands were stroking another part of his body. If Kurapika tugged his hair harder and forced him into a loving kiss. He craved even more of their touches and he longed to explore their bodies as well. He felt himself becoming slightly aroused and he wanted to bury his head in shame. Instead, he sighed and laid his head down on Hisoka's chest. He must have been really warped to think of such things at a time like this.

 

Hisoka's movements were steady, never skipping a beat as he touched his students in a way that was affectionate and comforting. He didn't need to question why Gon was trembling or even why he was groaning. He could feel, yes literally feel, why his student was acting so strange. Gon had forgotten how tightly he was pressed against Hisoka.

 

It was kind of cute, and also very arousing. It may seem strange but it was nice to be presented with an emotion that wasn't pain or anguish. Even if it was his student's arousal. It gave Hisoka something else to think about other than the weather or his aching bones. "Gon." Hisoka shifted his leg a little, brushing against the front of the underclassman's pants. Even through their clothing, he could feel how desperate Gon was literally growing for some carnal attention.

 

When Hisoka's leg brushed against his crotch, Gon hissed and bit his teacher's shirt. "Hisoka…" He whined.

 

"Come here, Gon." The professor pulled the smaller brunette in-between his legs. He bit back a painful groan as he adjusted Gon so that his back was pressed against Hisoka's chest. The redhead shifted the underclassman until Gon was resting on him in a way that didn't hurt his ribs too much.

 

Gon blushed and curled into himself. He was feeling even more embarrassed now that he was in-between his teacher's legs.

 

"It's okay." Hisoka wrapped his arms around Gon and laid his head on his shoulder. "Don't be nervous." His hands traveled down Gon's chest and his fingers lightly drummed over his abs. Gon sighed, melting under the gentle touches. He stretched out his legs and the fire heated his toes. Hisoka's warm body blanketed over his and the wool cover that was thrown over their legs was trapping in all the warmth.

 

Kurapika's eyes shifted from Hisoka's face then to Gon's. The professor's chin was still resting on Gon's shoulder and his golden eyes were focused and soft while he soothingly rubbed the front of Gon's shirt. The light from the fire illuminated his red hair making him look more tranquil and calm than he'd ever been. Gon arched his back as Hisoka's hand moved from his stomach, down to the waistband of his pants. His eyelids fluttered shut and a soft breath left his lips. They both looked so peaceful for the first time since they crashed.

 

Kurapika watched as the redhead dipped his fingers in Gon's pants. He was at a loss for words. He felt strange, not because he was uncomfortable, but because he wasn't.

 

Hisoka tilted his head a little to look at Kurapika. The fire brightened his eyes and he wore a small half smile. The way Kurapika was looking at him in cautious curiosity was nice. Much better than his earlier looks of concern.

 

Gon squirmed and whimpered again when Hisoka's index finger lightly twirled around the tip of his erection.

 

Kurapika blushed. His thoughts were foggy. He wanted to say something, but he didn't know if he could piece together the words.

 

Hisoka reached over and took his hand. Kurapika's lips parted in silent surprise and his fluffy blonde hair covered his raised questioning eyebrows.

 

"Kurapika," Came the redhead's velvet voice. "It's okay."

 

Under normal circumstances, Kurapika would have ripped his hand away. But this wasn't under normal circumstances. This felt different and beautiful in a way that he couldn't properly describe. He had that feeling that one can only get when everything is exactly how it's supposed to be. He allowed Hisoka to pull him closer until his chest was pressed against the redhead's shoulder. Hisoka guided Kurapika's hand down to the front of Gon's pants.

 

"Touch here." Hisoka gently encouraged. Kurapika lightly rubbed against the underclassman's crotch and Gon softly whined, pushing his hips forward.

 

The sound of Gon's cries were surprisingly enticing and Kurapika found himself wanting to hear them again. He didn't care about anything else right now. He was lost, utterly and completely in this moment.

 

Kurapika gingerly ran his fingers up and down the outline of Gon's erection before he put his hand in his pants. He touched the skin of Gon's hard muscle and it twitched, aching for Kurapika to touch it again. Gon parted his lips and softly panted. Kurapika thought he looked so sweet. The blonde lovingly and softly pumped his hand up and down.

 

The pleasure was new and unfamiliar to the underclassman. It didn't feel like when he touched himself. It was more intense. More electrifying. Gon whimpered and writhed as he clutched Hisoka's pants and tilted his head towards the ceiling. Kurapika's hand felt so good over his dick as it moved rhythmically and slowly. With each deliberate stroke, powerful waves of pleasure shook his body. He felt completely under Kurapika's control and he loved every second of it. He trembled, embarrassed that his pre-cum was already starting to leak out. Hisoka was sucking and biting his neck sending another wave of pleasure down his spine. He cried out again, this time louder, completely submitting to the two older males.

 

And Kurapika felt this. He felt Gon giving himself to him and the idea of the underclassman obediently writhing under his touches made him feel extremely aroused. Kurapika's hardened member pressed painfully against the zipper of his pants. He softly groaned as he squeezed Gon's leaking muscle and pumped harder. As he continued to play with Gon, Kurapika fumbled with the zipper of his pants. His hands were trembling while he unzipped and his own evidence of arousal became exposed to the chilling air. The blonde shivered and leaned forward so he would have a firmer grip over his classmate. Before he could reach down and grab himself, his hand was being shooed away by a much larger one.

 

Hisoka took Kurapika's beautifully hardened appendage and gently rubbed his thumb over the tip. Kurapika hissed and pushed himself closer to the welcoming touch. He started to pump Gon faster and as he did that, Gon thrust himself into the blonde's hands. He whimpered and whined like a little pup, arching his back and reaching up to tug Hisoka's hair while Kurapika pleasured him. He looked so sexy. His shirt was lifted up, exposing his abs and his lips were puckered into a needy pout. "K-Kurapika…" He whined.

 

Kurapika moaned and felt himself shudder. Hisoka definitely knew what he was doing as he tugged at the blonde's twitching dick in hard firm strokes. How often did he do this kind of thing?

 

When Gon said his name, Kurapika groaned again right before he leaned over to bite Gon on his shoulder. He loved hearing his name being cried out like that. He bit much harder than he intended, and the feeling was so exhilarating to Gon that the bite alone almost sent him over the edge. Gon yelled out. The pain mixed with pleasure made his eyes roll back and his thoughts became clouded. His soft pink tongue brushed over his trembling lips as he whined and cried in ecstasy.

 

Hisoka forced Kurapika’s head back so he could suck on the blonde’s throat. His hand was still working over the Kurapika’s throbbing member while his warm tongue flicked his Adam's apple. He could feel how aroused Kurapika was from giving attention to Gon while also receiving it from Hisoka. His pre-cum was dripping down the sides of his dick, lightly coating the throbbing muscle. It was beautiful and slick, becoming a lubricant for Hisoka's thrusting hand.

 

Kurapika moaned again. He humped Hisoka's hand feeling something hot pool in the pit of his stomach. If his eyes were open, he was sure he'd see stars. He moved his hand faster over Gon and the brunette opened his mouth in a silent scream.

 

Gon's vision blurred as his body was taken over by massive waves of shocking elation. He arched his back again and screamed Kurapika's name as his orgasm overtook him. His cum spurted out and covered the blonde's hand, but still he pumped his hips forward to ride out the rest of his orgasm.

 

Gon's cum was warm and it felt so wet and slick in-between Kurapika's fingers. As Gon came into his hand, writhing defenselessly under him, Kurapika couldn't help but near his edge as well.

 

Hisoka sucked on Kurapika neck, leaving a beautiful bruise and pumped his hand faster. Everything the professor was doing to him felt so captivating. He'd never felt so cherished before. He could feel in every sense of the word that Hisoka wanted nothing more than to bring him satisfaction. Kurapika laid his head on Gon's shoulder as he panted and moaned, helplessly squirming under the blissful touches. "Hisoka…" His begging voice was strained but Hisoka knew what he wanted. The redhead started moving his hand faster.

 

"Ahh, Hisoka~!" Kurapika grabbed Hisoka by his bright red hair and forced his professor to kiss him. It was hard and hungry, filled with animalistic desire. His other hand was still holding Gon's softening member and covered in cum.

 

Their tongues wrestled for dominance and ultimately, Hisoka won, claiming his victory by biting Kurapika's bottom lip and taking over the kiss again. Kurapika groaned into his mouth and rolled his eyes back as his orgasm shook him. Waves of cum shot out his dick and he moaned even louder through the kiss. He gasped for air as one more thick stream of cum shot out the top of his member. He was extremely warm as he finished the rest of his orgasm. He'd never experienced anything this intense before.

 

Gon curled up closer to his two companions in exhaustion. He threw his legs over Hisoka and Kurapika's, too tired to button his pants back up.

 

The sound of the fire was the only noise in their little den for a while. The peaceful crackling almost lulled them to an early sleep until Gon finally broke the silence and spoke.

 

"Hisoka…"

 

The redhead didn't move. "Yes, Gon?"

 

"Um… you didn't- I mean you never got to-" Gon was blushing, which made no sense to do after what they had all just done together. "…you know."

 

"Ahhh~ I see." Hisoka rubbed Gon's back. "It's okay, Gon. I'm okay."

 

Kurapika nibbled on his lower lip, suddenly feeling a bit guilty. Gon was right. Hisoka was the only one who didn't get to experience any sort of release. It was unfair. The stubborn fool was already sacrificing enough. Did he have to sacrifice that too? "We could-"

 

"It's okay." Hisoka gently interrupted. And he meant it. It's not like he wasn't turned on, the raging erection pressed against Gon's back was proof of that. He was content with just them reaching their climax. That was enough for him… for now. "You can worry about that next time."

 

Gon blushed. "Next time." There would be a next time. His heart was already beating excitedly in his chest.

 

Kurapika studied Hisoka's face. Hisoka was always hard to read. The redhead seemed to be a master at keeping his thoughts hidden. "You're so-"

 

" _Eccentric_." Hisoka finished.

 

The answer made Kurapika roll his eyes. "Yeah, we can go with that." He felt something warm wiggling over his hand and looked down to see that Gon had intertwined their fingers again. He was a little relieved that Gon had left his 'dirty' hand alone. Kurapika had the sudden urge to get up and clean himself. Even under these circumstances, cleanliness was very important to him.

 

The brunette closed his eyes and smiled as he held onto Kurapika and snuggled Hisoka.

 

Kurapika thought it was kind of sweet the way he latched onto them. Gon was so endearing. "Gon?"

 

Gon opened one eye to peek at Kurapika then he closed it again. "Yes?"

 

"Why do you do this?" He squeezed Gon's hand. "You did it last night too."

 

"Holding your hand?" Gon squeezed back still wearing his blissful smile. "I don't know." He paused for a second. "I just like it.

 

Kurapika glanced down at their interlocked their fingers. "I kind of like it too."

 

"I know you do." Otherwise, why would he hold on as tightly as he does?

 

"Oh?" Kurapika rolled his eyes. "Someone’s more arrogant now that he's had an orgasm."

 

The orange light from the fire illuminated their faces and a light snowy breeze danced at the entrance of the den. Gon shivered and pulled the covers over his shoulders. He'd never had an orgasm from another before. Not until tonight. They were exhausting. He was just about to drift off to sleep when...

 

"We should eat." Kurapika piped up.

 

"I agree." Hisoka said next.

 

"Have we eaten at all since we crashed?" Came the blonde's voice again.

 

Hisoka deeply hummed in thought before answering. "No."

 

"Get up, Gon." Kurapika was already getting up himself to add more wood to the fire. "Come on. Up. Up."

 

Gon groaned and clung onto Hisoka. He buried his face under the blanket hoping that Kurapika would take the hint and let him nap.

 

"Gon…" Kurapika's voice was warning.

 

"I don't want to move…" He mumbled through the redhead's shirt. But even as he was complaining he felt a smile sneak up on him. He hated how much he was growing to love Kurapika's nagging.

 

"Hurry up, Gon."


	5. Love

"Your socks are dry." Kurapika held them up to Gon. The crackling flames warmed his face when he simultaneously leaned over the younger male to check on the freshly hunted meat. It had been a week and a half since they took refuge the cave and the nights were as cold as the days were long. Hisoka was still in a lot of pain (with injuries that he did not disclose), and Kurapika's ankle was getting better. Half of the food they found in the train engine was gone and because of this, Gon took it upon himself to go out every morning to try and hunt them something to eat. Some days he could find nothing, claiming that the weather and lack of hunting equipment hindered his luck. But then there were days like today, where luck was kind to them and something edible would fall into one of the many traps Gon set up around the forest.

 

"Thank you." Gon took the socks and exchanged them for a kiss, which he placed right on the blonde's forehead. Not only had they gotten more familiar with their surroundings during this time, but they had become much more familiar with each other as well. Their cold nights were armed with the company of each other, and most nights ended in sexual gratification. Sometimes Gon believed that it was the one thing tethering their sanity together while they fought against eventually death.

 

The youngest of the three glanced over his shoulder, clumsily hopping on one foot to slip on his socks. Hisoka was sleeping in the back of the cave in the homemade 'nest' made of their only blanket and Hisoka's jacket. He was sleeping more frequently lately, and it really worried his students. Unlike Kurapika, who was slowly healing over time, and Gon who was adjusting quickly to their temporary 'home', Hisoka was not doing so well. Gon feared that Hisoka had some sort of internal bleeding. But Kurapika worried that something was broken and Hisoka was getting an infection from lack of antibiotics. But when they would ask, neither of them got the answers they needed because Hisoka would always respond with a simple _'I'm_ _fine'_.

 

As the days passed, Kurapika would walk around the cave and exercise his injured ankle. Sometimes he'd venture out the cave, never going too far because he knew he wasn't strong enough to walk deep through the snow yet. But at least he could walk at all.

 

While Gon would be out checking his traps, (or making new ones), Kurapika would cook whatever meat they had left over from the night before. They were smart with their food. They never ate until they were full, instead only eating until their hunger pains went away. That was probably the benefit of being lost in the woods with two college students (one of which was a woodland prodigy) and a university professor. They calculated and thoroughly thought about everything they did before they did it. They've come to rely very much on each other’s thoughts and opinions.

 

"Hisoka." Gon sat next to the redhead and gently rubbed his back. He learned to be careful when touching Hisoka because he knew that even the slightest nudge could be agonizing to him. "Kurapika is almost done cooking lunch." He pushed Hisoka's hair off his forehead to check and see if he heard him. Hisoka's skin was ashen and his lips were brushed blue.

 

"I'm not hungry." Hisoka mumbled with his eyes still closed.

 

"Hisoka." Gon sighed. "You haven't eaten since yesterday." Yesterday morning. And it was around noon now.

 

Hisoka only responded by mumbling an exhausted, "I'm fine." But Gon wasn't accepting that as an answer this time. He knew that loss of appetite was a bad sign.

 

"You're eating, okay." Gon shifted to his knees and placed his hands around Hisoka's sides. "Come on, come on. Up, up, up." He urged as he carefully helped the redhead up.

 

Hisoka groaned but sat up anyway. He wasn't in the mood to fight with Gon, he probably didn't have the strength anyway. He just wanted to sleep. "Gon…" He leaned against the wall and opened his eyes. "Why are you so persistent?"

 

Gon didn't answer. He just kissed Hisoka on the lips and moved away from him. "Stay awake Hisoka or I'm just going to wake you up again."

 

Hisoka smiled and weakly waved him off. "Okay~" He managed to say through a yawn.

 

Gon looked over at Hisoka one more time before going over to Kurapika. The blonde was inspecting the three rabbit skewers in his hands to check for any blood.

 

"They smell good." Gon offered.

 

Kurapika furrowed his brows as he turned them over. "They smell done. That's all that matters." The first time he ever cooked something Gon caught, it was underdone. It made them all have stomach aches for the entire next day. Vomiting in the snow for nearly 12 hours is never fun… So now, Kurapika makes it a point to make sure everything is cooked all the way through.

 

Gon bent at the knees and wrapped his arms around himself. He was adjusting well to the cold days and colder nights. But he still missed his home life. He missed the security. He missed going to sleep without worrying about whether he'd wake up. He missed curling up under the covers and watching TV. He missed the warmth of his mug in his hands after he boiled a cup of hot cocoa. He missed watching the snow fall from the safety of his couch. He missed the crackling flames of his fireplace….

 

Gon's large brown eyes shined a dancing orange glow from the fire in front of him.

 

He didn't miss the loneliness. He didn't miss laying down and worrying about whether Ging would ever come back to him. He didn't miss curling up in his father's bed and trying to catch a whiff of his scent still clinging to the pillows. He didn't miss the cool feeling of the oven from uncooked family dinners. He didn't miss watching the driveway from the shadows on his couch. He didn't miss being a family of one.

 

"Gon?" Kurapika brushed his messy blonde hair behind his ear. How long had it been since they bathed? Far too long. "Are you okay?"

 

At first the freshman didn't respond, then he forced a small smile. "Just thinking about home." He admitted.

 

Kurapika leaned forward and pressed his forehead against Gon's. "Hmm." He exhaled. Gon was warm. "You'll make yourself sad if you keep doing that."

 

But he was already sad. Gon hugged Kurapika by the waist and gently pushed the blonde on his back. He laid on top of Kurapika and kissed him on the lips. The kiss was soft and warm. It made Kurapika shudder as pleasant chills ran down his spine. But when he looked up he could see on Gon's face that something was wrong.

 

Gon laid his head down on Kurapika's shoulder and hugged him tighter. "I don't want to go home." He whispered. And for a second, Kurapika thought that maybe he misheard him.

 

"We should… give Hisoka his food now." Gon said after a few moments of being in Kurapika's arms. "Before he goes to sleep."

 

The affection he got from both Gon and Hisoka during their time alone together made Kurapika a little homesick. Not in the sense that he wished to be back his room and bed. It made him want to go back to the home he had 10 years ago when his birth parents were still alive. They used to shower him in loving kisses and at the time he would push away their faces and complain that he was too old for them. He never knew how much he would miss that affection until it was too late.

 

Gon slid off Kurapika and quickly jumped back to where Hisoka was. "You better not be asleep." His voice echoed over the crackling fire.

 

It took Kurapika a few seconds to adjust without Gon's warmth. But luckily, he didn't need to be without it for long since he was immediately welcome in an embrace under the covers beside Hisoka. Gon was on the other side chattering to the seemingly rested redhead who was either feeling better or just good at pretending to be.

 

Kurapika leaned against Hisoka's chest, and allowed himself to get comfortable. He took in the warmth and love Hisoka's embrace carried with it. They ate quietly, each to their own thoughts and daydreams. The fire was crackling and filling the cave in a blanket of warmth as the snow gently fell outside. He could tell from Hisoka's breathing that he had fallen back asleep. The idea of taking a nap sounding nice.

 

Kurapika closed his eyes and laid in his professor's lap.

 

"Kurapika…"

 

He felt Gon's hand gently running through his hair, but he didn't say anything. He was tired.

 

"Kurapika…?"

 

~.^

 

"Kurapika!" The sound of a woman's joyful laugh danced circles in the air in perfect harmony with the singing birds. The grass felt so soft and lush and the sun warmed their skin from the inside out. "It's true!"

 

"That's NOT how that happened!" Kurapika was blushing but couldn't help the giggle that bubbled up in his throat. "I think you're remembering it wrong, Mom!"

 

His mother, Suzuka, laughed again, the sound almost identical to her son's.

 

"No, I remember." His father, Jin, spoke up, playfully nudging Kurapika's shoulder. "You had paint all over your face. It took us hours to clean you." The three were sitting comfortably next to a big tree munching on apples and sandwiches. Not for any reason other than the enjoyment they had when sharing company.

 

Kurapika bit into his apple and leaned his head back. Everything looked shimmery and hazy. The grass was glowing and the bright rays of sunlight that gently spread out over the park was breathtaking. Nothing in the world could compare to this serenity.

 

He slowly chewed his apple as he glanced over to his parents. They were looking radiant. Had he ever been happier than he was at this moment?

 

A gentle breeze blew a piece of his blonde hair over his face and his mother reached over to brush it away. Kurapika's eyes closed, secretly loving it when she did that. "I love you." He whispered.

 

Something warm pooled in his lap and Kurapika shuddered. "Mom?" He opened his eyes.

 

His mom's hand was still on his forehead and her smile was unnaturally frozen on her face. She was sitting motionless like a statue.

 

"Mom?" He repeated. Something wasn't right. The way his mother was looking at him frightened him. Her eyes were dark and the smile that usually made him feel safe was now filling him with a sensation of uneasiness.

 

More warm liquid landed in his lap and Kurapika finally noticed where it was coming from.

 

"Mom!" He touched her arm. "You're bleeding!" A huge gash sliced from her wrist all the way down to her elbow. When did that happen? "We need to get you to a hospital!"

 

But Suzuka remained motionless with a smile that made him want to look away.

 

"Mom!" Kurapika sat up on his knees and shook her shoulders. "Mom, did you hear me!?"

 

Suzuka opened her mouth as if she were going to speak but no sound came out.

 

"Mom! Mom! Snap out of it!" Kurapika shook her harder and he head bobbed with the force. "Mom!" She was scaring him.

 

Her mouth opened a bit wider and a soft whisper of something blew away in the wind.

 

And all the color in the world was gone, the beautiful shimmering light melted into darkness and everything was painted in black and red.

 

"Mom… I-I can't hear you." Kurapika pressed his ear to his mother's lips. His hands were shaking as he desperately clutched her icy shoulders.

 

Then Suzuka opened her mouth as wide as she could and she screamed. The sound came from the bottom of her gut and wailed out her throat in a shrill scratchy howl. It was twisted and monstrous as it crawled out of her like a savage beast escaping from a bottomless pit.

 

Kurapika fell back on his bottom. His ears rang from the piercing noise and he grabbed his head in anguish.

 

She screamed again and again. Each time louder and more deafening than the last. Kurapika cowered into himself as he covered his ears and shut his eyes.

 

Then the earth disappeared, and he was sitting in a car.

 

He didn't want to look up. Every instinct he had told him not to. But slowly, fearfully, he pried his eyes from his lap and saw his parents sitting in the front seats. Their skin was grey and their faces sullen. He tried to see where they were but the snow beating against the windows was to heavy for him to make out a location. His parents were a picture of horror. Their pale necks were broken, hideously twisted so they could face their son. They looked like ghosts, no, they looked like monsters.

 

Kurapika was locked in place, trapped under the empty gaze of his parents. He was afraid. He wanted to jump out of the moving car but his legs felt heavy. He could hear the increasingly loud honking of another vehicle and just as he turned to face the new sound, he saw two bright lights. The other car violently smashed into theirs and they were sent into a violent frenzy of chaos. Kurapika opened his mouth to scream but no sound came out.

 

As their car flipped around, tumbling off the road, his parents were still looking at him. They seemed unaware of anything else but him. Their faces slowly twisted into an expression of ugly hatred as they bore their eyes deeper into their son’s.

 

He was scared.

 

Their faces continued to morph until they were unrecognizable. Their eyes sunk into their skulls and their lips were stretched over their wrinkled cheeks in revulsion.

 

Then Jin leaned forward and clasped both his hands cold bloody hands tightly over Kurapika's face.

 

He smelled rotten.

 

Kurapika's eyes filled with tears as his father pressed their faces together. Who was this man? This was not the same warm-hearted father he'd been with moments before. This was not the same man with that deep inviting laugh. Who was this creature? Who was this monster?

 

Jin did nothing. The car was still thrashing around when it suddenly bashed into a light pole and Kurapika's head went smashing through the window.

 

The last thing he remembered was his father's eyes.

 

Kurapika woke up in a place that might have been a hospital. But it was like a hospital from a nightmare. The lights flickered and the walls were dark brown and cracked. Thin red lines stretched over the dirty walls like veins. They pulsated and sickeningly webbed themselves over the ceiling.

 

Kurapika stood up from the musty bed he was in. His bare feet stung as he stepped on a thin layer of vehicle glass scattered across the floor.

 

It was hard for him to see so he trailed his hands over the rough flaking wall as he walked. When he got to the hallway he froze.

 

A shadowed silhouette of someone stood in front of him. The lingering body was almost invisible, blending eerily into the background. A faint light above the figure flickered as it struggled to turn on, then it came to life and palely spotlighted his father.

 

Kurapika covered his mouth in horror. He tried to tear his eyes away but he couldn't. And it didn’t matter anyway. Even without looking, he’d still be able to hear the loud shaky breathes of his father echoing in the halls.

 

Jin was mangled. His spine twisted and his arms bent in unholy ways behind his back. Blood dripped from his empty eye sockets and traveled down his pale cheeks. "Pika." His voice was an echo of what it used to be. "Is that you?"

 

Kurapika's hands were in such tight fists that his knuckles were white. He felt the chilled sensation of goosebumps creep up the back of his neck.

 

"Pika." His ghoulish father took a step closer. The blood dripping from his face slowly ran over the corners of his mouth.

 

Kurapika was shaking. A cold sweat formed on his forehead. He wanted to run. He wanted to stay. He wanted to drop to his knees and cry, he wanted to stand still and wait for Jin to devour him.

 

"Pika. You're alive…" Jin whispered. He moved closer. "You're alive…"

 

Kurapika took a step backwards, suddenly hitting a wall that wasn't there before.

 

He was trapped.

 

A throaty groan came from his father's mouth. "How unfair…" His empty eye sockets curved in angry disappointment. "How unfair…" He took another step closer.

 

Kurapika's back was tightly pressed against the wall. "I-" He choked on his cries. "I'm sorry."

 

"Liar." Jin's face was only inches from Kurapika's. "Liar!" More blood poured out of his eye sockets and spattered over Kurapika's cheeks. "Liar!"

 

"I'm sorry!" Kurapika's closed his eyes and turned his head away from his father. "I'M SORRY!"

 

Then Jin disappeared and Kurapika was all alone.

 

He slid down to his knees and covered his face. His shoulders shook as he cried loud harsh sobs into the darkness. His wails grew louder and shriller until he was shamelessly screaming into the empty abyss. His head was lifted upward into the void as he screamed so long and loud that he could taste the metallic blood in his ripped throat.

 

He should have died with them.

 

"K…Kurapika?"

 

Kurapika was roughly thrown from the darkness and onto a hard surface.

 

"Kurapika…"

 

Kurapika shivered. He pulled himself off the ground and crouched over on his hands and knees.

 

"I-It's so cold."

 

Gon?

 

Kurapika opened his eyes and saw Gon struggling to keep himself above icy waters.

 

"It's so cold…" Gon said again. His trembling body was slowly sinking. "C-could…" His teeth chattered as he tilted his chin upwards, barely keeping his above the chilling lake. "Could you g-get me a-a blanket… K-Kurapika?" And as he whispered Kurapika's name, his head finally submerged.

 

"Gon!" Kurapika tried to grab Gon and pull him on the floating train seat. "Gon!"

 

This wasn't supposed to happen. It wasn't supposed to be like this. Hisoka saved them.

 

Kurapika frantically looked around for the missing redhead and then he stopped.

 

Hisoka was floating lifelessly underwater. He was still and beautiful, almost as if he were sleeping. His hair floated gently around his face, lightly kissing his forehead and cheeks.

 

"No!" Gon and Hisoka were dead.

 

They were dead and he wasn't.

 

Everyone was dead while he was still alive.

 

A pair of icy lips pressed against Kurapika's ear.

 

His mother's voice was chilling. "Pika…I love you."

 

Then the seat Kurapika was floating on disappeared and his body sunk in the frosty lake.

 

~.^

 

Kurapika sat up sweating and out of breath. He could still feel the freezing water enveloping him. He rubbed his hands over his arms for warmth.

 

"Kurapika?" Hisoka rubbed his sleepy eyes. It was dark outside. How long was he asleep? "What's wrong?"

 

Kurapika was shaking. "N-nothing." His voice was a breathless whisper. That woke up every sense in Hisoka's body. The redhead sat up and pulled Kurapika into his arms to protectively wrap his body around the smaller blonde's.

 

Kurapika was so cold.

 

"Kurapika…"

 

_'Pika…I love you.'_

 

Gon was quietly sitting by the crackling fire. He winced when he heard the tremble in Kurapika’s voice. "Hey…" He'd never seen Kurapika like this before. "Did you have a nightmare?" As he asked the question he crawled closer so he could sit beside the two.

 

A nightmare. What a perfect way to describe his life. A constant nightmare that he could never wake from.

 

_'Pika…I love you.'_

 

Kurapika flinched when Gon started to gently run his fingers through his hair.

 

_'Pika…I love you.'_

 

Kurapika closed his eyes and shook away his mother's voice. His face was still stained with tears when he grabbed Gon by the back of his neck and forced him into a kiss.

 

His eyes were tightly closed as he explored the brunette's mouth. The voices of his parents were slowly fading into subtle whispers.

 

Gon's almost fell backwards from the sudden attack. He wanted to close his eyes and enjoy it but he was riddled with too many questions. "Kurapika…" He mumbled against the blonde's mouth.

 

"Shh…" Kurapika pulled Gon closer to him and leaned back against Hisoka's chest. "Please…" He sounded so desperate. "Kiss me."

 

Gon shuddered as the blonde trailed hungry kisses from his lips down to his neck. He leaned closer and tilted his head back. "K-Kurapika…" Kurapika's mouth was hot as he sucked on Gon's flesh.

 

Kurapika deeply exhaled. The warmth from Gon pressed over him mixed with the warmth of being in Hisoka's arms. He never wanted it to end.

 

He adjusted himself and Gon so that they were both facing their teacher. They were still making out, Kurapika's tongue trail back up Gon's neck and enveloping his mouth again. Both boys were looking at Hisoka in growing arousal as the kissed each other. Kurapika’s eyes were filled with a desperate need for something.

 

With one hand tangled in Gon's dark hair, Kurapika used his other to pull Hisoka closer to him. He guided his professor's head to his neck, silently encouraging him to suck.

 

_'Pika…I love you.'_

 

Tears stung the blonde's eyes as he enjoyed the feeling of Gon lightly nibbling on his lower lip while Hisoka sucked his neck. He was so desperate for his pain to end. He wanted to suffocate in the embraces of the only two people he had right now. He wanted to die in the throes of passion. To forget this world and forget this life.

 

More hot tears ran down his cheeks and he swallowed another sob. He kissed Gon more aggressively.

 

He felt so alone. He felt so empty and alone. He wanted so badly for something to fill the void in his wounded soul.

 

"Kurapika…" He didn't notice that Hisoka had stopped kissing him until just now. "You're crying." The redhead rubbed his thumb over the blonde's wet cheek.

 

Gon lovingly put his hand over Kurapika's other cheek and broke their kiss.

 

"Please." Kurapika softly begged. "Please don't stop…"

 

_'Pika…I love you.'_

 

Gon didn't move. He just held his hand over Kurapika's cheek and carefully looked from the blonde to the redhead.

 

"Please…" Kurapika closed his eyes and clutched his fists in his lap. "Please...help me forget."

 

_'Pika…I love you.'_

 

"Please…"

 

Gon and Hisoka shared a look. Both silently exchanging a feeling of pitiful confusion. Then Hisoka tenderly made Kurapika's look at him.

 

"We'll help you forget." Everyone had something they wished they could forget.

 

Gon offered a small smile in agreeance before kissing Kurapika sweetly on the lips. "We'll always help you."

 

Hisoka's ribs stung when he sat up straighter and pressed his forehead against Kurapika's. In the same motion, he pulled Gon to them and pressed his head against theirs too.

 

Kurapika exhaled, taking in the welcomed warmth of both Gon and Hisoka.

 

_'Pika…I love you.'_

 

Kurapika closed his eyes. "Help me forget then…"

 

His sentence lingered in the air, gently floating around the cave like dust. Then Hisoka lowered his head to Kurapika's ear and whispered his name. It was a soft tender, "Kurapika…"

 

Gon was the first to move. He grabbed Kurapika's face and lovingly made the blonde look at him. Then he nudged Kurapika backwards so that he was leaning against Hisoka's chest.

 

They kissed. Gon's lips were warm and soft as he attentively tasted the upperclassman's mouth. His arms were protectively wrapped around Kurapika's neck.

 

Hisoka gently licked Kurapika's earlobe as he ran his hands down the blonde's chest. His golden eyes focused on his students kissing before looking down again to give the older of the two a hickey.

 

Kurapika lightly groaned against Gon's mouth as Hisoka's gentle tongue explored Kurapika's skin. Gon lightly bit Kurapika's lower lip right before he pushed his tongue inside. As a way of encouragement, the blonde started to rub the inside of Gon's thigh and was pleasantly surprised when Gon softly groaned into his mouth.

 

The students broke the kiss, both were panting with their faces flushed. "Lay back a little more." Hisoka gently ordered, already pulling Kurapika closer against him. The blonde silently obeyed.

 

Hisoka dragged up Kurapika's shirt and immediately Gon began to trail little kisses down his chest to his navel.

 

Kurapika shuddered and grabbed Gon's toned shoulders. "Ah~ Gon…" He arched his back as Gon's mouth soothingly clasped on his nipple. His hot tongue twirled around the nub, forcing Kurapika to let out a high whine that he never knew he was capable of.

 

Gon then turned his attention to the other erect nipple and twirled his finger around the wet one he just abandoned. Hisoka's red hair brushed against Kurapika's skin as he sucked and kissed Kurapika’s neck. He was still holding up Kurapika's shirt with one hand and with his other hand he fumbled with the button of the blonde's pants.

 

Kurapika moaned and squirmed under their touches. He felt so hot like his pores were on fire.

 

Gon pulled his mouth away from the shining nipple and kissed it tenderly before trailing his lips down Kurapika's stomach. He rested his lips on the blonde's waistband for a second then licked right above his hips.

 

Kurapika moaned, enjoying this new feeling. He didn't think such pleasure was possible. "Gon…" He exhaled. Gon was accidently brushing against his hard erection as he kissed and nipped Kurapika's sensitive skin.

 

Hisoka opened up Kurapika's pants and swiftly yanked down the troublesome underwear that hid Kurapika's erection from them. The throbbing muscle bobbed in need as the top glistened with pre cum. Hisoka grinned as he grabbed it and rubbed his thumb over the tip.

 

Gon watched curiously. His face was red and his dick was hard. He wanted to taste Kurapika, but he was unsure how to do it. He'd never sucked anyone off before. The previous nights they explored each other was usually only done with their hands.

 

Sensing Gon's nervousness, Hisoka tilted the brunette's chin up so they could kiss. As he kissed Gon, the redhead's hand was still moving up and down Kurapika's shaft. A slight breeze drifted into the cave and Hisoka shivered. And just from that simple action, the pain in his ribs intensified and he groaned.

 

Hisoka broke the kiss and grimaced as he moved away. He laid the blonde down on the covers and positioned himself over him. "Watch me, Gon."

 

Hisoka slowly rolled his tongue over the head of Kurapika's dick and Kurapika whined, bucking his hips to Hisoka's tongue. The sexy older male quickened his pace, rolling his tongue over the tip a little faster and bathed in the beautiful sultry sounds that came from the man under him. Kurapika's erection was dripping with his drool before Hisoka slowly lowered his head, taking in the whole thing.

 

"Ah~! Hisoka!" Kurapika buried his hands in the mess of soft red hair and thrusted into Hisoka's hot mouth. "Hisoka!"

 

Hisoka groaned in pleasure, the action vibrating Kurapika's dick, making him cry out again and tighten his grip on his red fluffy hair.

 

Gon moved up to kiss Kurapika and immediately Kurapika wrapped his arms around Gon's neck. They hungrily tongue wrestled and every once in a while, Gon's eyes would flicker down to watch Hisoka.

 

Hisoka's tongue started moving up and down as his sucked and swallowed Kurapika throbbing member. He spread Kurapika's thighs a bit more to get in a deeper position and he quickened his pace. His mouth slammed down over Kurapika, his drool making the blonde's dick slick and gleaming.

 

Kurapika hummed against Gon's mouth and arched his back. He pushed harder into Hisoka's throat with his eyes shut tight. He bit Gon's lower lip and his body shook violently. Hot streams of cum shot into Hisoka's mouth and without skipping a single beat the redhead swallowed it all up.

 

He let Kurapika softly pump a few more times to ride out his orgasm before he pulled away and moved the other side of the flushed blonde. Gon smiled and rested his head on Kurapika's chest while Hisoka wrapped his arms around Kurapika, tenderly kissing all over his face and hair.

 

When Kurapika's breathing finally evened out again, he whispered a very soft, "Thank you."

 

Gon took in the sight of the two beautiful men lying beside him. Every day he found himself caring more and more about them. He found himself wanting to never leave this place and to get lost in their embrace for the rest of his life. He wanted them to be happy and safe. He wanted them to carve a place in his heart and leave their imprint on him no matter how far they wander from him. He believed, as well as he could anyway, that he was falling in love.

 

Hisoka yawned.

 

"Are you tired? You can go to sleep if you want." Gon offered.

 

Instead of answering right away, the redhead hugged them both a little tighter. "No." He mumbled. And he was lying. Not only was he tired, but he was worn out, broken, and in agony. The most critical injuries he received were on his head and sides. Even though his head still throbbed every time he moved, it was his broken ribs that were really killing him. Quite literally, _killing_ him.

 

He didn't die the day of the crash, but the pain made him wish he did. The only relief he felt was when he slept, but even that was blanketed in misery.

 

"Hisoka?" Gon rubbed Hisoka's arm. "Are you cold? You're trembling."

 

Hisoka smiled. He ignored the question, or maybe he didn't really hear it. Things were hazier than they used to be.

 

"Hisoka…?" Kurapika brushed some messy red hair off his professor's forehead. "You're-"

 

"Once upon a time," Hisoka's sudden interrupting voice was a whisper as he pulled them closer. Kurapika was in the middle and Gon was spooning Kurapika. Both were facing Hisoka silently growing more concerned with the redhead's health. Hisoka fought to keep his voice steady. But his heart hurt from beating so violently in his chest.

 

"There were two brave princes, one with hair pure as gold, and one with eyes as deep and sweet as chocolate." Hisoka pictured Gon and Kurapika dressed in prince outfits smiling proudly at each other. He used the image as a distraction from his suffering.

 

"They were assigned a task to defeat an evil dragon that terrorized the kingdom." A snarling red dragon with deadly yellow eyes roared in Hisoka's mind. It spit fire from its snarling angry mouth.

 

"They traveled far past their lands into the dragon's cave made of diamonds and rubies." He was hesitant when he spoke because his mind was not as sharp as it once was anymore. Death was dulling him. For a moment, his hands trembled but he quickly willed them steady again. "The dragon smelled them as they entered, and his flames licked their feet. 'Who is here?' The dragon roared. 'What do you want?'." His voice wavered a little but he softly cleared his throat to hide that.

 

"Hm..." Hisoka's voice trailed off. He mentally tried searching for what the rest of the story should be, but he couldn't find the words.

 

"Hisoka...?" Kurapika nibbled on his bottom lip. "Um... 'We're here to defeat you!'," Kurapika suddenly picked up the story. "One of the princes, Prince Pika, spoke loudly and full of confidence. He and prince Gomm drew their swords. 'You've gone too far, dragon. The people of our kingdom are terrified of you so now we will slay you!' Prince Pika raised his blade and the dragon snorted. The two humans didn’t scare him."

 

'You hardly look like competition.' The dragon gave the boys a look, examining them in boredom. 'Your kingdom must think so little of me.' He yawned before giving them a toothy smile. 'They send you to slay me? I'm not sure whether to laugh or feel insulted.' He stretched his limbs, spreading his wings wide. 'I am the great and powerful Hiso dragon. You can't defeat me.'.

 

"'You aren't scary!' Gomm lowered his weapon. 'Why are you so mean?'

 

The dragon laughed at his question, but stopped when he saw the boy was serious. 'Why?' He repeated. 'Because I'm a dragon, I don't have a reason to be nice.'" Kurapika stopped talking and he reached behind him to lightly pinch Gon's hip. "Your turn, Gon."

 

"Uhhh..." The freshman didn't know where to begin. "'That's not a reason to be mean!' Gomm yelled to the dragon. And then the dragon stood up to show how tall and he really was! He was tired of being bothered by the two princes interrupting his... beauty sleep."

 

Hisoka chuckled and it made Gon laugh a little bit too.

 

"Your turn, Hisoka," Gon certainly kept his turn short.

 

Hisoka let a coy smile play on his lips. He enjoyed where his students took the dragon's personality. The beast was sounding more interesting as the story went on. Hisoka was very pleased with the dragon's initiative to show its superiority. The fierceness of the dragon confirmed to the injured redhead that it was a creature that demanded respect.

 

"The dragon flicked his tail over the boys' heads and laughed. He opened his large toothy mouth and blew a fierce fire towards the ceiling. He was angry. 'I was not always a dragon. Long ago a wizard placed a pearl in the bottom of my belly and transformed me into a beast.' The dragon lightly blew a tuff of smoke in the face of the princes. 'My village shunned me, and banned me from ever returning.'."

 

A sudden wave of agonizing pain suddenly slammed into Hisoka's skull and his voice caught his throat.

 

"'S-so I decided to dedicate my existence to tormenting the people who rejected me.' the dragon explained as he circled the princes." Hisoka's voice faltered for a short moment but then he picked up the pace again.

 

"'You boys are no exception.' Then the dragon opened his mouth and swallowed them whole."

 

Hisoka's words lingered for a bit before he continued. "When the princes were inside the belly of the beast. They saw the old bones of the dragon's past victims. A magical sword lay beside a fallen warrior…"

 

Kurapika quickly picked up the story again. "The princes were shocked at their new discovery. Prince Gomm was the first to react, bravely reaching for the sword as if the bones around them were nothing. Then after grabbing it, unbeknownst that it held any magic at all, Gomm screamed at the dragon, 'You sandwich! How dare you eat your princes!'

 

 _'Sandwich_?' The dragon barked out a laugh, _'You_ were the one devoured.' …Your turn Gon."

 

Gon grinned, excited it was his turn again. "The princes walked through the belly of the beast, until they saw a small box sitting neatly on a podium.

 

'That must be where the pearl is.' Pika reached towards the box but before he could touch it, the wizard appeared in a flashy cloud of sparkly dust and snatched the box up!" Gon made sure to exaggerate how flashy it was by animatedly moving his hands about.

 

"'I can't have you two meddling around with my curse!'" The freshman made his voice deep and menacing to represent the wizard. "Pika asked the wizard why he would do such a terrible thing to the poor dragon. And the wizard replied...It's your turn, Hisoka!" Gon cheekily grinned at his professor.

 

Hisoka smiled. "And the wizard replied, 'Long ago I met a man who knew of my vast powers. He asked me to grant him one wish,'."

 

Hisoka paused and tried to think of a wish. It was a lot more difficult than he thought it would be. What would he wish for if he came across such a wizard?

 

"He wished to be remembered…" Hisoka finally said. "The wizard laughed and turned towards the princes. 'So I made him memorable.'

 

"The princes were astonished. What a cruel way to grant a wish. Prince Gomm stepped forward and pointed the sword at the wizard. 'Change him back.' He ordered." Hisoka stopped. He looked down at Kurapika and Gon who were so gulfed in the story that they were holding their breaths. It was very adorable.

 

"The wizard laughed. 'I will never change him back!' And with that, the wizard transformed into a vile monster.

 

"Gomm bravely charged after the beast, slashing into it with his sword. When the monster raised its claws to deliver a powerful blow. Gomm threw his sword into its chest and stabbed it in the heart. The-"

 

Hisoka's mental unsteadiness caused him briefly to stop, but with a soft shake of his head he was engaged again. "The monster was defeated." He stopped talking when the pain in his sides stretched over his chest and grabbed his throat. He lightly nudged Kurapika, passing the story back to him.

 

Thinking that Hisoka was shivering because it was cold, the blonde started to rub his hand lightly over his professor's thigh. "Pika gasped 'You did it..!' He grabbed the box the dastardly wizard dropped. 'We can save the dragon!' They cheered.

 

"When he opened the small box, the pearl inside was dark. Clouded with evil magic. 'Use the sword to smash it.' Pika instructed. He set the box down and Prince Gomm smashed it with his sword.

 

"A dark aura exploded!" When he said this part, he tossed his hands in the air for emphasis. "Surrounding the two princes until nothing was able to be seen. Then suddenly, they were in the dragon's cave. The familiar voice of the dragon spoke from behind them, 'You boys weren't so boring after all,'

 

"The princes turned to look at the dragon but were surprised to see a very tall, VERY human red head emerge from the shadows."

 

"The redhead was Hisoka!" Gon excitedly interrupted. "He was the dragon."

 

"Well actually, this dragon's name was Hiso." Kurapika corrected.

 

"I'm sure that Hiso was quite an attractive man." Hisoka smiled.

 

Kurapika ignored Hisoka's comment, only responding with a quick eye roll. "Think you can handle the ending, Gon?"

 

Gon grinned, already with the perfect idea to end the story in mind. "'I've been a dragon for a long time,' the handsome man told the princes, 'I know nothing else.'

 

"The two princes were upset at the realization that they were going to defeat an innocent man that just wanted to be remembered. 'We're sorry,' they both cried to him. 'travel with us and explore the world outside your jeweled cave!' And together the three of them did just that. They traveled the world, breaking curses and fighting evil. They became heroes across the lands and the dragon finally got his wish: To be remembered. The end!"

 

Hisoka and Kurapika both applauded Gon, What a cute ending to the story. Hisoka would have killed off the princes by making the dragon eat them. Kurapika would have caused the dragon to disappear when the wizard did. Gon's ending was by far the most appropriate.

 

They were so engrossed in their own personal world of princes and dragons that none of them noticed that it started to rain. Not a heavy or forceful rain, just a soft gentle one that melted a little bit of the snow and muddied the ground.

 

Kurapika sighed. Nothing like rain to spoil the soft moment they shared. He hated the rain. Almost as much as he hated the snow. It seemed that every time the weather got really bad something unlucky had to follow.

 

Most days in these mountains were filled with snowstorms. The nights were cold and unbearable. However, for the past few days, the snow had kind of taken a break and was replaced by light rains. Gon knew that this brief period of showers wouldn't last long. That soon they would be faced with blizzards and ice again. But still, he took advantage of the weather by venturing out further and further from the cave during his hunts. Today he found something particularly refreshing, but he had not revealed it to Kurapika and Hisoka yet.

 

He wasn't sure why he didn't tell them. Maybe because he was afraid that the shift in their environment would mean they were a step closer to escaping their safe haven in the pocket of this mountain. That once he told them what he saw, they would be more motivated to continue their travels and go home. He knew his reasoning was selfish. But he was always kind of selfish in nature.

 

Gon crept out of Hisoka's grip and crawled towards the fire. The winds from the rain were dangerously close to putting it out, so he was feeding more wood to the pile. While the flames crackled and slowly came back to life, Gon thought about how uncomfortable they all had been living in the cave all this time. How the fire would always die out in the middle of the night and they'd shiver, huddled together in Hisoka's bruised trembling arms. That thought alone made him feel guilty for ever wishing they could stay here forever.

 

But once they got home what did that mean for him? Would Hisoka go back to teaching? Only talking to him when he was giving out assignments and scolding him for sleeping in class. And Kurapika… would he go back to quietly sitting in the back of the class and ignoring the chattering of students while he read his books?

 

Would they stay friends?

 

Or would things slowly shift back to normal?

 

Yeah there would be an adjustment period. They'd probably call each other a lot at first just to check and see how everyone was holding up. But then what? Seeing one another too often would only hinder them all from truly forgetting the traumatic incident they endured. They'd remember all of this pain and anguish whenever they looked into one another's eyes. Eventually, they would just separate.

 

That's what Gon was trying to avoid. He was trying to avoid more people leaving him. More people moving on with their own wishes and desires even if it meant forgetting he existed.

 

But again, these thoughts were selfish.

 

And those selfish thoughts were halted by the soft sound of Hisoka's shuffling as the redhead pulled himself to his feet. He grabbed the wall for support when he stood and a wave of agony slammed into his skull. He willed away a painful moan and smiled at Gon. A flash of lightening from far away illuminated the cave and a low rumble of thunder followed.

 

He could feel that both Kurapika and Gon's good moods had shifted. He had an idea.

 

Hisoka walked over to the edge of the cave. His strides were as elegant and proud as they always were. If one did not know that he was in a train crash, they would not have even suspected that the redhead was injured. He didn't wince from his broken ribs, which were slowly healing on their own but leaving a life-threatening infection behind, and he didn't waver even when he bent down to look outside the cave.

 

He saw a broken tree branch wet from the rain in a thick puddle of mud. Quietly, Hisoka broke the branch in 3 oddly shaped pieces, each piece with its own small tuff of dead pine needles at the end. He held them in one hand and dipped his other hand deep into the mud. It felt icy and squishy in his fingers, but a small part of him welcomed the new texture. It was a pleasant change to the snow.

 

He took his findings to the back of the cave sat in front of the cold gray wall. The firelight flickered, and his shadow danced across the smooth stone.

 

"What the hell are you doing?" Kurapika eyed the professor who was scraping his handful of mud onto the ground beside him.

 

But if Hisoka heard the question, he chose to ignore it. Instead, he just picked up one of the branches and dipped it into the mud until it was coated in the thick brown mess. His back was turned to his students who were both watching their odd professor curiously. Then he started to paint a little picture on the wall.

 

He furrowed his brows trying to concentrate as his muddy brush scraped over the stone. He could feel their eyes on him and it made him smile. He added a few finishing touches and then he leaned back to inspect his work.

 

Okay so he wasn't an art teacher. But he thought he did a pretty good job… considering the circumstances anyway.

 

"Umm…" Kurapika moved closer and squinted at the wall. He was trying to decipher what the hell Hisoka painted. "Are those… monsters?"

 

Hisoka chuckled, and the action intensified his pain. "It's you two." He answered, pushing his hair off his forehead. The two figures on the wall stood together holding hands. Kurapika's guess wasn't unwarranted though. They were drawn distorted and monstrous.

 

Kurapika couldn't help but laugh. "You shouldn't quit your day job." He shook his head still quietly laughing. He didn't mean to; Hisoka's picture was so genuine, but it was also so... terrible. Is that really what he thought they looked like?

 

"I think it looks great!" Gon chimed in, thrilled that they had something fun to do while they were stuck in the cave. The mood was changing into a more pleasant one again.

 

"Thank you, Gon." Hisaka turned back to his art and started to add a little bit more. "Come try." He urged without looking away from what he was doing. He held the branches out to them with one hand while drawing little mud smiles on their faces with the other.

 

Now they each found a place on the wall and the two students dipped their branch ends in the mud and got to work. Kurapika's wasn't much better than Hisoka's, but he was putting a lot of thought into it. In the end, it was a messily done picture of Hisoka and Gon. The painting was of Gon on his teacher's shoulders. Being the perfectionist he was, all he could do was think of all the things he wanted to change about it.

 

"It looks lovely." Hisoka kissed Kurapika sweetly on the cheek.

 

"You're lying."

 

"I am." Hisoka grinned. "But I still like it."

 

That made Kurapika smile. He lightly dabbed his muddy brush on Hisoka's nose.

 

"I think my picture came out the best." Gon drew three stick figures of various sizes standing together. They were by far the ugliest characters that had been drawn.

 

Kurapika's laughter filled the tiny cave and warmed the hearts of his companions. The sound was contagious, and the others laughed too.

 

"Damn…" Kurapika said through his chuckle. "I love you."

 

And then Gon’s laugh died down as he wondered if he heard Kurapika right. He loved him?

 

Hisoka smiled, lightly shrugging as if the phrase wasn’t surprising. "I love you." He mirrored, though his words were a little less warm and a bit more factual. Love was just an emotion. Like anger or sadness. It was not as dramatic to him as it was to others. But that being said… he did enjoy it.

 

Gon’s smile widened as he felt his greatest desire become a reality before his very eyes. To be loved. "I love you." And he truly meant it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The holiday season is over, I've had a successful surgery, and I am about to start school again! It is time for me to stop slacking off and get back to this story! Sorry I took a long ass break. Forgive me! Next chapter will not take nearly as long that's for sure!
> 
> Until next time!


	6. Help

 

 

"Do you think there's a god?" Gon hopped on one foot with his arms out for balance. He was playing an imaginary game of hopscotch. It wasn't like he had any chalk to actually draw the outline, so he had only his mind to keep him entertained. Kurapika was watching from the far side of the cave at first, but now he was busy. He was using thin pieces of bark to make crowns. Like… actual weaved head crowns for them to wear. Being stuck in this cave was really driving him stir-crazy.

 

"No." The blonde answered without looking up.

 

"You answered that very quickly, Kurta." Hisoka smiled lazily. He was sitting up, which was contrary to his usual habit of wanting to do nothing but lie down and sleep all day. But Kurapika's emotional state yesterday reminded him that they couldn't stay here forever. Despite his broken ribs, he needed to get into the mindset of finding a way off this mountain. He couldn't do that sleeping.

 

Kurapika's fingers moved quickly as he continued weaving the crown. "Religion is not logical." What kind of god would do this to them?

 

"It isn't supposed to be." Gon pointed out. He took another hop forward and managed to keep himself from losing his balance. "I think that's the whole point."

 

"Why are you suddenly asking about this anyway Gon?" Kurapika sighed. He didn't like talking about these things. They only made him angry and frustrated.

 

Gon hopped right in front of Kurapika and bent down so they were eye level. "If we die, I was thinking about what the afterlife would look like. You don't think there's an afterlife?"

 

"I never said that." Kurapika pointed out.

 

Hisoka smiled to himself. Even Gon's somber thoughts had a wave of innocence to them. "You asked if he believed in a god. You never asked if he believed in the afterlife."

 

Gon cocked his head to the side and looked at Hisoka. "Aren't they the same thing? Don't you have to believe in a god to believe in the afterlife?"

 

Hisoka brushed off that idea. "Interpretation of spirituality doesn't have to be set in stone. Everyone has their own construct of what they believe."

 

Gon looked up to the ceiling in thought. "I'm not sure what my interpretation is."

 

This made Hisoka chuckle, and of course a shock of pain followed close behind. "That's okay too."

 

Gon opened his mouth to talk some more but before any sound came out, Kurapika placed the finished crown on top of his head.

 

"Ta-da." The blonde smiled at his work. Now Gon really did look like a forest nymph. "You look cute."

 

Gon tried to look to see the crown and his eyes crossed. "Thanks, Kurapika!" He beamed. This was the best gift he'd ever gotten. Funny how being forced away from society for almost 2 weeks could make one appreciate the simplest things.

 

"I'm making yours now Hisoka. I don't want you to get jealous." Kurapika winked at his smiling professor.

 

"Oh right. Thank you. I'm seething with jealously already. I can hardly contain myself." The redhead leaned his head back and closed his eyes. Even though he was quite literally dying from the infection around his broken ribs, he was enjoying this moment with them. He enjoyed all his moments with them.

 

Today was a very calm day so far. The sun was high and warm and even though the air was still cold, it wasn't as chilling as it could have been. There were even birds out, which almost never happened. Gon thought this meant that the bad weather was gone for a while. Kurapika thought that this was just a brief peaceful period before the worst of the weather hit them. Either way, they both agreed to take advantage of the good fortune while they could.

 

Today they were leaving. This was prompted not only by the weather but also by a piece of information Gon reluctantly revealed to the others. Yesterday while he was exploring further out from their cave, he spotted footprints. Human footprints. That meant there was someone out here with them. Maybe this person lived on the mountain and had a working phone. Or even better, a working car. Finding the owner of the footprints could be the difference between finally going home or dying.

 

This was why Gon was reluctant to tell them. Not because he wanted them to die or anything. But because once they went home, Gon was sure that they would grow apart and go their separate ways. He just wasn't ready for them to split up. "Hey, Hisoka?"

 

"Hm?"

 

"Are you sure you're well enough to head out today?"

 

Kurapika looked up. "I was kind of curious about that too, actually." Hisoka was certainly acting like he was doing a little better, but that didn't mean he really was. Yesterday he could barely stay awake and today he's sitting up and claiming to be feeling perfectly fine.

 

Hisoka didn't open his eyes when he said, "Ohh, you two are worried about me? How precious."

 

Kurapika scoffed. "You're so-"

 

"Extravagant."

 

"Tiring." Kurapika corrected.

 

"Ahh~ yes. That too. I believe I do often _'tire'_ you out. Sometimes twice a night." The redhead grinned at his own self. There was nothing more entertaining than he.

 

With a blush on his cheeks, Kurapika glared at his professor.

 

In truth, Hisoka really shouldn't have been moving today. With broken and infected ribs, ideally the only thing he should be doing is lying in a hospital bed flipping through channels, medicated out his mind. Since that wasn't an option, the only practical thing was for him to bite through his pain and continue on with their journey. If not, there was no doubt in his mind that his infection would spread, and he would die a slow and painful death.

 

"We're allowed to worry about you." Gon softly added before nibbling on his lower lip. Hisoka never told them the extent of his injuries. How could they come to a decision about whether to leave or stay if they weren't even sure if Hisoka should walk?

 

"No matter how annoying you are." Kurapika walked over to Hisoka and placed the newly finished crown on his head. He fiddled with it for a while before deciding that it was the perfect fit. "We don't want you to collapse in the snow."

 

Gon watched as Hisoka pulled Kurapika down to give him a kiss. Gon never wanted their affection for each other to end and the idea that it would made him sad. "We could wait a few more days if you want…"

 

"No." Hisoka's voice was firm. "We're leaving today."

 

Kurapika pulled away from the professor and moved back to his supplies so he could make one more crown. "If we're going to leave, it has to be soon before the sun sets." Or else it will be too cold for them to get very far.

 

Gon hugged his knees to his chest. "But Hisoka is-"

 

"Gon." Hisoka pushed some of his dirty red hair off his forehead. "We have to leave. And it has to be today."

 

~Before the crash~

 

Professor Hisoka Morou walked casually down the classroom with a stack of papers in his arms. As he passed each desk, he would place a graded paper face down in front of his students. They were the grades from yesterday's tests. Hisoka was a very proficient teacher despite his reputation, and he always graded everything immediately.

 

As soon as he handed out the final paper, the clock struck 1:00PM and the class was over. His next one wouldn't start until an hour and a half from now. "If you didn't get a paper, or if you received a note on your test, please stay behind."

 

Kurapika stayed seated, for he did not receive a graded paper. The last thing he wanted to do was speak to his professor privately. There were rumors that Professor Morou slept with his students and the blonde certainly was not in the mood to turn down an inappropriate advancement.

 

"You have to stay behind?" The girl who sat in front of Kurapika raised a brow. Cheadle was similar to Kurapika in many ways. She focused on her work more than most college students and she was never one to cause trouble. However, she was extremely nosey in business that never concerned her. It was charming to some people, not so much to most. "But you always do so well during tests."

 

Kurapika didn't say anything to her. Instead he looked away and shrugged. He knew why he was staying behind, he just didn't feel like explaining it to her. They weren't friends. They weren't even acquaintances.

 

"Well…" Cheadle kept talking anyway as if his silence was an invitation for her to express her opinion. "Be careful. I hear Professor Morou can be quite… _unconventional_." That was a delicate way of saying that he slept with his students.

 

"Thanks." Kurapika replied. That was a delicate way of saying _'go_ _away'_.

 

Cheadle took the hint and quickly packed all her things. Once she and everyone else finally left, the room had only two students. Kurapika Kurta and Gon Freecss.

 

Without the bustle of noise that came from a classroom of college students, Gon's snoring was much more apparent. He was sleeping in class. _Again_. Kurapika wondered if he even stayed behind on purpose or if he was only here because he slept through Hisoka dismissing them.

 

"Gon." Hisoka rapped his knuckles over the desk. "Wake up." Gon was always sleeping in his class. No wonder he failed his test. "Class is over."

 

"Hm…?" Gon slowly sat up and sleepily blinked at his teacher. Then he looked around and saw that the classroom was empty. Well, except for the upperclassman, Kurapika.

 

"Oh!" Gon quickly jumped to his feet. "I'm going to be late for my next class!"

 

"Wait." Hisoka pushed Gon right back down in his seat. "Did you notice that I gave you back your test?" He nodded towards the face down paper on Gon's desk.

 

Actually no, Gon did not notice that Hisoka gave him back his test. But he already knew that the grade was not one he wanted to see. Slowly he flipped it over and then sighed. There was a big fat F on the top of the page and a note that said, _'Terrible. I'm very disappointed in you. See me after class.'_

 

"Shit…" Gon mumbled.

 

"Shit indeed." Hisoka agreed. "This test is worth 25% of this semester's grade."

 

"Shit." Gon said a little louder. "Is it really?"

 

Hisoka nodded.

 

"Is that why Kurapika is here? Did you ask him to tutor me?" Gon looked back at the upperclassman again.

 

Kurapika scowled. "No, I'm not a tutor." The thought of having to tutor a character as lazy as Gon already gave him a headache.

 

"Mr. Kurta," Hisoka moved over to Kurapika's desk and flashed him a smile. "Has a zero."

 

"What?!" Gon was shocked. Not Kurapika! He never made anything under a perfect 100!

 

"I don't have a zero. I just missed the test." Kurapika corrected.

 

"Yes well," Hisoka chuckled. Kurapika's attitude was so cheeky. "It will be a zero if you don't take it. Now, I don't usually do this but I think we'll handle it in a way that's a bit unconventional."

 

"I'm not sleeping with you." Kurapika cut him off.

 

"What?"

 

"I said, I'm not sleeping with you to make up for my test."

 

Hisoka looked confused. "You think I…" His words were drawn out as he put together was Kurapika was saying. "Sleep with my students for grades?"

 

Kurapika blushed. He DID think that right until Hisoka met his accusation with confusion.

 

Hisoka's perplexity suddenly changed into amusement and then devilishness. "Ahh~ Mr. Kurta. How flattering." His impish smile widened in pride. "Have you been thinking about all the naughty things you'd have to do with me to make up for your missed test?"

 

Kurapika's blush deepened and Gon was joining him in embarrassment now. He didn't know if Kurapika really thought naughty things about the professor but Gon knew that HE certainly found himself thinking very inappropriate things about Hisoka.

 

"I admit, I am _very_ attractive." Hisoka admitted this as if it were a shameful secret. "But no matter how aroused I make you, I have to decline. If you want to make up your test, you have to do it the old-fashioned way."

 

Kurapika wanted to disappear. "I wasn't- then what did you mean when you said that you were going to do something unconventional?"

 

"I meant," The professor strolled to the front of the classroom and started gathering his papers. "That usually, I'd let you make up the test the same day I give it back to you. However, I'm busy for the next few days so you'll have to make it up next week."

 

Once Hisoka finished packing his briefcase he winked at his students and turned his back to them. "Mr. Kurta. You'll be graduating soon. Maybe then I can fulfill your _'unconventional'_ needs."

 

Kurapika growled.

 

"Goodbye, Gon~." Hisoka cooed as he stepped out the room.

 

Kurapika frowned. "I hate him."

 

~Now~

 

"Hisoka be careful." Kurapika pressed his hand over Hisoka's chest. "You might fall." They were trudging through the deep snow and even though the sun was shining, it was very cold. Kurapika, per Hisoka's demand, was wearing the blanket wrapped around his shoulders while Gon wore Hisoka's jacket. This left the professor unprotected from the cold much to his students' displeasure. "Here, maybe you should take the blanket now." The blonde moved to take it off himself.

 

Hisoka shuddered as he placed his hand over Kurapika's. "S-stop." The wind wrapped cruelly around him and clung to his skin. "I'm fine." Gon was scouting ahead as they carefully maneuvered through the forest. The brunette jumped around the snow and branches like a little squirrel. His eyes quickly scanned all around them before he guided his companions through the icy terrain.

 

Hisoka shrugged off Kurapika's worried warm hands and caught his balance again. His broken ribs weren't healing properly because of the deadly infection that spread around them. It was harder to breathe as the days went on and the professor had already accepted the idea that he would die before they could reach any help. Eventually, he would have to convince them to leave him behind. It could be their only chance of finding the person they were looking for.

 

"You're looking a little better, Hisoka." Gon hoped that saying it aloud would make it true. Hisoka was walking with the same grace and elegance as always. Maybe his injuries _were_ getting better. They could only hope.

 

"I still think we should find somewhere to rest for a bit." Kurapika nervously eyed the redhead who was showing no signs of discomfort. It always worried him the most whenever Hisoka seemed okay. That was usually when the redhead was in danger of passing out.

 

Under more pleasant circumstances, perhaps they would have taken the opportunity to enjoy to beauty of the mountain around them. The snow-coated tress stretched high above their heads. Some were so tall that they looked like they could touch the sun. The light that shown down made the forest sparkle. It was as if little crystals were hidden under all the unforgiving ice. The scene these deadly mountains produced looked like a picture straight out of a postcard.

 

Perhaps one day, if they survived long enough to get home, they could recall the beauty of the mountains and think of it in bittersweet fondness.

 

Hisoka brushed his fingers through Kurapika's hair. "We can rest at night." He lightly tugged the blonde's head up and kissed him. "Stop worrying about me."

 

Kurapika slumped against his professor's chest and hugged his waist. "I can't help it…"

 

~Before the crash~

 

"Kurapika!" With his books clutched in his arms, Gon jogged beside his blonde classmate. "Hi!"

 

Kurapika didn't slow his pace as he weaved through the bustling school, dodging out the way of the other rushing students. "What do you want?" He didn't even look at Gon when he spoke.

 

"Umm, Oh." As they walked downstairs, Gon ducked out the way of a bigger student who almost knocked him down. "I was wondering if you wanted to study together."

 

Study? There was no need for Kurapika to study. He knew everything that was going to be on that test. Even if he didn't, he would not need to learn it with an inexperienced kid. "No thanks." He said curtly.

 

Gon pushed past a few more students then jumped in front of the blonde, stopping him in his tracks. "It'll be fun." He offered. He was not trying to come off as strong as he was. It was just that aside from his high school friend, Killua, Gon had never actually made a friend before. He wasn't quite sure how to do it. "We could hang out at my house and-"

 

"Gon." Kurapika brushed some of his hair behind his ear and sighed. "If you need help studying, perhaps you should ask the professor. Or maybe you could apply into the tutoring program. There are many resources accessible to you."

 

"Oh. I just thought-"

 

"Excuse me." Kurapika brushed past the freshman. "I have to go now."

 

"But-" Gon stood solemnly in the hallway.

 

~Now~

 

"Ready. One. Two… Three!" Gon grunted as he and Kurapika yanked down a large broken branch. They arranged it over their makeshift 'tent'. All they had to do was cover the top of it with the blanket to block out the wind from getting in and it would be a shelter fits for kings. Or at least lost college students and their professor.

 

Hisoka held his breath as he reached over their homemade shelter to tie some frozen vines around the dead branches. His shirt rose up as he worked, exposing the bottom of his toned back and abs. They were looking worse than ever. The color of his bruised skin was dark purple and black. If Kurapika and Gon had seen it, they would have instantly understood how close to death their teacher was. Fortunately, it was much too dark for them to see anything.

 

"This was a good idea Gon." Kurapika pulled the blanket off his shoulders and hung it on a branch for them to use on the tent later. Gon was constantly saving them with his woodland knowledge and Kurapika felt very proud to know a person as amazing as Gon.

 

It was late and they had been walking for many hours. Everyone was tired and cold. It was hard convincing Hisoka that they should stop at first since he wanted to make a lot of progress in their journey today, but eventually even Hisoka couldn't keep pushing himself to go further.

 

The site they were making camp in was a relatively cleared little area hidden away by thick trees. There was a little less room for them to walk around than there was in the cave but they were only going to be here for one night so it didn't matter anyway.

 

Before they could finally rest, there were three jobs that needed to be done. First, someone had to start a fire, then someone else had to gather more firewood to last them the night, last someone needed to make the tent more sturdy by tying more vines around the thicker branches.

 

When their matches ran out a few days ago, Gon taught Kurapika and Hisoka how to start a fire from scratch. Still, Gon always made the biggest and strongest fires. That meant that the fire was his job. Hisoka was the strongest, and not only the strongest but also the tallest. That meant it was his job to make sure the tent was nice and sturdy before they went to sleep. By default, that meant it was Kurapika's job to gather enough firewood for the night. This task would be much easier for him than it was the very first night they crashed because now his ankle was almost completely healed.

 

"Don't go too far." Gon hugged Kurapika tightly against him, mainly for warmth, partly for affection. "It's dark. You could get lost." He lovingly trailed warm kisses down Kurapika's neck and rubbed his hands over the blonde's spin. Kurapika shuddered under the touch and tilted his head so Gon could kiss him better.

 

"Jeez Gon…" He exhaled as Gon's warm lips moved sweetly over his skin. "I'm just getting firewood."

 

"Want me to stop?" Gon asked against the blonde's neck.

 

Kurapika almost wanted to pull Gon into the tent and finish what the brunette was starting. But instead he gently pushed him away and kissed his nose. "I'll be back." He looked over to Hisoka who was adding more vines to their tent. "Love you." He called loud enough for the redhead to hear. The phrase felt less and less foreign on his tongue the more he said it. And he said it a lot. He told himself that it was their broken sense of love that kept him together at the end of the day. Without it, he was lost.

 

Gon smiled before turning away and heading back to making the fire. "Take Hisoka's jacket." He tossed it to the blonde and then started adjusting his fire pit. "Love you."

 

Hisoka looked up from what he was doing and flashed Kurapika an almost unseen smile that was concealed by the dark. "I love you." He said softly.

 

Then Kurapika disappeared into the forest.

 

~Before the crash~

 

"He's late."

 

"Maybe he forgot to set an alarm."

 

Kurapika crossed his arms and leaned back in his desk. "He set the makeup test for early in the morning. He should have been prepared." Their professor was almost an hour late and it was getting close to the start of the blonde's first class. If the redhead wasn't here soon then Kurapika would be forced to just walk out. He wasn't going to ruin his grades for another class just because Professor Morou was irresponsible.

 

Gon didn't say anything. Instead he looked up at the clock and decided that he would give Hisoka a few more minutes. There was a good explanation to his tardiness. He was their professor. Wasn't his primary goal making sure that his students' needs were fulfilled? Gon had faith that Hisoka wouldn't disappoint them. He looked up to him after all. The most liked and controversial professor in Gittarackur University had a reputation for being defiant towards his superiors and inappropriate towards his students. And still, he was by far the most involved teacher in the entire school. Give him a name of any of his nearly 500 students and he could recall everything about that person from their personal background to their exact GPA.

 

Despite this, Kurapika had no such faith in his professor. He stood up from his desk to leave and as soon as he did that, the door opened and Hisoka staggered in.

 

"Good morning." He smiled sweetly to the two with an expression that did not seem the least bit apologetic for being over an hour late. His beautiful smile was as flawless as it always was but his eyes were a bit more unfocused than usual.

 

"You're late." Kurapika stubbornly crossed his arms. "I have other classes in case you've forgotten."

 

Hisoka chuckled as he sauntered to the front of the classroom and put his briefcase down on his desk. "I don't usually forget anything." He responded, purposely missing the main point of the blonde's statement.

 

Gon, who was quietly sitting in his seat until now, sniffed the air and lifted himself out his desk. "You smell like alcohol." The tone in his voice wasn't accusing or judging, it was more concerned.

 

"Mm?" Hisoka raised a brow. "What a strong nose you have." He paused and then chuckled to himself. "The better to smell me with?"

 

"I'm outta here." Kurapika scowled. First Hisoka was late, then when he finally did show up he was drunk?

 

"Um, professor?" Gon rushed to Hisoka's side just as his professor almost lost his balance. The redhead grabbed the edge of his desk for support. He was definitely drunk. Was he okay? He'd never showed up to class like this before. Gon rubbed Hisoka's back. "Maybe I should get you some coffee."

 

Laughing, Hisoka picked up his mug and shook it a little. "I have coffee."

 

The smell of the drink assaulted Gon's nose and his eyes watered. The _'coffee'_ that Hisoka was drinking was much more alcohol than coffee. "Maybe some _non_ -alcoholic coffee." He suggested as he took the mug away.

 

"Jeez." Kurapika pushed past the two, obviously not the slightest bit happy with either one of them. Hisoka for being drunk, and Gon for being concerned. "You do know that it's barely 7 in the morning, right? Did you just wake up and grab the nearest bottle for breakfast?"

 

Hisoka shrugged and drank his _'coffee'_. Sure, it was mostly alcohol, but it was a nice finish after a long night of drinking straight out the bottle. At least now he had a cup. "Hm?"

 

"Unbelievable."

 

"Aah, I never pegged you to-" Hisoka took another sip. "-care about one drinking, Kurta."

 

"Only when the person getting drunk is supposed to be helping his students, _Morou_. Aside from that I don't care what you do." Why was he even having this conversion with his professor?

 

Gon moved from his teacher and gently led Kurapika away. "I think we should reschedule this for another day." He was trying to defuse the situation before it became something it shouldn't. Hisoka was obviously in a bad mood about something and coming to class this unprofessional was very unlike him. The levelheaded professor never acted like this in front of them before.

 

Hisoka ran his fingers through Gon's air and then pulled his head back so the brunette was forced to look at him. "Am I scaring you Gon?"

 

And at first, he wasn't. But when the professor grabbed him like that and he could see the unfamiliar dangerous look in his eyes, Gon became afraid. "No." He whispered.

 

" _Liar_ ~"

 

What was with Hisoka today? No, it didn't matter. He was drunk and he was acting way out of hand. Kurapika pushed Gon behind him and glared at Hisoka. "This isn't how a professor should act in case you weren’t aware." He said defiantly. "You dedicated your life to educating and yet you show up to school drunk out of your mind."

 

Hisoka leaned over his desk and took another drink. Why did he even show up today? Aah, right. Illumi. If he misses another day Illumi said he was going to fire him. He couldn't remember why he cared. It’ll come to him later. "Dedicate my life?" The idea made him laugh. It was a sound that his students usually welcomed, but now it was cruel. "Who exactly do you think I am? You believed I would dedicate my life to ungrateful students who hardly know why they're in school in the first place?"

 

Gon bit his lower lip. He could feel how angry Kurapika was and see how irrational Hisoka was being and all he wanted to do was separate them until everyone was back to their usual selves again. "Maybe we should g-"

 

"I _think_ you're a professor at this school and you have a duty to make sure your students do well in your class." The blonde bit off his words with hatred in his heart.

 

Hisoka stood up straight, but he did so a little too fast and he stumbled into the chalkboard. The room was spinning so he closed his eyes to steady himself. "A duty to my students?" He sounded like he wanted to laugh again. But instead of doing that, he drank more of his _'coffee'_ and leaned his weight on the board. "I don't give a shit about you or the rest of the students." He was lying. Sort of. Most of the time Hisoka found his students interesting and amusing. He liked their diversity and individual charm. But then there were times he felt more annoyed with them. Like they were boring and their lack of defiance was unwelcomed in his classroom. Right now he was caught in-between annoyed and interested.

 

Kurapika scoffed. "How fuckin surprising. My bachelor alcoholic teacher hates his job." He threw his hands in the air like he was throwing away all respect he had left for Hisoka. "You're a walking cliché, you know that?"

 

"Bachelor?" Hisoka chuckled as he ran his unsteady hand through his red hair. He purposely ignored the main point of Kurapika's statement again. "I didn't know you were interested."

 

"You're fucking _impossible_."

 

Gon started to pull Kurapika towards the door, though he suspected it was too late to put an end to the argument. "Come on, Kurapika. You said you have another class, right?" He shifted his gaze from his professor to his classmate. "Let's go before you're late."

 

Hisoka smiled. " _Aah_ ~ sweet Gon. Don't leave so soon~"

 

Kurapika yanked away from the underclassmen and stepped closer to Hisoka. "You don't deserve this job."

 

"Maybe not."

 

"You should have stayed home."

 

"I _am_ very tired." Hisoka agreed

 

"Damn it, you're not-!" Kurapika wanted to pull his hair out. He was so frustrated, and he couldn't believe he had to deal with this shit today. "You're _not_ supposed to be like this. You're supposed to teaching us, not getting drunk off your ass at 7 in the morning!" He was a professor. His job was to help them get a future that they actually wanted to live for. He was supposed to encourage them to do better. To show them that it doesn't matter what horrible thing you've gone through as long as you work hard. "You're supposed to help us have better lives!"

 

"Kurapika." For the first time this morning, the atmosphere around Hisoka became very serious. He put his mug on the desk and spoke carefully. "Your life means nothing to me."

 

~Now~

 

It was dark and cold. Kurapika shivered and hugged Hisoka's jacket closer to his body. He was suddenly very grateful that Gon tossed it to him before he left.

 

The moon was partially blocked by the tall lingering tree branches but at least the sky was clear. The stars never looked this beautiful in the city. The wind made the icy dead leave brush against the blonde's skin and he shivered while gathering as much wood as he could. The ground was freezing and Kurapika's fingers were becoming numb as he continued to search the ground.

 

When he felt he had enough for the night, he stood up straight and took a deep breath. He was hoping that would warm up his insides, but it didn't. He was freezing. Luckily, he didn't travel too far from the camp site and he could see Gon in the far distance sitting beside Hisoka in front of the fire.

 

Already the idea of warming up beside his companions relieved him. All he wanted right now was to lean against Hisoka's broad chest and feel the redhead's steady breathing. With Gon’s head in his lap, the fire would be the only sound they'd hear as the flames gobbled the wood and warmth filled them from the insides.

 

As he was heading back to them, Kurapika thought he heard something rustling. He stopped walking and listened carefully. He could hear Gon laughing at the campsite but nothing else. He was about to brush it off as his mind playing tricks on him, but then he heard it again. This time it was closer.

 

He didn't wait to see what it was, though it wouldn't have been too foolish to call out to the sound to show itself. After all, they were looking for someone, and it would've been natural for him to think that Gon's fire drew that person to them. However, his instincts screamed for him not to call out, but to run.

 

Kurapika dropped the bundle in his arms and he ran. He ran as fast as he could, almost falling on the ground when his foot slipped on wet leaves. He could hear the thing behind him getting closer. He wanted to scream for help, but his voice was caught in his throat.

 

The rustling noise was closer, and soon it was mixed with the deathly sound of growling. That was when Kurapika found the strength to look over his shoulder. And then it felt as though his heart stopped.

 

Their bodies were blurred by the woods but it was clear what they were. Wolves. Two large snarling wolves.

 

He was almost at the campsite when he realized that he was bringing the starving beasts straight towards Hisoka and Gon. He needed to change direction. If he was going to be killed, he and was certain that he was, he did not want to curse Hisoka and Gon with the same fate.

 

But it was much too late to change direction now. The beasts were each right beside him, and he was only a few short meters from the others.

 

One of the beasts snapped its jaw next to Kurapika's leg and he jumped to the side to avoid it. The other wolf did not miss. It sank its teeth in the blonde's side and he screamed. He fell into the frosted leaves and held his bleeding side. The blood seemed to only provoke them more because they viciously snarled at him, snapping their eager teeth right above his face. He could hear Gon yelling as the wolves pulled on his arms with their malicious fangs. He screamed, feeling nothing but the cold of the winter, and the warmth of his blood.

 

~Before the crash~

 

"You are _unbelievable_!" Kurapika wanted to punch the wall. "The WORST professor I've ever had by far!"

 

"Hisoka…" Gon gently took the alcohol muddled _'coffee'_ away from the redhead so that he couldn't drink anymore. "Maybe you should go home."

 

He didn't bother reaching for his drink when the brunette took it away. He drank most of it anyway. "I'm so sorry, Kurta." He said in a tone that did not sound very apologetic. "Did you think that your professors where here to hold your hand until you graduated?"

 

"Fuck you." Kurapika snapped.

 

"With pleasure. But it would be rude to leave out Gon~" The redhead cooed.

 

Kurapika didn't say anything this time. He just shook his head and glared at his teacher. "You'll die alone if you keep acting like this."

 

"Ahh… then that makes two of us." Hisoka wasn't smiling anymore as he beckoned to Gon. "Or three." It was the one thing they all had in common. They were all alone.

 

~Now~

 

"Kurapika!" Gon slid on the ground and wrapped his arms protectively over the blonde's head. The blood that pooled on the ground soaked through his pants.

 

Gon's voice was drowned out by the vicious snarls of the wolves. The sound of their snapping teeth and scraping claws in the cold winter dirt was unbearable. But Kurapika could no longer feel the beasts on top of him anymore. He opened his eyes and the figures in front of him were hazy.

 

One of the wolves was standing on it's back legs with its paws on Hisoka's shoulders. It's jaws snapped inches from the redhead's nose as the professor squeezed it's neck and held it away from his face. The other wolf yipped and growled at Hisoka's legs, then it sunk it's teeth into his calf.

 

Hisoka's yelled out and almost collapsed onto the ground. But he knew if he did that, the wolf in his arms would jump on top of him and rip out his throat.

 

Hisoka's body was being pulled down as the beast on the ground tightened its bite and shook its head. His pants were ripped and his blood soaked his entire leg.

 

"Hisoka!"

 

He couldn't tell which one of his students called his name. The snarls of the wolves were so loud that they hurt his ears. He could see Kurapika and Gon holding each other on in the snow. Kurapika was shivering in Gon's arms. A lot of the blood he lost was splattered through the front of Gon's clothes.

 

With trembling fingers, Gon brushed some of Kurapika's hair off his forehead. "H-hang on Kurapika." Tears welled up in his eyes. "Don't die."

 

Hisoka grunted as he threw the wolf he was wrestling with into the snow. The one on his leg shook its head around his limb and pulled him to the ground. He landed on his side and he yelled as his broken ribs cracked. Angrily, Hisoka kicked the wolf as hard as he could in its face and the creature yelped and jumped back.

 

The one he was wrestling with jumped on him, then the second joined in again. Both were viciously ripping their deadly teeth through the professor's clothes and flesh. Hisoka could feel his cracked ribs scraping against each other as the beasts mauled him. He felt like he was suffocating under their fur and for a second he considered letting them kill him. He was in so much pain. He just couldn't take it anymore.

 

Then he remembered Gon and Kurapika. If he died right now, they would be next.

 

Hisoka grabbed the wolf closest to his face and wrapped his arm around it's neck. He was squeezing harder than he ever imagined he was even capable of.

 

As he strangled the beast, it's claws pushed and ripped his sides, damaging his broken ribs and tearing his flesh. The way it struggled against him was painful and powerful. It almost made Hisoka forget about the second wolf that was ripping apart his legs. He screamed but didn’t let go.

 

Gon pressed his hand over Kurapika's side, hoping to stop the bleeding. But it didn't seem to help as the blonde's blood seeped through Gon's fingers and coated his hand in its warmth.

 

The wolf against Hisoka was getting weaker. It whimpered a throaty pathetic sound. Hacking noises escaped its muzzle as Hisoka's forearms crushed it's throat.

 

The redhead's vision was blurry and he could hear nothing but the sound of his own heartbeat. He would have prayed for a miracle if he believed there was ever a chance that someone would have answered him.

 

He tried to focus on the creature at his legs, and in one final desperate attempt at life, he used all his strength and slammed his heel into the angry creature's nose. He heard a 'crunch' and for a second he thought that he had broken his foot. But the creature's yelp and whines indicated that he had broken the beast's nose.

 

He never saw it run away, he wasn't even completely sure it did. But he no longer felt it tearing at his legs or scraping its claws through his sore muscles.

 

Hisoka loosened his grip on the limp wolf in his arms as he slowly started to slip into unconsciousness. The last thing he wondered before everything became black was if Kurapika and Gon were okay.

 

Gon clutched Kurapika in his arms and cried. His sobs shook the trees and echoed in the forest. His face was filthy with blood, dirt, and tears.

 

"Help!" He screamed so loudly to the sky that his throat almost tore. "HELP!"

 

The skin on Hisoka's legs was mangled and his sides were covered in blood and fur.

 

"HEEELP!" Gon yelled. " **HEEEELLP**!" He cried over and over, as loud as his lungs would allow. Eventually, the word was lost and all he was doing was screaming miserably into the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is only halfway completed so don't worry. Those tenacious little birds haven't died.
> 
> On another note~ I get to introduce one of my favorite characters next chapter!
> 
> Until next time~!


	7. Promise

He could feel blood dripping from his hands. It tickled the tips of his limp fingers and the sensation made them twitch.

 

He couldn't feel anything else.

 

But he tried to, he really did. He tried to feel the coolness of the night air. He tried to feel that harshness of the icy ground. He even tried to feel the pain.

 

He just wanted to feel something.

 

"Be careful with him…" Gon's voice was fretting somewhere beside him. "Don't drop him."

 

"He's so fucking heavy." Came a voice that he didn't recognize. Was he dreaming?

 

"Yeah…" Gon admitted with worry still in his voice. "But be careful anyway."

 

And then suddenly all the feeling came back. It was like his pain was gathered inside of a balloon and it finally filled so much that it burst. He screamed and tried to curl into a ball, but he couldn't. It was in that moment that he realized he was being carried.

 

"Shit!" A deep voice above his head boomed. "He's loud _and_ heavy."

 

Gon jogged closer and touched the redhead's sweating forehead. If Hisoka's eyes were open, he would have seen the fear on his youngest student's face.

 

Hisoka moaned and clutched his sides. His thick blood soaked the sweater of the man who was effortlessly carrying him bridal style. The way he was being held was a strain on his broken ribs but he wasn't conscious enough to form the words aloud.

 

"Don't drop him please." There was a desperation coming from Gon now. Maybe it awaked by Hisoka's screams.

 

The stranger didn't break his stride as he glared down at the little brunette. "Listen kid. Your friend is heavier than I expected but I'm not going to drop him, okay?" And he certainly looked like he wouldn't drop Hisoka either. Despite complaining about the professor's weight, the man himself was much bigger than the redhead in height and in muscle. His skin was a nice bronze color as if he spent all his life working in the sun, and his hair was as black as night. All his features from his huge stature to his very masculine face almost made Hisoka, in comparison, look kind of feminine.

 

"Okay…" Gon finally said very softly. After thinking about it, he was satisfied that Hisoka wouldn't be carelessly dropped on the floor. He slowed his pace to walk beside the tall blonde stranger who was carrying Kurapika.

 

Before he could even say anything, the blonde man turned his head away from Gon, dismissing him. "I won't drop your friend." He said curtly. "Just don't annoy me or my arms might suddenly become very tired."

 

After hearing that, Gon quickly shut his mouth and quietly followed the two men who literally held the lives of his companions in their hands.

 

_Kurapika moved beside Gon and joined him in looking out the window. 'I don't think it's safe to ride the train in this kind of weather…'_

 

_Gon suddenly wrapped his arm around Kurapika's shoulders. 'We'll be okay.' He reassured. 'I promise.'_

 

_'I promise.'_

 

Kurapika sat up covered in sweat. The room he was in was dark and he rapidly blinked a few times so his eyes could adjust.

 

Where was he? He didn't recognize anything around him and he couldn't remember where exactly he was supposed to be.

 

It took a few seconds of mind searching before he was able to pull out a few key memories. Train crash. Gon and Hisoka. Wolves.

 

The wolves. Did they reach their camp and attack his friends?

 

The blonde shifted out of bed and placed his feet on the cool wooden floors. He groaned and touched his side only to find it had been cleaned and bandaged. That brought on his first question again. Where was he?

 

The door creaked open and Gon's spiky head poked through. "Kurapika." There was a very restrained happiness in his voice. "I knew I heard you wake up." He pushed open the door and rushed inside. It took all he had not to tackle the blonde to the bed and kiss all over his face. "How are you feeling?"

 

Kurapika reached out for Gon to help him stand. Immediately, the brunette moved beside him and aided him up. "Where are we?" Kurapika strained to stand through his pain.

 

"A cabin." Gon answered. "Maybe you should sit back down."

 

"You found help?" Kurapika ignored Gon's request as he moved towards the door. "Where's Hisoka? Is he okay? Are you okay?" He stopped to look over Gon's body and check him for anything that might have resembled an injury.

 

"I'm fine. And he's resting." He really wanted Kurapika to sit down but he understood the blonde's need to get up and look around. They had been living outside in the cold for the past couple of weeks and this was the first time in a while that they actually had a roof over their heads. If they were in better mental and physical shape, maybe they would have allowed themselves to truly appreciate it.

 

The cabin was not like a conventional cabin one might stumble across in the woods. It was big and beautiful, like a luxury house a couple might vacation to for a romantic getaway. Even though Gon never took the time to explore, he could tell that the cabin had a lot of rooms. And he was right. There were 7 bedrooms, 4 bathrooms, a luxury kitchen with steel appliances, and a dining room with a sparkling chandelier hanging above a red oak table. There was also a gathering room, which was too beautiful and lavish to be called a 'living room', and the den had a large roaring fireplace that warmed the entire space.

 

The room Kurapika was in was furnished just as gorgeously and flawlessly as the rest of the house. The only tarnish being the blood stains on the sheets from before his wounds were tended too.

 

Hisoka was in a room equally as beautiful and per Gon's insistence, right next door to Kurapika's. They were unconscious for exactly 26 hours before Kurapika finally woke up. Though Hisoka still hadn't. While they both were out, Gon was sitting on the floor between the two rooms with his knees to his chest and his hands over his face the entire time. Hearing Kurapika wake felt like a weight had been lifted.

 

"I want to check on Hisoka…" Kurapika's words slowed when he looked at the younger of the two. He placed his hand gently over Gon's cheek and sighed. Despite the room being so dark, he could see how puffy and red the brunette's eyes were. He wondered if Gon had gotten any sleep at all. "Please don't cry anymore…" He softly kissed the younger male's forehead. How many hours had Gon been waiting anxiously for him to wake up? "I changed my mind." Kurapika led Gon towards the bed and pulled him down. "You're right. I should rest more…"

 

Gon silently nodded, allowing the blonde to pull him under the covers and tuck him in. He didn't realize how tired he was until his head hit the pillow. Gon sighed, nuzzling his nose into Kurapika's warm chest. He was asleep seconds later.

 

Kurapika quietly laid beside his companion for a while, watching him sleep and stroking his hair. He felt guilty that Gon was so worried. Though he did wish he could've asked him who saved them before he fell asleep in Kurapika's arms.

 

When the blonde was sure that Gon was in a deep comfortable sleep, he slowly slid out of bed and stepped out the room.

 

The hall was dark, but even in the dark he could see that the place they were in was very big.

 

He tilted his head back and awed at the ceiling. It almost sparkled from the many dangling crystals hanging up there.

 

A slight shuffling sound pulled him back down and he squinted at a faint flickering light coming from the next room.

 

He followed the light and peeked through the cracked door. He saw a figure leaning over something and he curiously watched as the person reached for a glass bottle on the nightstand. Also on the nightstand was a little candle that filled the room in a faint orange glow.

 

He was trying to read the label on the bottle and when he leaned a little closer, he accidently pushed the door wide open.

 

The person turned around and at first they looked shocked, but then that was replaced by a welcoming smile. "Ah, Kurapika."

 

Kurapika winced at the stranger using his name and hoped the person didn't notice. For so long he was only used to it being said by either Hisoka or Gon. It felt strange hearing it on this man's tongue. He must have gotten their names from Gon.

 

"Hello." Kurapika slowly entered and finally saw what the man was leaning over. "Hisoka-!" He rushed to his sleeping professor. Kurapika's hand immediately went to the redhead's face to feel if he was still warm with life. He sighed a breath of relief when Hisoka leaned into his touch.

 

"He's doing very well." Said the man standing above them. "I just gave him another dose of antibiotics. They should help with his infection."

 

Kurapika stood between the stranger and Hisoka, almost as if he didn't want the man to touch him anymore. Even though Kurapika was smaller than the stranger, he still tried to block Hisoka from him with his body. "Infection?"

 

The man nodded and when he did that, his dark brown hair fell over his eyebrows. He was a very attractive man. Some might argue even more so than Hisoka. Though Kurapika certainly wouldn't. No one was more handsome than Hisoka or more adorable than Gon. But this stranger certainly had a very rugged and dangerously sexy way about him. Even his smile, which should have passed for innocent and kind, seemed so mysterious. "Yes." The man moved past Kurapika and pulled down Hisoka's blanket to expose his shirtless bandaged torso. "Around this area, there's a certain discoloration that indicated broken ribs. Most likely two. Though I don't have access to an x-ray I could guarantee it. His fever and pasty skin color was due to the infection from the broken ribs not being treated properly."

 

"Oh..." Kurapika didn't know Hisoka had broken ribs. The news was a little shocking to him.

 

The first morning after the crash, Hisoka gave them the rest of the pain pills even though he was nursing broken bones.

 

Kurapika closed his eyes and remembered how Hisoka looked when he leaned against the metal wall that day. And later he still carried Kurapika.

 

Kurapika looked down at the sleeping redhead and everything Hisoka was going through while they were stranded suddenly came back to him.

 

All the hours Hisoka would spend laying on the ground and sleeping during the middle of the day. All the times his voice was cut off in the middle of a sentence. The way he winced or sighed just from shifting positions...

 

And still, he risked his life, again, to save Kurapika from imminent death.

 

Kurapika sat on the bed beside Hisoka and leaned down to kiss his lips. He'd forgotten about the stranger in the room until he pulled away and looked up again.

 

"Thank you." He said very softly. So softly that he was almost unheard. "Thank you for helping us."

 

The man smiled that mysterious smile again and it made Kurapika want to look away. "No worries." He put the medicine he was holding in his coat pocket and it was then that Kurapika noticed he was wearing a lab coat. He was too concerned with Hisoka to pay attention to that detail when he first entered.

 

"Are you a doctor?"

 

The man chuckled as if the question was something that should have been funny. "Not the most conventional one I admit. I was trained specifically for emergencies such as these but I do not practice any complicated surgeries or work in a hospital."

 

Kurapika paused for a moment. "You're a part of the Gittarackur mountain rescue team." He always wondered if Illumi had a hired rescue team for emergencies.

 

The man nodded. "Correct."

 

Kurapika ran his fingers affectionately through his sleeping professor's hair. He felt guilty for being so suspicious of the man's intentions. After all, without him they would have died. If not from the wolf attack, then from the cold or their injuries.

 

He looked over the male again and immediately took note that the doctor, or medic, or whatever he was, was a little smaller than Hisoka. "If you don't mind me asking, how did you transport us here?" He certainly couldn't have carried the redhead by himself. Hisoka was heavy.

 

The doctor smiled, the first genuine smile since they met. "Aah, you have my brothers to thank for that."

 

"So, your brothers are a part of the rescue team as well?" A family affair.

 

The doctor nodded. "And my sister. She was the one who heard Gon calling for help while on patrol. She saw the three of you covered in blood and only half alive before she retrieved Youpi and Pouf who carried you back here." He tucked some of his hair behind his ear before continuing. "Imagine my surprise when I found out that Hisoka Morou was one of the survivors."

 

"Hm? Oh." Right. Kurapika always forgot that Hisoka was famous. A well-known millionaire bachelor who for some reason found his joys in teaching college students at the top of a mountain. He certainly was someone to be interested in. His life was as confusing as it was complicated. "If you're looking for payment, I'm afraid he doesn't have anything like that on his person right now."

 

The doctor chuckled and waved off the idea. "At the risk of sounding arrogant, I have no need for any money from Mr. Morou." He beckoned to his very large and lavish cabin. "I'm just surprised that someone like him could go missing without the world coming to a halt." The way he said that part sounded a little cruel and it made Kurapika flinch. "I'm sorry." The doctor quickly apologized. "I didn't mean anything by that."

 

This time it was Kurapika's turn to wave him off. "It's fine. I'm just a little on edge is all. We've had a very stressful few weeks."

 

"I completely understand." The doctor took a step back. "I'll be back to check on you three in the morning. Please try to get some sleep. He paused right beside the exit and rested his hand on the doorknob. "My name is Meruem by the way. If you need anything just shout and I'll be right with you." Then he left.

 

Kurapika stared at the door for a few seconds, listening just in case the doctor decided to come back and talk to him again.

 

He turned away when he heard Hisoka mumble something in his sleep before covering his head under the blanket. Whatever he said sounded like he was annoyed. The action made Kurapika smile to himself. At least Hisoka was well enough to be grumpy.

 

He was so focused on the redhead that he didn't hear when someone else walked inside the room and moved beside the bed. "Is Hisoka okay?" It was Gon. He'd woken up when he heard Kurapika talking to the doctor and he waited until the man left before joining his companions.

 

Kurapika jumped in surprise but then relaxed from Gon's sweet voice. "He's fine. But you should go back to sleep."

 

"So should you." Gon countered with a yawn.

 

Kurapika pulled the sleepy brunette in the bed and tucked him under the covers for the second time that night. Only this time, both were laying on Hisoka's chest and holding hands as they drifted off into their first comfortable sleep since the crashed.

 

_Gon plopped down next to his classmate. "Don't be afraid." He quietly urged. "You know…Whenever I'm frightened, I would try to take my mind off of things by playing a game."_

 

_"A game?" Kurapika didn't sound very convinced. "I don't think that'll help…"_

 

He didn't hurt as much as usual. Not to say that there wasn't any pain. No, there was definitely pain. His legs burned like they were engulfed in flames, his sides ached with every shaky breath, and his head throbbed to the rhythm of its own cruel beat.

 

But this pain was different. It was a sharp, clear, focused type of pain. Not the mind-numbing, soul draining, devastating pain that consumed him when his internal infection was at its worse.

 

So that was the first thing he noticed. His pain was no longer life-threatening.

 

The second thing he noticed was how comfortable he was. _Unnaturally_ comfortable.

 

Hisoka sat up and yawned. It was an involuntary yawn and it kind of surprised him. He felt so well rested. He must have been asleep for a long time.

 

He ran his fingers down the soft sheets and closed his eyes. The sun shone through the window and warmed his skin. This couldn't have been real. It must have been a dream…

 

"Hisoka's awake!"

 

Hisoka opened his eyes and smiled at Gon. The bouncy freshman cheerfully jumped in bed beside the professor and tackled him in a hug.

 

"Be careful Gon." Kurapika said from the doorway. "He has broken ribs, remember?" When he said that, he used a voice that was a mix between relieved and vexed.

 

Gon placed little kisses over Hisoka's bare chest. "Kurapika's mad at you." He said against his teacher's skin.

 

Hisoka shuddered, suddenly wanting to do something naughty with his students but thinking against it. This wasn't a dream. This was real. And now that he knew it was real, he had so many questions. Starting with, "Where are we?"

 

"Mm." Gon sat up, cradling Hisoka's waist between his legs. "We're-"

 

"Why didn't you tell us your ribs were broken." Kurapika interrupted.

 

He expected the redhead to lie. To say something like, he didn't know his injuries were that bad or that he barely felt anything at all. It would be just like Hisoka to lie right to his face knowing how worried he was about him.

 

"It hurt too much." Hisoka said instead. He looked past Kurapika as if he were recalling a distant memory that wasn't so distant.

 

_All his pain slammed into him with such force that he doubled over and held his sides. His ribs made light crackling noises as he dropped to his knees and bit his palm. A white light flashed in front of his eyes as the ringing in his head went from a dull sound to an inhuman wail of agony. He groaned again, biting his hand so hard that he drew blood._

 

_Breathe. It'll pass soon._

Gon peered over his shoulder and shared a look with Kurapika. They were both thinking the same thing but Kurapika was the first one to say it.

 

"You're such an idiot sometimes." Kurapika sat beside Hisoka and rested his head on his shoulder. “But I’m glad you’re okay.”

 

Hisoka pulled Gon to his chest and leaned back with the blonde. "I know."

 

It's nice when people who have faced nothing but challenges and adversary could finally take a moment to breathe. No one was worried about the other's safety. No one was wondering when the next time they would eat would be. The idea of freezing to death wasn't even in the smallest corner of their mind. People take advantage of this feeling. Unless, of course, they've been denied it for so long.

 

"Ooo. Should I come back a little later." Came a playful feminine voice. Hisoka bristled at the voice, but he wasn't sure why. Immediately he was brought back down from his thoughts and his question from earlier crept up again.

 

"Where are we?"

 

The owner of the voice stepped forward so he could see her. She had big cat-like eyes and a sneaky smile, almost jesterish. Her hair was very light, almost white, but she was definitely not an elder. She was young, maybe late 20's or early 30's, and kind of cute for a mysterious mountain woman.

 

"Hm? Ooh~ come on. Now that you're awake, you should come have a talk with my brother." Her baby brother to be more exact. She was the oldest of 4, having only little brothers. Not that she minded. She loved her brothers, plus Pouf may as well have been a sister. She always giggled at the thought of him wearing something frilly and sparkly since he looked too beautiful to be a man. If only he would appease her every occasionally, and let her dress him.

 

"They thought it would be easier to explain everything once everyone was awake." Gon sat up. He didn’t mind waiting. He was just grateful to them for saving Kurapika and Hisoka's life.

 

The way Gon said, 'once everyone was awake' told Hisoka that he must have been out for a while. "How long was I unconscious?" He hadn't had a peaceful night's rest in weeks. But now his body felt 100 times better.

 

Kurapika answered. "Two days." He shrugged. "But I was out for 1 so don't feel too bad. Apparently, Gon was the only one of us strong enough to stay awake." He playfully nudged the brunette.

 

"Well…" Gon slid off the bed and stretched. His belly was exposed when his shirt lifted. "I also wasn't attacked by wolves." He quickly said back, not willing to take the compliment when he knew for a fact he was just lucky.

 

Though lucky was not a good way to describe it. He still remembered the warmth of their blood as it soaked through his clothes. His throat still burned from the long hours he screamed and cried over their bodies. He didn't think he'd ever get those images out his head.

 

He sat there so long that their blood began to freeze against his legs, locking him to the icy ground. It pinched his flesh and taunted him cruelly _, 'Your friends are dead, your friends are dead, your friends are dead.'_ He shivered.

 

"Gon?" Kurapika placed his hand on Gon's trembling knee. They were all sitting at a table now, Gon in the middle, Hisoka on his left, and Kurapika on his right. The four strangers who saved them were across the table. The most handsome male, the doctor, sat in the middle, directly from Gon, the tall blonde sat across from Hisoka, and the girl sat across Kurapika. The big muscle man was the only one standing. He was directly behind the doctor. "Are you okay?" Kurapika whispered. "You're shaking."

 

"I'm fine." But he did not seem very fine.

 

When did they come in here? When did they all sit down? He couldn't remember.

 

The doctor, whose hands were neatly folded on the table, offered to help. "If you'd like, I can give you a quick check up?" He looked very concerned for Gon. "I looked after your friends, but I never got the chance to observe you."

 

Gon didn't like the way the doctor said 'observe'. Like he was a pet or an interesting specimen. "I'm fine." He quietly repeated. He didn't want to be the focus anymore, so he looked beside him and silently asked Hisoka for help.

 

Of course, the redhead needed no such permission. He had not taken his eyes off the four strangers since they sat down. "How did you find us?" Hisoka calmly demanded. He was feeling better now, and his suspicious smile indicated that his strength was returning to him.

 

The bigger guy standing behind the doctor scoffed. "That's one hell of a thank you."

 

"Youpi." The doctor smiled. "Please."

 

"Thank you." Kurapika quickly said, shooting Hisoka a look. They didn't need to insult their hosts. He did agree with the redhead’s suspicions, but unlike Hisoka, who kind of expressed whatever the fuck he wanted, Kurapika believed that they should approach things with more tack. They still very much needed medical attention. "Gon said that you carried Hisoka… um, Youpi?" He repeated the name the doctor called the big guy. "We had to carry Hisoka our first night after the crash." He added with a polite smile. "So, we know how heavy he is."

 

Youpi scoffed. "For someone who acts so tough, you sure have to be carried a lot."

 

Kurapika thought he heard something unpleasant from the redhead but the sound was too subtle for him to catch. "Well actually," He interjected. "The reason we had to carry him was beca-"

 

"So who are you, other than Youpi _my_ _savior_?” The way the redhead called the big guy his ‘savior’ sounded disrespectfully flirtatious. “What were you doing in the snow?" Although he had a slight smile playing on the corner of his lips, he did not look happy. Gon used to call this look Hisoka's 'Sweet and Sour' face because although he seemed to be pleasant, he was just annoyed. However, Gon was still a little too wrapped up in his thoughts to witness his professor's expression right now.

 

Youpi frowned but didn't say anything. Instead he looked down at the doctor, who immediately began to talk. He enjoyed watching his three guests interact. Their personalities were different from his usual patients.

 

"The confusion is my fault." The doctor chuckled. He pat Youpi's arm and asked him to go fetch the tea. When the big man was walking away, the doctor continued. "My name is Doctor Meruem King." He touched his own chest as he introduced himself. "These are my siblings, Pitou, Pouf, and Youpi." As he introduced the other King siblings he beckoned towards them, including Youpi who was just walking back in with a tray of tea that must have already been prepared in the kitchen before they all sat down.

 

"I mentioned a little bit of what we do to Kurapika while you were asleep." Meruem explained, his eyes never leaving Hisoka while he talked.

 

"They're a part of the Gittarackur mountain rescue team." Kurapika told them. Gon was still only half listening.

 

Meruem seemed to grimace at being interrupted. He cleared his throat. "Right." He continued. "My sister was the one who found young Gon cradling your bodies when she was doing her rounds. She immediately sent for Pouf and Youpi to retrieve you three."

 

An image of Gon covered in blood entered both Hisoka and Kurapika's minds almost at the same time. They shared a look and then gazed down at their youngest companion. They wanted to say something to him, but both knew that now, in front of these strangers, was not the time.

 

When Youpi offered tea Hisoka refused, Kurapika politely declined, and Gon didn't respond. So instead the big man just poured his siblings a cup.

 

Hisoka thought about what the doctor said for a minute. "The Gittarackur mountain rescue team?" The entire mountain was named after Illumi's school, Gittarackur University. Illumi owned almost all the property on the mountain, including rights to form a rescue team. "I don't think I've heard of you." Surely this would have been something that Illumi mentioned to him.

 

The doctor shrugged. "I'm not surprised. We're a small team. We're only needed for situations like these, which admittedly, doesn't happen very often."

 

"So what do you guys do in between recuses?" Kurapika asked. He thought the idea of living on the mountain was atrocious. But he was a little biased about mountain living right now. "Do you stay on the mountain or do you visit your homes in the city?"

 

Pitou giggled. "This is our home."

 

"Does your home have a phone?" Hisoka suddenly asked.

 

"Unfortunately, not at the moment." The doctor sighed. "The recent storm knocked our phone lines. Luckily, we don’t really need them. We only speak to others when we go into the city to pick up more supplies. We need a steady stock of medical items and food so we visit often."

 

At the mention of food, Gon's stomach growled. It was nice to know he still had an appetite. Kurapika ruffled his dark hair. "Speaking of food…"

 

"Ahh, of course!" Meruem beckoned for his siblings to stand, and surprisingly, they did. "Pouf had something special planned for tonight. A large feast." The doctor looked up at his blonde older brother in pride. "He is quite the chief. I don't know what we'd do without him."

 

Pouf blushed, reacting to something for the first time since they all sat down at the table. He thanked his little brother before following Pitou and Youpi into the kitchen. They left Meruem alone with Hisoka, Gon, and Kurapika.

 

"I'm truly sorry about the phone." The doctor apologized. But Hisoka thought that their host didn't seem very sorry at all.

 

They chatted for over an hour, and as they spoke Gon seemed to warm up to their host again. He and Kurapika told Meruem about everything they'd been through. How the crash happened, how they only survived because of Hisoka's sacrifices, the long nights sleeping in their cave, the clever traps Gon set up to catch food, everything. Well… everything except the sexual instances. That was better left private.

 

"Wow." Meruem leaned forward in interest. "And you did all that with broken ribs?" He eyed Hisoka's body. "Fascinating."

 

Hisoka subconsciously flexed his muscles under the observation. It was amazing to the doctor, the redhead's ability to survive under such extreme conditions.

 

"Fascinating?" Came Pouf's voice. "I hope you're talking but the smell of my food." He entered carrying two silver trays. On one tray was an assortment of sauces and gravies, and the other held three dinner plates of chicken, roasted potatoes, sautéed vegetables, and warm buttery rolls. He placed the trays on the table and then passed them out to their guests.

 

Youpi had his own tray, carrying the dinner plates that belonged to him and his siblings. They were basically eating the same thing, only Youpi's plate did not hold any veggies and Pitou's had extra potatoes. Then Pitou entered last holding the final tray of drinks.

 

"I figured after everything you've been through, you may enjoy a little wine." She placed a glass of deep red wine in front of everyone and winked at their guests. "If you're underage, I promise I won't tell."

 

Kurapika smiled politely and thanked them. He was 23 years old and he been drinking wine for almost 2 years now. He actually waited until he was 21 to drink, which he always got teased for. Not that it mattered to him anyway. He didn't really care for the taste of alcohol. He always got headaches. The only one here who was under age was Gon, who was 18. But the underclassman being shy of 3 years wasn't something anyone was concerned about. Especially now.

 

"It's really good." Gon said with his mouth full of a little bit of everything. 'Really good' was an understatement. This had to be the best food he'd ever had in his entire life. Either Pouf was an amazing cook, or Gon was hungrier than he'd thought. Maybe it was both.

 

Gon wasn't far off from the truth. Pouf was indeed a very good cook. So good in fact that he was a chef once upon a time for several of the most prestigious restaurants around the world. He trained in Italy for culinary and took to it naturally. His signature dishes were always presented as beautifully as they were tasty.

 

Then one day he gave up world travelling and cooking to come work with his baby brother. Meruem called him on a New Year's morning and said, ' _Imagine the joy you could bring others by serving your food to those on the brink of death_.’ And just like that Pouf dropped his entire life and moved to the mountains. Not because of what he said, but because it was Meruem who said it. And Pouf would do anything for Meruem.

 

"What my brother lacks in strength, he makes up for in the kitchen." Youpi was standing as he ate. At first it was a little odd to see this giant man always standing, but after a while, Gon figured out that the reason he was standing was because there were no more chairs. He almost felt guilty about intruding on their space like this.

 

"Not everyone needs to have some barbaric muscle-head job to make a living." Pouf said as he delicately bit into a piece of broccoli. "Cooking is a far more useful trait than being able to punch walls or lift heavy things."

 

Youpi scoffed. "Says the man who _can't_ punch walls or lift heavy things."

 

"Says the man who can't _cook_." Pouf simply said back.

 

Youpi was a bodyguard before working with his siblings. He was the last sibling to join the team. He never carried a cell phone and moved around so much that it made house phones obsolete. He was a good bodyguard, usually for different celebrities or rich white collars who could afford his services. He was brilliant at what he did not only because of his massive size, but also because he kind of had a sixth sense for danger. It was uncanny how quickly he could stop an attacker before they even knew what was happening.

 

He came to join his brother's team after calling to wish Pitou a happy birthday. It was then that he was asked by her to help with the rescues _. 'Our brother needs you.'_ How could he say no?

 

"Youpi, Pouf, we have guests." Meruem pat Pouf on the arm. "Save the sibling rivalry for another time."

 

"Aww, but I like seeing them fight." Pitou teased. "It makes me nostalgic." Pitou was different from her two younger brothers. While Meruem was making a name for himself as a doctor, Pitou was right alongside him the entire time. She wasn't a doctor though, she worked in pharmaceuticals.

 

Gon polished off his whine and placed the glass gently on the table. He closed his eyes and touched his head. "Whoa."

 

"Dizzy?" Kurapika asked with a smile. "Alcohol can give me headaches sometimes. This must be your first-time drinking." But right now, he didn't have a headache. He just felt very worn out. He almost wanted to mimic Gon's actions and close his eyes as well.

 

Gon nodded. "Yeah. Is it that obvious?" Of course it was. He only ate half his food and already he wanted to just lay down and go to sleep. He knew how tired his dad would get when he drank too much. He wondered if Hisoka would also get tired when he drank. He remembered that Hisoka had a drinking problem, a problem that was not an issue while they were lost in the forest for obvious reasons.

 

"Hisoka." Meruem looked concerned. He was good at that. "You haven't touched your food or your wine." He nodded towards the redhead's untouched dinner with a frown. "Do you not like chicken?"

 

Hisoka shrugged and looked away. "I'm not very hungry." Which was only halfway true. He was starving, but the antibiotics that the doctor gave him had a side effect of nausea. Which usually never stopped the professor from drinking. Hell, had he been home, nauseous or not, he would have downed that bottle of wine as easily as if it were water.

 

"Aww, perhaps you should go lay down." Pitou suggested. She wasn't as good at looking cornered as her baby brother. She looked more… impatient. "Your friends seem tired too. You all should get some rest."

 

Hisoka looked over at Gon and Kurapika, a little surprised to find that Pitou was right. They did look tired. But it was strange. Their yawns and lazy eye rubs were embedded in his mind from the past 2 weeks. Right now, they didn't look sleepy. They just looked, as Pitou said, _tired_. "How much wine have you two drank?" He sounded like a parent scolding his children.

 

Gon answered with an unintelligible mumble with his head in his arms. He drank a full glass, but it was also his first time consuming alcohol. That must have been why he was reacting to badly.

 

It was Kurapika's answer that worried him. "Only half a glass." The blonde's voice was slurred, but only slightly. Practically unnoticeable.

 

Hisoka didn't say anything for a while. He just looked down at his plate in thought. Then he stood up and smiled at their hosts. "Pitou is right." He slowly inched behind the half unconscious students and placed his hand on their shoulders. "I think it's time we go to bed. We've had a long couple of weeks and we're all very exhausted."

 

"Are you sure you don't want to try Pouf's lovely chicken?" The way Meruem said that no longer sounded like an offer, but more like an order. "Or Pitou's wine." His tone was polite but this time also very cold. "I have to insist you eat or drink something before laying down."

 

Hisoka started to force the barely conscious Kurapika to his feet, deciding that he'd have to just carry Gon. He was already trying to mentally figure out how far he could run with Gon in his arms. The infection in his ribs wasn't in such a life-threatening condition anymore, but Kurapika was barely awake himself. Would he be able to move when they had to? Or would Hisoka have to think of a way to safely carry them both? "I'm sorry." He smiled to his hosts. "But I think we should just go to bed."

 

Pitou appeared beside him. He didn't even notice she moved from her seat.

 

Pouf signed from across the table. "Why do the big ones always have to cause the most trouble."

 

"What's that supposed to mean?" Youpi growled.

 

Pitou leaned forward and whispered in Hisoka's ear. "Goodnight~" and then he felt something cold press into his neck. He swung his fist and hit something, maybe Pitou's jaw, before dropping to his knees and collapsing onto the floor.

 

He saw droplets of her blood dripping onto his hand before he closed his eyes and the darkness overtook him.

 

_The younger brunette tilted his head and forced Kurapika to look at him. ‘Let's play 'I spy'.’_

 

_‘But…’_

 

_‘I spy with my little eye...’ Gon gently interrupted his frightened companion. ‘Something…’ He looked behind him at their resting teacher and smiled. ‘Red.’_

 

_Kurapika followed Gon's gaze and felt the corners of his mouth tug. ‘Hisoka.’ He answered. ‘His dumb messy hair.’_

 

Hisoka's hair was dripping with blood. That was the first thing Gon noticed when he opened his eyes. Hisoka and Kurapika's heads were both down, chins against their chests, and Hisoka's hair was dripping with blood.

 

The next thing he noticed was their necks. They had big leather collars around their necks, thicker than belts. Connected to the back of their collars were heavy metal chain links attached to the walls. They looked like dogs that were put on time out…

 

The final thing he noticed were their wrists. Around their wrists were similar leather bindings, only these were a little more faded and with subtle teeth marks in them. Like the last people who wore them tried to desperately chew them off.

 

"Guys…" Gon tried to move towards them but was stopped by the cruel sound of metal. He was chained too. He didn't notice until right this moment that he was just as helpless and confined as they were.

 

They were in a room that he had never seen before. It was bare and dark, like a basement. The floors were so ice cold that he almost wished they were chained outside. At least outside they had the dirt and dead patches of plants to help with the cold. Right now all he had was the freezing stone floor and the leather binds around his neck and wrists.

 

The floor wasn't the only thing made of stone in the room. The walls were stone as well. So were the six steps that led up to a door that Gon assumed was the exit.

 

This room, like most rooms, was box shape with only 4 walls. One wall was the one with the stone steps and metal door. To the left of that was the wall Gon was chained too. To the right of the door was the wall Hisoka was chained to. And in the middle, right across from the door, was the wall Kurapika was chained to. They each had their own walls. How lucky…

 

He tried to see if there was anything in the room that he could use to free them but all he saw was a little cage in the corner of the room. It was against Hisoka's wall on the side closest to the door. Gon could hardly tell that the cage was a cage because most of it was covered by a tarp and it had 3 metal tool boxes placed neatly on top.

 

Gon pulled against his chains and let out a frustrated sigh when he still couldn't move. Everything was starting to sink in and his panic was rising quickly.

 

They were trapped here, and something really, really, bad was about to happen.

 

_Kurapika moved beside Gon and joined him in looking out the window. ‘I don't think it's safe to ride the train in this kind of weather…’_

_Gon wrapped his arm around Kurapika's shoulders, feeling more familiar after the blonde helped him with his test._

_‘We'll be okay.’ He reassured. ‘I promise.’_


End file.
